


Stand Alone (One Shots)

by Lexys23



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - New Avengers Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Purge, Alternate Universe - Young Justice Fusion, F/F, F/M, One Shots With Abuse, One Shots With Character Deaths, One Shots With Child Abuse, One Shots of the Girls Being Puppies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Series of One-Shots (although some have multiple parts).Most of them will be Camren, although there may be other pairings.





	1. the POKEMON one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila is done with Lauren mocking her Pokémon, so she challenges the older girl to a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon AU.

"Come on Camz, you can't be mad at me. You only get the cute ones," Lauren said, running behind the girl.

"I don't make fun of your Pokémon," Camila muttered, glaring at the girl.

"That's because mine are badass."

"Whatever."

"No, look. Your Pichu is cute and all, but how it that pipsqueak going to help you win a battle?" she asked, pointing to the said Pokémon sleeping on top her Growlithe.

"I wanna have a battle."

Lauren stopped walking. "You're not serious, are you?"

"I am. I challenge you to a battle. If I win, you can't mock my Pokémon anymore."

"And if I win?"

"Mila has to go on a date with you," Dinah said, from behind the group. Dinah, Ally and Normani had been hearing the two argue ever since they left the Pokémon Center, and they were annoyed.

Camila eyes shifted from Lauren to their group of friends, back to Lauren. "Deal. Ally, would you mind reffing?"

"Sure thing."

-

"So this will be a three on three battle. First person to have all three Pokémon unable to battle loses. No starters, since they aren't a part of this, got it?" Ally asked, standing between the two girl. Normani and Dinah sat on the grass not too far. Lauren's Growlithe and Camila's Pichu were curled up next to them, watching the match.

" _Cubone_ , let's go," Lauren said, signaling for her first Pokémon. She had found the ground creature when she was younger. He was her best friend.

" _Bowie_ , join me," Camila called out, throwing her Pokeball. They all watched as Camila's little Oddish came out of it's home.

" _Odd?"_ the blue creature questioned, seeing it's friend in front of it.

"Hey, Bowie, Lauren is being a big meanie. So we have to beat her, okay?"

Bowie nodded his head and glared at Cubone who huffed.

"Honestly Camz? Ground beats grass."

"I know we can win, that's all that matters."

" _Dish_!"

"He called you a bitch," Camila said, smirking.

Lauren glared at the girl. "Cubone, squash the little piece of shit."

" _Cu_." Cubone opened raised his hand and ran after Oddish, his bone raised high.

Bowie just jumped out of its way. It started to jump around. Cubone followed it.

"Bowie, now!"

The grass Pokémon stopped, letting Cubone catch up to it. Just as Cubone hit it, a small barrier appeared.

"Bowie, tackle!"

Bowie's grassy head slammed against Cubone, throwing it away.

"Bowie, sleeping powder!"

Lauren's eyes widened. "Cubone, dodge it!"

But it was too late. The powder hit the ground Pokémon. Lauren glared at Camila.

Ally raised her hand. "Cubone is unable to battle."

"Cubone, return." She looked down at her Pokeball. "You did great." She looked at Camila. "You won one. But I got this one."

" _Lavitar_ , let's go," Lauren called out, letting her green Pokémon out.

" _Lav_?" the small dinosaur said, looking around.

"Lavitar, taunt."

The small Pokémon started to tease Bowie, who kept getting mad.

"Don't pay attention Bowie!"

The grass Pokémon didn't listen. It just ran to Lavitar, ready to tackle it.

"Hyper beam!"

The small grass Pokémon was pushed back, knocked out.

"Bowie is unable to battle!"

"Bowie return! You did great. We both have two left."

Lauren smirked. "What next?"

" _Teddy_  join me!" A brown bear appeared. The Pokémon looked at Lavitar and ran to it. She started to pepper the green Pokémon with kisses. Lavitar seemed to be enjoying it.

"Teddy, scratch!"

Teddiursa shook her head. She cuddled with Lavitar.

"Lavitar, tackle!"

Lavitar just glared at Lauren.

"Teddy and Lavitar have forfeited the match. You are up to your last Pokémon."

Both girls sighed.

"Go hang out," Lauren said, letting Lavitar out of his Pokeball. Teddy followed behind. "Growlie, let's go," Lauren called out, the small fire dog running to Lauren. Growlie was Lauren's first Pokémon, as she had it since it hatched.

Camila smirked. "Banana, join me."

"How can I not make fun of your Pokémon when you give them names like that?"

Camila's little Pichu ran to her. Banana was Camila's oldest Pokémon. She had him since he was just an egg.

Both Pokémon stood in front of each other.

" _Pi_?"

" _Arf_."

"Bite!"

"Dodge! Use shock!"

"Bite again!"

"Run!"

Lauren frowned. "What kind of move is that?"

"A smart one. Thundershock!"

"Flame thrower!"

The two moves connected, creating an explosion.

"Hey Lolo," Camila called from the other side of the smoke.

"What?"

"When Banana was hatched, he already knew this move. It's the one they can only learn through breeding."

Lauren's eyes widened. "No."

"Banana, volt tackle!"

"Growlie, dodge!"

Growlie tried to run, but Banana came out of nowhere, hitting it. The fire Pokémon yelped as it crashed to the ground. It stood up, growling.

"Are you okay Growlie?"

" _Arf_ ," Growlie responded, nodding his head.

"Let's finish this Banana."

" _Chu_ ," Banana cried, as it raised his tiny fists.

"Oh my god, it's like watching Lauren and Camila really fight," Dinah called, Normani laughing with her. "A pipsqueak and a bitch."

"Fireblast!"

"Thunder!"

"Quick attack!"

"Tackle!"

Both Pokémon stood in front of their trainers, panting.

"Fireblast!"

"Volt tackle!"

Banana broke through the fire, hitting Growlie. The fire Pokémon hit a tree. It tried to get up, but was unable to.

Lauren ran towards her fallen Pokémon. "Growlie!"

"Growlie is unable to battle. Camila and Banana win!"

Banana fell, tired. Camila walked to it and picked it up. She held the Pichu in her arms. "You did great. I'm so proud of you."

" _Pi?_ " he responded, nuzzling her.

She walked over to Lauren and Growlie. The green eyed girl was running her hand through his fur.

"You were amazing out there. I am so proud of you," Lauren whispered.

Banana jumped out of her arms and wrapped his own around the puppy's neck.

Lauren stood up and faced Camila. "You beat me. I can't make fun of your Pokémon anymore."

"Well, we didn't use Cyndaquil and Sir Watergun."

"I still can't believe your Pokémon's names sometimes. Teddy I get, but the others."

Camila laughed. "I like adding piazzas. But listen, Growlie gave us a run for our money. I think he deserves to have dinner. Just you, me, Growlie and Banana? Seven?"

Lauren grinned. "Seven."

Camila nodded and walked away, Banana running towards her and  jumping on her shoulder.

Lauren looked down at Growlie who stood up. "Guess I got that date I wanted."

Growlie barked, wagging his tail.

"Let's go buddy. We have a journey ahead of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon story out, Best I Can Be. Shawren/Camariana rather than Camren.


	2. the POWER RANGERS one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren's love is take away, literally. The rangers must get it back before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Power Rangers AU

 

"You can do this. Just to her and tell her. You got this," Lauren whispered, staring at the flowers in her hand. She looked up at her reflection. "You are going to be okay." Lauren sat up and walked out the restroom. She took a deep breath.

She looked down at the red and blue flowers. She grinned and started to walk towards the girl in question.

She stopped, and watched as Shawn walked up to Camila. She watched as they talked, too far to hear what was being said. She watched as Camila nodded and kissed Shawn's cheek.

Lauren sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. She turned and walked out, throwing the flowers into the trash can.

-

Reid sat back with a grin. He turned to his henchmen. "It seems like the Red Ranger is in love. Maybe we can use that to our advantage."

He sat back and stared at the mirror in front of him, as he watched as Lauren walked away. A smirk on his face. "You are going to wish you never left my side."

-

"It's their second date," Dinah said, grinning.

Lauren looked at her hands, glaring at the table. She could see Dinah, Ally and Normani looking at the couple a couple tables away. They were sharing an ice cream. Lauren closed her eyes, feeling the pain in her chest.

When her kind fell in love, it was forever. No one was going to hold a candle to Camila. And she didn't want anyone to.

They heard screaming. Lauren's head snapped to the direction, to see people run away. She watched as a tall monster grabbed one of the humans, shoved his hand into her chest and took something out that was glowing. The monster dropped the human and placed the glowing item into it's pocket. Lauren frowned, but stood up.

The black monster was throwing things. She turned to see Camila and Shawn. The taller boy was trying to pull her away, but Camila was trying to help the citizens.

Lauren turned to the other three girls. "Go. I'll get Shawn and Camila out of here."

The three nodded and ran away. Lauren looked around and found a metal pole. She grabbed it and ran to the monster. It was going to strike Camila, but Lauren used the pole to block the attack. She used her surprise attack to kick the monster away. She turned to Camila and Shawn.

"Go. I got this."

"I'm not leaving you," Camila said, shaking her head.

Lauren smiled softly. "Go. Take Shawn and find cover. I'll be okay."

Camila opened her mouth to respond, but was unable to.

Lauren felt it before she saw it. The monster shoved his hand into her chest. She felt his hand grip her heart. She felt it as it was taken out of her body. She gasped, as he held her glowing heart.

"Her love can feed me for days," the monster said, laughing.

Lauren fell to her knees, gasping to breath.

The monster kicked her chest. Lauren fell on her back. She felt numb as she stared at the sky.

-

"Lauren!" Camila screamed, as she ran to the girl. The monster was laughing at the fallen ranger. Camila fell to her knees next to Lauren. "Lauren, are you okay?"

The said girl looked up at Camila. Grey, dull eyes staring at her.

"Mila, we have to go."

Camila shook her head as she pulled Lauren onto her lap. Her tears welled up in her eyes.

The monster moved to stand over Camila.

"I have her love. I hold her emotions. Without her heart, she has nothing to fight for," the monster said, holding the said item in his hand. Camila looked up to see it glowing a bright red color. She saw the monster raise his hand. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but none came. She opened her eyes to see three of the five Power Rangers standing over her.

The Pink Ranger used her staff to stop the monster's hand. The Green Ranger crouch down in front of Camila and Lauren.

"Are you okay?"

Camila looked down with tear filled eyes. "I am. But she's not."

The Green Ranger nodded. She picked Lauren up, who groaned. Camila rushed behind her. The Green Ranger placed the incapacitated girl on the ground. Camila pulled Lauren back onto her lap. She watched as the Green Ranger ran off, leaving the two girls and Shawn alone.

Lauren let out a small moan. Camila rocked herself with Lauren. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay."

Camila didn't know how long she was sitting there. She looked up when she saw three shadows standing over her.

"Let's get her to safety," the Yellow Ranger said, bending down and picking Lauren up.

"C'mon Mila, I'll get you home. I can wait with you if you want," Shawn said.

Camila frowned, having forgotten about Shawn. She shook her head. "No. I'm going with Lauren."

"Mila," Shawn tried, but stopped when he saw the glare he was getting.

"Hold on."

Camila grabbed onto the Pink Ranger, and they were teleported away.

-

"How long do we have?" Camila asked, looking back at Lauren, who was asleep.

Dinah shrugged. "Until sunset. After, her heart will be unable to go back where it belongs."

"He said her love could feed him. Does she love anyone?"

Dinah and Normani turned to each other. "She didn't tell us."

Camila was about to say something when a moan interrupted. They all turned to see Lauren sitting up.

"Lo! Are you okay?" Camila asked, helping the girl up.

"M'fine," Lauren slurred, pushing Camila's hand away.

Camila tried to not be hurt. She watched as Lauren tried to get off the bed, but her knees buckled. Everyone raced to help her, but she pushed everyone away.

"M'fine!"

"Lauren, do you remember what happened?"

Lauren nodded. "Monster took my heart. So what?"

"We need to get it back."

"Why? Love is a weakness. That's what I learned," Lauren responded, shrugging.

"Lo?"

Lauren turned to Camila, her emotionless grey eyes connecting with her brown ones. "Loving you was the worst thing I've ever done. I pinning after you only for you to love someone else. This, no love, feels so much better."

Camila felt her own heart shatters. She stared at Lauren. "Lauren-"

"This feels so much better. My heart doesn't hurt anymore. You can be with Shawn, and I don't have to feel horrible because of it."

Camila shook her head. Lauren walked away. She turned to the other girls. "We have to get her heart back."

The three rangers nodded. "I have a plan."

-

Dinah and Normani were holding hands. The place they had chosen was empty.

"Why do we have to get my heart back?" Lauren asked, standing with the other two rangers.

"Because your heart wasn't the only one taken," Camila answered, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Lauren sighed.

"Shh, he's here," Ally said, pointing to the monster.

It was walking to the two girls on a date.

"Be ready," Camila said, preparing herself. She watched as the monster walked up to Dinah and Normani.

"Such lovely hearts," the monster said to the two girls.

Camila saw the pouch that held Lauren's heart. She nodded and ran to her friends. Ally and Lauren behind her.

"Ready?" Camila asked, taking the lead.

"Ready," Ally, Normani, and Dinah responded.

"Yeah, whatever," Lauren said, not really caring.

"Harmonizers!" They opened their morphers on their wrists and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

Within seconds, five multicolored superheroes stood there.

Camila looked at the Red Ranger, who didn't seem to care. She shook her head. Being the Blue ranger, it made her second in command. "Let's do this," Camila ordered.

The rangers attacked the monster, stabbing and using their blasters.

The five rangers were on the ground, gasping for air. "We're losing because Lauren isn't trying."

"I don't want my heart back," Lauren spat.

"But you aren't the only one who lost theirs. You came to Earth to protect everyone. If you let this monster win, then you let everyone down," Camila said, standing up. Camila turned to the others. "We have to try harder."

The rangers continued to fight. Camila was taken down and the monster grabbed her throat. Just as he was about to take her heart, a red sword stopped it.

Lauren used her sword to stab the monster again and again. She was able to cut the bag, releasing the hearts. Well, all except Lauren's.

The monster laughed. "You really think I'll keep such a special heart with the others?"

"Give it back."

"He can keep it," Lauren said. The girl turned and started to walk away, but Dinah grabbed her.

"No, you are going to get it back with us."

"Leave me alone!  _Don't_ touch me!"

"So you're going to stay like this?"

Lauren's body started to tremble. "Yes. I don't want it!"

"You are a Power Ranger. You came here to protect Earth. If you don't get your heart back, you won't care!" Dinah snapped, glaring at her leader.

Lauren reached out and grabbed Dinah's throat. She then flipped her, slamming her body to the ground. "I. Said. No."

"Lauren!" Camila shouted, running to the angry ranger. She tried to push Lauren off of the Yellow Ranger, but Lauren just pushed her off.

The monster laughed. "Without her heart, the Red Ranger won't be able to love. She only feels anger and hate."

Normani and Ally attacked the monster. Camila ran to Lauren and tackled her down. She pushed the girl onto the ground.

"Calm down! This isn't you!"

Lauren let out a yell. She flipped them over so she was on top. Camila looked up at Lauren's helmet.

"Lauren," Camila whispered, before demorphing. She stared up at Lauren, tears in her eyes. "Lo, please. I love you."

Lauren placed her hands over Camila's throat. Her hands shook as she stared at down at Camila.

"Lo, you have my heart."

Lauren released Camila's throat. She let out a small cry, as she jumped away. She turned to the monster and used her anger to fight it.

Camila watched as Lauren used her sword to stab the monster. She morphed again, turning to her team.

"Prepare the cannon," Camila ordered, grabbing her bow. The other rangers combined their personal weapons to create the 5H Blaster. "Fire!"

The monster exploded.

A single heart appeared in front of them. Camila walked over to grab it. She held it in her hand. She turned to the Red Ranger. 

Camila slowly walked up to her. Camila and Lauren demorphed, her grey eyes staring at the Camila's brown ones. 

Camila leaned up and pressed her lips against Lauren's. She shoved the heart into the Ranger leader's chest. She groaned against her lips.

Lauren pulled away, gasping. She tried to breath, her grey eyes going back to her usual green ones.

"I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I c-couldn't control myself," Lauren cried, falling to her knees.

"We know," Dinah answered, helping her leader up. "But we can talk about it later. Right now, we have a huge monster to destroy."

The heart snatching monster stood over them.

Lauren and Camila quickly morphed. The Red Ranger put her morpher close to her mouth. "Simon, send the zords."

" _Got it_."

The five rangers entered their zords. Forming their megazord, they fought against the monster. Using the zord's sword, they were able to destroy the monster.

-

Demi nodded, detaching the straps. She gave Lauren a smile. "You're going to be fine."

"O-okay."

"Can we talk about what you said?" Camila asked.

Lauren sighed and nodded. "My kind, we mate for life. We only fall in love once in life. And no matter what we do, we can't love anyone else. And I fell for you Camila. No one is going to hold a candle to you. And I thought, if I didn't have my heart, my  _love_ , it wouldn't hurt to see you with other people."

Camila stepped towards Lauren. "I only went out with Shawn because I thought you didn't feel the same."

"Really?"

"I'll end things with him. I don't want him, I want  _you_."

Lauren grinned. She leaned forward and kissed her. Camila kissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lauren - Red Ranger (Lion) [Not Human]  
> Camila - Blue Ranger (Shark) [Human]  
> Normani - Green (Turtle) [Human]  
> Dinah - Yellow (Eagle) [Human]  
> Ally - Pink (Bear) [Human]
> 
> Simon Cowell - Tech [Human]  
> Demi Lovato - Medic [Human]  
> L.A. Reid - Villian [Not Human]


	3. the TEMPTATION one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, temptation is just too much and you have to give in, and people will get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to "Ella y Yo" by Don Omar and Aventura. It's a Spanish song, and the lyrics in this is in Spanish, but the story is in english and tell the story.

_Ella y yo_  
_Dos locas viviendo una aventura castigada por Dios_  
_Un laberinto sin salida donde el miedo se convierte en amor_  
_Somos su marida, ella y yo_

Normani should be punished. She should be burnt at the stake for what she was doing.

Normani sighed as she felt her kiss her neck. Normani felt her hands roam around her body. Normani looked up and smiled at her. Normani couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you," she whispered, before going back to her neck.

"What about—"

She cut her off. "Don't worry about it. I'll handle it. She'll never know. And I do want you, and only you. Just please don't say her name."

Normani nodded slowly, tears in her eyes. "Okay."

She pulled back, "What's wrong?"

Normani shrugged. "I-I don't want to hurt her."

"She'll never find out. I can promise you that. I love you, okay? I love you so much."

Normani sighed and nodded. "I love you too," she whispered.

Normani moaned as she felt her lower body parts being explored. She grabbed her hair and gently pulled her up, so she would go back to look at her face. She gave her a smile and pulled her for a kiss.

She turned them around and she squealed. She looked down at her, a grin on her face. She could feel her hands on her ass. She bent down to kiss her again.

All guilt gone, as they both explored their naked bodies.

_Mi esposa y yo_  
_Igual que ustedes compartimos en la vida un eterno amor_  
_El dama perfecto, toda un belleza, el es mi inspiración_  
_Somos feliz ella y yo (ella y yo)_

Normani smiled as Lauren giggled. Camila was kissing Lauren's neck. She pulled Camila in for a kiss. Normani turned and saw Dinah kiss Ally's cheek. She couldn't help but frown.

Lauren walked up to Normani, and bumped her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Normani shrugged. "It's stupid."

"No it's not. It's bugging you, so it must be important. Look, how about we go out tomorrow night? I promised Camila I would spend the day with her, but tomorrow I will be yours."

Normani smiled softly. "Yeah. Hang out with your  _amazing_  girlfriend."

Lauren had a small loving smile. "She's the best. I love her, and I can't wait to start a real future with her. You'll have that soon, I promise you. You'll find someone who makes you happy. Someone who makes you smile."

"You're lucky to have found that at a very young age."

"Yeah, she's everything, you know? She's what makes me be a better person. She makes me want to be the best."

Normani looked at Camila, who was talking to Dinah. "I need to talk to you."

Lauren frowned but nodded. "Tomorrow, over coffee or something. We'll talk."

Normani nodded, her heart pounding in her ears. She gave Lauren a smile.

_Amiga ella y yo_  
_Solos nos vemos a escondidas para ahogar esta prohibida pasión_  
_Y aunque tiene dueña, yo solo tengo un sueño, ser su protector_  
_Somos su marida, ella y yo_

Normani looked at her cup of coffee. Her hands were getting clammy. She heard a  _ding_. She looked up and smiled as she saw Lauren walk up to her.

"I got you your coffee, just how you want it."

Lauren smiled and took a sip after she sat down. "You got it perfect."

"Well, you Cubans are  _so_  high maintenance."

Lauren laughed and nodded. She looked around, her eyes scanning her surroundings. "This place is pretty lonely."

Normani nodded. "Usually, it's packed, but some days it's deserted."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Normani took a deep breath. "I'm seeing someone."

"What? That's  _great_!" Lauren exclaimed, a huge smile on her face.

"It's not that great. She has a girlfriend, another one," Normani whispered.

"What?"

"She was a friend. And then we got drunk one day. One thing led to another and we slept with each other. I know I should have just stopped then, but I got addicted. I know it's wrong, but it felt so  _right_. I fell in love with her."

Lauren nodded for her to continue.

"I hate that we could only be together in secret. We have to keep our relationship in secret."

_Oye Normani lucha por amor_  
_No me aconsejes en tu posición_  
_Quizás su marida no mande en su corazón_  
_No sabes quien es victima en esta confusión_

"You have to come clean. If you really love she, and she really loves you, you'll have to come clean," Lauren told Normani after a few seconds of silence.

Normani shook her head.  _That_  was not what she wanted to hear.

"If she's with you, then she doesn't love her girlfriend. Your love is stronger than theirs."

"You don't know who the other woman is," Normani whispered while looking at the coffee.

"Who is it? Someone I know? Is it one of the stage managers? From the crew? I think a few of them are in relationships."

Normani nodded. And it got Lauren thinking in the couples they worked with.

"Ally," Lauren stated, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe it. Ally was thier best friend. She nodded slowly. "Okay, you're with Dinah. You love Dinah," she whispered.

Normani didn't answer. She couldn't open her mouth. She could feel her hands tremble on her lap. She could feel her heart pounding to get out of her chest.

_Mi esposa y yo, somos felices dos almas matrices se lo que es el amor_  
_Por eso te entiendo y aunque sea casado no_  
_Te alejes por temor, no lo hagas Normani, oh no no no_

_Mi amiga ella y yo teníamos claro que era una locura esta relación_  
_Pero la carne nos llamaba, y la cama nos hacia una invitación_  
_A solo hacer el amor_

"Look, I love Ally, and she'll always be my best friend. But if Dinah doesn't love her like I thought she did, then she shouldn't be with her. You deserve to be happy too. And you have to fight for it. Tell her. Tell Dinah to talk to Ally. She has to know."

Normani just stared, not believing what she had heard.

"I know how love works. It makes you do crazy things. It makes you irrational, and that's okay. Maybe Ally and Dinah weren't meant to be. And maybe you're meant to be with her. Just be with her."

"It's crazy," Normani whispered, her eyes stinging with tears. The conversation was making her feel even worse. It made her hate herself. "This is the stupidest thing I've,  _we've_  ever done. And we've tried to stop. We have, but it's calling us. The sex."

Lauren gave her a small smile. "You love each other. This is crazy, and the situation is bad, but you have to make good of it. Yeah, Ally will hate you, but that is what love makes you do. It makes you do crazy things."

_Ay ya te explique_  
_Cuando hay personas que se aman, el amor tiene que vencer,_  
_Y ya el marida entiende que perdió su hombra ahora es tu mujer,_  
_No pueden ganar los tres_

"I wish all three of you could get out of this okay. And I'm mad at Dinah for what she's doing, and I'm a little mad at you for doing this, but I get it. You love each other"

"But-"

"Look, if Dinah looked away, if she looked at other woman, then Ally lost her. Unless they had an nonexclusive relationship, which I doubt they did. And Dinah loves you. She's willing to break Ally's heart for you. That's saying something. Just let it happen. All three of you can't come out of this happy. Someone's heart will break, but it's part of the game."

_No seas tan tonta lucha por amor_  
_No, no me aconsejes en tu posición_  
_Quizás esa tipa no mande en su corazón_  
_Tu no sabes quien es victima en esta confusion_

"What if it was Camila? What if he was dating another girl on the side?" Normani asked, watching Lauren.

The green eyed girl frowned. She looked at the table. "It's love. I mean, Camila and I love each other so much. I know she wouldn't leave me, not like that. She would be honest, because that's what relationships are about right? Honesty. And if she were, I don't know. I mean, Ally and Dinah were dating for what, two months? But I've been with Camila for two, almost three years. I love her."

"I don't think I should talk to you about this."

"Why not? This is love, right? I know what it's about. Camila and I have been happy for three years. And we've been through a lot. So I think I'm a good person to talk to about this."

"But the other woman? It's not Ally."

Lauren let out a breath. "Good. I was getting nervous. You're my best friend too. And I didn't want to lose you  _or_  Ally. I love you girls too much."

_Amiga pido perdón yo nunca te falle,_  
_Me traicionaron las ganas de volverlo ver_  
_Y aunque todavía no puedo creer,_  
_Lo que este amargo encuentro me hizo comprender,_  
_Pues tu también llegaste a ese lugar,_  
_de tantas veces yo la fui a buscar_  
_Y aunque no es fácil lo que voy a hacer_  
_Admitiré que salí con tu mujer_

_Salí con tu mujer (Que?)_  
_Salí con tu mujer (No, yo no estoy creyendo esto)_  
_Salí con tu mujer (No, no)_  
_Salí con tu mujer_

Normani took a deep breath. "This is hard to say. But it's not Dinah, or any other girl you are thinking. I love you Lauren. But I love her too. And this is the hardest thing to do."

Lauren watched her with a confused look, but there was also a small smile on her face.

"It's Camila. I've been sleeping with Camila."

"What?" The look on Lauren's face broke Normani's heart. Lauren looked like her whole world came crashing down.

"Camila, we've been sleeping together for a year."

"A-a year?"

Normani nodded. She looked at Lauren who looked heartbroken. "A year. Lauren, I'm sorry, but I  _love_  her."

"I do too," Lauren whispered, looking away. "A year?"

"I'm sorry!"

_Que te perdone Dios, yo no lo voy a hacer_  
_Los perdí a las dos y a la misma vez_  
_Ya que todo era mentira cuando ella me decía_  
_Que se iba pa' Puerto Rico a vacaciones con su amiga_  
_Me mintió, tu y ella en una cama, haya en Bayamo_  
_Quizás en Isla Verde o Carolina, cuantos hoteles ensucio,_  
_Tu también, los odio a las dos_

"Camila cheated on me? With you? I-I thought you were my friend?"

"I am! I'm sorry Lauren." Normani reached for her hand but Lauren yanked it away.

Lauren let out a laugh. "And here I thought I knew what love was. So everything I told you was bull _shit_  because I didn't see that Camila fell  _out_  of love with me."

"Lauren—" Lauren stood up and glared at Normani.

"No,  _fuck_  you  _Normani_. Are you happy? You can have her. I want  _nothing_  to do with you!"

"Lauren, please, I'm sorry!"

"No, you love her so much right? You should listen to my advice, fight for her. But don't worry, you'll surely win, because I'm not fighting for her."

"Lauren—"

"How many hotel room did you two sleep in? All of them? All those times Camila told me to visit my family, where you two sleeping together? All those times Camila said she didn't want to party, were you two sleeping together? God, all this time I thought I had an  _amazing_  girlfriend and best friend."

"Please listen to me," Normani begged, her tears streaming down her face. She stood up and looked at the Cuban girl.

Lauren smiled as she looked to the ground. "I-I can't believe it. I never thought I'd lose a best friend and girlfriend at the same exact time. But I did. I lost you both, and it was my fault for being  _so_  blind. I was so blind."

"No, Lauren, listen!"

"Why should I? Why should I let you explain yourself? You want me to know how much you regret it, but you love her too much? How you wish I wouldn't find out this way? How you wish you weren't going to lose me?"

Normani let out a sob. She hated herself. Lauren's tears were streaming down her face. Just looking at her, Normani knew how much her heart was broken. Her heart was shattered, and she could see it in her eyes.

Lauren smiled, and it made Normani feel worse. "I-I don't ever want to see you, either of you. This is goodbye Normani, because from now on, you're both dead to me. All three can't win, and I've lost. Goodbye."

Lauren walked away, and all Normani could do was watch her leave.

_Que yo soy quien mas sufro con todo esto,_  
_Me mata el dolor_

Normani cried the second she reached her hotel room. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had lost a great friend, all for another girl. She grabbed her pillow and tossed it across the room.

She sat on the ground, trying to get rid of the pain in her heart.

_Fue una traición_

Lauren took a deep breath as she entered her hotel room. The one she shared with Camila. She could hear the shower on. She moved and sat on the bed, trying to get her mind wrapped around what she had been told.

_Normani was sleeping with Camila._

Lauren heard the shower stop. She felt like she couldn't breathe, the tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't be in that room. She shot up and started to grab her things. She was almost out when the bathroom door opened.

"Hey," Camila said, with smile on her face. Lauren looked at her. If she hadn't known the truth, she would have jumped her, while she just wore a towel. And she could see that she was expecting it.

Camila frowned when she saw Lauren.  _Really_  saw her; tears in her eyes, her bags with her. If she didn't know any better, she would have assumed she was leaving. She was going to get her answer in two seconds.

"We're done," Lauren told her anger in her voice.

"What? Lauren, why?"

"We're done, we're over."

"Why? Y-you can't break up with me for no reason. We've been together for three years."

"And you cheated on me for a third of that!" Camila froze as she stared at her. "Yeah, I know. Are you still confused about why I'm breaking up with you?"

"Lauren—"

"Do you know how  _stupid_  I felt? I was telling everyone how wonderful my girlfriend was. How she made me feel like I was on top of the world. I was telling people that you were the best, when you were in bed with someone else!"

"Baby—"

"I was telling Normani to tell her girl to break up with her girlfriend. I was telling her to tell  _you_  to break up with  _me_!"

"Please," Camila whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

Lauren shook her head, as she felt like breaking down. "I love you, I loved you so much it hurt."

"I love you, Lauren."

"No, you don't! If you did, you wouldn't have done this!"

"I'm sorry, please, don't leave."

"How can I trust you? How can I continue to give you my heart when I don't know if you'll give someone else yours?"

Camila wiped her eyes, as she watched the girl she loved start to walk away.

"I really do hope you and Normani are happy together. I'm not going to go and ruin your relationship. I'm not going to be petty. You and I are over. Normani and I are not friends. And as far as I'm concern, neither of you exist outside of work. So be happy, because as of now, I no longer care."

"Don't do this, Lauren! Don't leave me!"

Lauren stopped, as her hand touched the doorknob. She could hear the sadness in her voice. And she wanted to turn around and hug her. She took a shaky breath and gripped the doorknob.

"You should have thought of that when you got into bed with Normani." She opened the door and slammed it behind her. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of Ally's. She knocked on it.

She turned and looked at the door in front of the Texan's. It was across the room Normani was in. She heard crying in that room.

Ally opened the door, and frowned when she saw Lauren.

"C-can I stay here?"

Dinah, who stood behind Ally nodded. She pulled Lauren in and took her to her girlfriend's bed.

"What happened? Why aren't you staying with Camila?"

Lauren couldn't hold it anymore. She sobbed. "Sh-she's been sl-sleeping with Normani."

Ally didn't ask any more questions as she wrapped Lauren in a hug. She rubbed the heartbroken girl's back as she cried. Dinah clenched her fists. She couldn't believe it. She wrapped both girls in a hug, knowing it was what Lauren needed.

_Perdí un amiga por la tentación_  
__Summary: Sometimes, temptation is just too much and you have to give in, and people will get hurt._ Perdón_

Normani watched Lauren from the other side of the hallway. None of the other acts or the stage people, even their fans, with the exception of Ally, knew of why Camila and Lauren broke up. All Lauren said was that they didn't have the fire anymore. They didn't love each other anymore.

Lauren kept true to her word. She didn't do anything to make Normani's life hell, not that she didn't deserve it, she did, but Lauren just acted like they didn't exist. Normani knew that it was all a mistake. Camila had had little to no contact with Normani. She could see in her eyes that she regretted it too.

Ally and Dinah never let Normani or Camila near Lauren. One of them was always around her. Ally would shoot Normani glares. She knew that the blond hated her guts. She would hear Ally beg Lauren to let her do something to her. But Lauren always said no. She'd tell her that Normani wasn't worth it. And the comment always hurt her.

Normani knew that if someone gave up, there was nothing worth fighting for anymore. And any chance of salvaging their friendship was gone. Normani really was dead to Lauren, and there was nothing she could do.

Normani sighed as she looked at Camila who wanted to speak to her.

"I-I wish we never did this."

Normani nodded. "Me too. But there is nothing we can do to reverse what we did."

"I know. So what happens now?"

Normani shrugged. She didn't know.

"D-do you want to try us?"

Normani looked at her,  _really_  looked at her. She could see the bruise around her eye from when Dinah punched her. She looked tired and heartbroken. Normani shook her head.

"Not right now. Everything is fresh. And I don't think Lauren would want anyone to know why you two broke up, if she did she would have told someone, but she hasn't. I think we should wait."

Camila nodded, her hands in her pockets. "I really do love you."

Normani sighed. "Enough to break Lauren. But was it worth it?"

"Is love ever worth it?"

Normani looked back to see Lauren watching them. She looked at Normani and walked away. Normani frowned. "I don't know."

_Adiós_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: This story exists somewhere else, as a WWE story.
> 
> Normani - AJ Lee  
> Lauren - Paige  
> Camila - Seth Rollins  
> Dinah - Dean Ambrose  
> Ally - Emma


	4. the INNOCENT one (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camren in the eyes of Dinah, Ally, and Normani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Puppy/Forgetful!Lauren, Four Piece Fifth Harmony
> 
> A/N: This idea came to me while watched Law and Order: SVU, the episode where the retired football player had been hurt so many times, his memory is spotty and slept with a minor and he didn't even know it.

 

Ally Brooke turned on the television. It was the final audition episode for the X-Factor. She had seen her own performance and wanted to know her competition. It was getting closer to the end, and only about three more performances were left. She leaned back and watched, as the second to last performance walked out. The girl was in white, and light blue jacket. She looked cute.

" _What's your name?_ " Simon asked, looking up at the girl on the stage.

" _Camila Cabello_."

" _Who is here with you?_ " LA asked from his seat.

Camila grinned. " _My parents, my little sister, my girlfriend and her family._ "

Ally watched the girl's eyes light up.

" _They are all back there?_ " Demi asked, smiling.

Camila nodded. " _Yeah, my girlfriend wanted to watch me._ "

" _She must be proud._ "

" _She's the reason I'm here._ "

The scene on the screen changed, and Camila was outside the stadium.

" _Hi, my name is Camila Cabello, I'm fifteen years old. I never thought I'd be here, trying to sing in front of everyone. But my girlfriend told me that other people should hear me sing._ "

The scene went back to the stage, as Demi talked. " _I can see you light up when you talk about her._ "

Camila looked down. " _Yeah. She's my best friend. And I only sing to her. She won't sleep if I don't sing._ " Camila looked sad for a second. " _A year ago, Lauren got hurt, bad._ "

The scene changed to backstage to Camila's family. They were all watching.

A teenage girl with dark brown hair and green eyes pointed to the television. " _Camz!_ "

Camila's girlfriend's mother, Clara Jauregui was on screen. " _Lauren was a bright girl. A year ago, during a softball game, another player swung the bat, not seeing Lauren standing on the way. She was hit in the head. The injury caused some damage in the brain. She struggles to remember things, and her attention span is very short._ "

Ally looked at Lauren, who was staring at the television at Camila, her eyes shifting everywhere.

" _She told me she wanted the world to hear my voice, and I can't say no. I want to do this for her, for my little sister, for myself._ "

Simon nodded his head. " _What are you going to be singing?_ "

" _Aretha Franklin's Respect,_ " Camila responded.

Simon signaled for her to start. Camila took a deep breath and sang her heart out. The camera shifted from the judges, to Camila, to her family. Ally watched as Camila and Lauren's eyes stay on Camila.

After she finished her song, the judges clapped. Before they could comment on the performance, Lauren ran into the stage and wrapped her arms around Camila. The crowd 'awed'.

Lauren looked at the crowd. " _There are a lot of people._ "

Camila smiled as she grabbed Lauren's hand. " _There are. Shh, they are going to talk now._ "

Lauren looked to the panel of judges and gasped. " _Camz, look, it's Demi. You love her,_ " Lauren said, pulling Camila's hand. " _Hi Demi!_ "

The Skyscraper singer smiled. " _Hi sweetie._ "

" _There are a lot of people,_ " Lauren whispered, turning her attention to Camila.

" _Girls,_ " LA Reid called out, trying to get their attention.

Camila and Lauren turned to the panel.

" _Hi Demi!_ "

" _Hi Lauren._ "

Lauren gasped. " _She knows my name._ "

" _Hey Lo, why don't you wait with our parents?_ "

Lauren turned to Camila and nodded. " _Okay. I love you. Good luck, you're going to do great_." She kissed Camila's cheek and skipped off stage.

" _Cute,_ " Demi commented, smiling.

Camila looked to the judges.

They all said their comments about Camila's singing and she passed through with four Yeses.

The last performer came out and sang, but Ally didn't remember it. She was just thinking about this Camila and Lauren and their story.

-

Dinah watched as Camila talked to her laptop. She had been watching for a few minutes, not sure how adorable it was.

" _Come home?_ " Lauren asked through skype.

"I can't Babe, you wanted me to be on X-Factor, remember?"

" _Where? Come home_ ," Lauren whined, pouting, tears in her eyes.

"How about you get in bed, and I sing a song for you?"

Lauren sighed through the monitor. Dinah could hear shuffling from the monitor and smiled.

Camila started to hum a familiar rhythm.

_As you go through life you'll see_  
_There is so much that we_  
_Don't understand_

_And the only thing we know_  
_Is things don't always go_  
_The way we planned_

_But you'll see every day_  
_That we'll never turn away_  
_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side_  
_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_  
_We are one_

Dinah watched as Camila sang to Lauren.

Since become a group, Dinah and the other two girls had yet to meet Lauren. They have seen pictures, heard Camila's conversation about her and watched her appearance on X-Factor, but had yet be in a room together.

Dinah smiled as Camila whispered a goodnight and closed her laptop.

Camila set her alarm, waking up very at three in the morning, to greet her girlfriend before the other girl had to go to school (Dinah and the girls were told that Lauren went to a special school and had someone with her at all times).

"You love her, don't you?"

Camila looked up with a grin. "I do. She's my whole life."

-

Normani and the girls were excited. After a few weeks, they were finally going to meet Lauren. Camila had left to retrieve the girl.

The door opened and Lauren and Camila walked in. Lauren looked around in awe. "Where are we Camz?"

"This is the place I'm staying at. Want to meet the girls I'm singing with?"

"You're singing?"

Camila gave Lauren a smile. "Yeah, c'mon, they want to meet you."

Lauren let Camila drag her to the other girls. Lauren smiled at Normani and the other two girls.

"Hi, I'm Lauren," the green eyed girl said, extending her hand.

Dinah was the first to shake it. "Hi Lauren, I'm Dinah."

Lauren grinned, turning to the others.

"I'm Ally," she said, taking a step forward. "I saw you one tv."

Lauren frowned and turned to Camila. "I was on tv?"

"When I auditioned for X-Factor, you were with me," Camila explained.

Lauren frowned. "Can I see it?"

"Of course, before bed, okay?"

Lauren nodded her head and turned to Normani. "Hi, I'm Lauren."

Normani smiled. "I'm Normani. I like your eyes."

Lauren grinned. "I like Camz's eyes."

Camila kissed Lauren's cheek. Lauren then turned to Normani again. "Hi, I'm Lauren."

-

"Mom said it's okay," Camila said, looking down at Lauren, who was curled up at her side.

"Where are we going?"

Camila smiled. "Around the world. You'll get to see me sing every night."

"I like when you sing. Can you sing now?"

"Of course," Camila said, smiling.

Camila sang to Lauren, and when the older girl fell asleep, she snuck out of the bed and walked to the other three girls.

"I'm not trying to be mean, but how do you deal with repeating yourself over and over again?" Dinah asked Camila.

Camila shrugged. "We've known each other since kids. I've loved her for half that time. I mean, it gets hard at times, but I love her too much to give up. Seeing her face light up, it's the best feeling."

"Lauren seems really sweet," Ally commented, smiling.

"She's adorable," Normani added, grinning.

Camila smiled. "Thank you for letting her come to tour with us. I know being away from me for the competition made her really sad."

"As long as we don't have to deal with you anymore, we are okay with that," Dinah said smirking.

Camila was about to respond, when she heard her name being called in a panic tone. Camila smiled at the other girls and went to see what was wrong with Lauren.

"Camz, where are we?"

Camila moved onto the bed and sat with Lauren. "You're with me, that's all that matters."

Lauren nodded her head. She looked into Camila's eyes. "I-I know I forget a lot, but I'll never forget that I love you."

Camila smiled. She gave Lauren a gentle kiss. "I love you too. And I know you'll never forget that too. How about we go to sleep? Hmm?"

Lauren nodded her head. She curled up at Camila's side and closed her eyes. Camila ran her hand through Lauren's hair.

"Stay innocent," Camila whispered, before falling asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two is available.


	5. the RAISED BY WOLF one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren went missing when she was three. She was found seventeen years later, having been raised by wolves.

****Lauren Jauregui was three when she went camping with her parents. Her father was out looking for wood while her mother was setting up their tent. Lauren was sitting on a log, coloring in her book. Her tongue sticking out as she scribbled in the wolf. It was a pretty green wolf.

Lauren heard a branch break. Looking up, she saw a butterfly fly by. She looked at her mother, to see her looking at the instructions. Lauren shrugged and followed the butterfly deep into the trees.

That was the last anyone ever saw Lauren.

-

Seventeen years later, Camila Cabello walked into the same path. She shook her head, not believing that she got lost.  _Stupid Dinah and her plans_.

Dinah Jane Hansen had wanted to go camping for her birthday. She invited three of her closest friends, Camila, Normani Kordei Hamilton and Ally Brooke Hernandez.

Camila was voted to find wood to burn. And of course she got lost.

An hour later, she was still trying to find her way back.

She heard rustling and froze. That was it. That was when she was going to die. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned and opened her eyes. She saw a girl standing there. Camila opened her mouth, before frowning.

The girl had a pair of mesmerizing, emerald eyes. The girl tilted her head, her long, messy, brown hair moving with her head.

Camila quickly averted her eyes before they could go lower, as the girl was bare.

Nothing. That was what the girl was wearing. Camila quickly took off her jacket and took a step towards the girl. The girl let out a growl, her teeth showing.

Camila froze. She stopped and stared at the girl. She took another step and the girl let out another growl.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Camila said, showing the girl her jacket.

The girl frowned and tilted her head. Camila bit her lip, before getting an idea.

She held the jacket up. "Wear."

Camila placed the jacket on her shoulders. She then grabbed the jacket and offered it to the girl. The girl took a step towards Camila and reached for the jacket. She held it to her face and sniffed it. Keeping an eye on Camila while the girl took a step towards the girl and placed the jacket on the girl's shoulders. She then took a step back.

"I am lost. Do you know where the other people are?"

The girl tilted her head.

Camila sighed, not sure how to communicate with someone who didn't know what she was saying.

Camila reached for the girl, who tensed up. She watched Camila.

"Home?"

The girl stared. She kept her eyes on Camila. The girl's head snapped to the path. She let out a growl.

"Mila!" Camila heard Ally call out.

"Those are my friends," Camila told the girl, who looked ready to attack. "They are nice."

The girl turned to Camila.

"There you are. We've been looking for you," Dinah said, shaking her head.

"I was trying to find my way back," Camila told her friends, grinning.

Ally looked to the girl. Her eyes widened before turning to look away. "Oh."

Normani and Dinah looked at the girl and blushed. Both looked away.

"Why are you out here, naked?" Dinah asked, looking to the ground.

"She doesn't understand English,"  
Camila whispered.

"Have you tried speaking Spanish then?"

"I don't think she can talk."

"Are you okay?" Ally asked the girl, taking a step towards her, but the girl took a step back and growled.

Ally stopped, a little scared.

"I think something is wrong with her,"  
Dinah whispered, staring at the naked girl with a frown.

"Do you think we should take her with us?" Normani asked, looking at Camila.

Before Camila could answer, there was a howl. The girl perked up and looked around. Her eyes went to Camila, before she ran off, taking Camila's sweater with her.

"What just happened?" Ally asked, drowning.

Dinah shrugged. "I don't know. But we should probably get out of here before the wolves come out and kill us for their pups."

The three other girls walked back.  
Camila wanted to find out more about the girl.

Taking a deep breath, she followed her friends back to the campsite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wolf Girl available now.


	6. the YOUNG JUSTICE one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the big League is busy, the kids must step up.

 

**_Earth 27_ **

_Metropolis_

Dinah Jane Allen's eyes scanned the restaurant, a grin on her face. Her foot was vibrating, a little to fast to be normal. But she was excited. She was finally going to be able to on a mission without her adoptive father. She loved him, but she wanted to be her own person.

She was sitting in the back, away from prying ears. She had gotten a message from SG. She knew that initial, and was so excited to meet  _Supergirl_.

She saw a blond girl walk in. She looked down at the girl's wrists and saw silver bracelets (they weren't noticeable if you weren't looking for them). Dinah stood up and waved at the girl.

"Are you Dinah Allen?" the blond girl asked, a soft smile on her face.

Dinah nodded. "Kid Flash."

"I thought Wallace West was Kid Flash," the other girl questioned, a small frown on her face.

"Dad is taking a break to help with Don and Dawn. Uncle Wally is the Flash now. So I'm taking his place," Dinah told the blond. "Are you  _her_  daughter?"

The shorter girl grinned. "I am Allyson, daughter of Diana, Princess of Themyscira."

"Wonder Girl?"

Allyson nodded, a small smile on her face.

The front door opened again and a glasses wearing brunette stumbled in. She looked around, as she lowered her glasses. She grinned when she saw Dinah and Allyson.

"Oh shit," Dinah muttered, her eyes wide. Her heart beating quicker.

Allyson frowned. "Langauge."

"Th-that's  _her_. That's  _his_  daughter," Dinah whispered, looking in awe.

"She can hear you," Allyson told Dinah.

The brunette walked to them and grinned.

"Hey, I'm Camila Kent," she said, extending her hand. "Yeah, I'm  _his_  daughter."

"Pleasure to meet you. Mother talks highly of your father."

Camila smiled. "You're mother is a lovely person. Barry is a stand up guy."

"What are we doing here?" Dinah questioned, excitedly.

Camila shook her head. "We have to wait for two more people."

A dark skinned girl walked in and walked straight to their table.

"Camila?"

The girl in question nodded. "Normani, these are Allyson Prince and Dinah Allen. Dinah, Allyson, this is Normani Curry."

"Is it true you talk to fishes?" Dinah asked, feeling like a kid at a candy store.

Normani glared at Dinah, who just grinned back.

A dark haired girl walked into the restaurant and walked to them. She gave Camila a nod.

"This is Lauren Wayne," Camila said, smiling.

Lauren didn't smile. She just looked at each and every face in front of her.

"Hey," Dinah started, waving, "I'm-"

"-I know your name Allen," Lauren said, blinking. "I know all about you girls."

"What are we doing here Camila?" Normani questioned, looking at the Man of Steel's daughter.

"Lex Luthor's son is planning something, our parents have overlooked it and we need to do something about it," Camila said, looking at each person.

"So we're joining forces like our parents? Make our own Justice League?" Dinah questioned, her legs blurring with speed.

Camila nodded, a grinning. "What do you say? We make our own league? A  _Young Justice_?"

Normani shrugged. "I'm in."

Allyson nodded her head.

"Duh," Dinah interjected.

They all looked at Lauren, who was scowling.

"Maybe we'll do a better job than Bruce's team," she said, shrugging.

"We're doing this. Four of them grinned, happy to find a place.

-

_Still Metropolis_

"Mom? Dad?" Camila Karla Kent, daughter of Clark Kent and Lois Lane, called out, walking into the Kent house. She took off her glasses and placed them on the table next to her. She grinned when Krypto ran to her. She got onto her knees and hugged the dog. "Hey Krypto, how was your day?"

Krypto barked, licking her cheek.

"Mila, where have you been?" Clark asked, walking towards his daughter.

"I was just meeting with some friends. Where's mom?"

"She's preparing dinner. You know, we have to eat a lot," Clark joked, winking at his daughter.

Camila laughed. "Okay, I need to talk to you first though."

Clark raised his eyebrow and waited.

"I know I'm too young to join the League," Camila started, looking at her hands.

"You're just fifteen," Lois Lane said, (she never changed her name to Kent).

"I know, and so are the other kids," Camila told her.

"What other kids?"

"Normani Curry, Allyson Prince, Dinah Allen and Lauren Wayne," Camila said, whispering the last name.

"Wayne? Bruce Wayne's daughter?" Clark questioned, a frown on his face.

Camila nodded. "Yeah, we don't want to be sidekicks forever. I want to be my own person, and I'm sure the other girls do too."

"So what are you planning?"

"We're making our own league," Camila told her father, nodding her head.

Clark and Lois looked at each other.

Clark smiled. "I always knew you were going to do great. When you took your Aunt Kara's place as Supergirl, I always knew that was what you were meant to do. I will support you."

Kara Zor-El has met someone when she time traveled and staged there, leaving the Supergirl name vacant. When Camila came of age, she took the name and legacy.

Camila grinned, and turned to her mother.

"I will worry, but I know this is your calling," Lois told Camila, standing up.

Camila hugged both her parents.

-

_Central City_

Dinah sped into the house.

"Dad! Mom! Guess what!"

Barry Allen rushed to his daughter, a orange-yellow streak going through the living room.

"What happened?" Barry asked, hugging his daughter.

"Supergirl met with me, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, and Aquagirl. She wants us to make our own team, like the Teen Titans and Justice League."

A grin appeared on his face. He hugged her tightly. "I'm really proud of you."

Dinah grinned. She was adopted by the Allens when her parents were killed during an attack in the city. Barry couldn't just leave a little girl there so he took her home. Barry and Iris fed her and then took her to the hospital. They fought for Dinah, and won. A few years later, Dinah was playing in her father's office during a storm. The rest was history.

"Do you know your first mission?"

With a smirk, Dinah answered, "Classified."

Barry laughed. "We'll have a race this weekend, see how fast you've gotten."

"I'll beat you old man."

"We'll see."

-

_Themyscira_

"Mother," Ally Brooke, Princess of Themyscira, or Ally Brooke Prince to the world, greeted.

"Ally, How was your meeting with Kal-El's daughter?"

"It went well, we are going to be making a team of our own."

"How was Bruce's daughter?"

"Broody as expected," Ally answered, standing in front of Diana with a sword.

"Do you believe in this team?"

Ally smiled, "I do."

Ally didn't know her father. She was told that he was a hero and Diana loved him. Ally was the second child to be born in Themyscira, after her mother of course.

Ally had been training since she was a child, as her mother didn't want to leave her child defenseless.

Ally's dream was always to follow her mother's footsteps and be a hero.

Diana raised her sword, "Let's see what you've learned."

Ally grinned and raised her own sword, before charging to her mother.

-

_Altantis_

Normani Curry was the daughter of Arthur Curry and a previous relationship. Mera took Normani in as a daughter.

"Father, Mother," the Princess of Atlantis greeted, smiling at the dolphin that wanted to be petted.

"Normani, how was you meeting?" Arthur Curry questioned.

Normani hugged her father. "It went well. Supergirl wants us to join forces."

Arthur nodded.

"You are going to show them how a queen protects the world?" Arthur asked, a teasing smile on his face.

Normani nodded. "Of course. Black Mantee and his father had nothing on us."

Arthur laughed. "When this kingdom falls into your hands, I know you will protect it well."

Normani beamed, "I have you to teach me until then."

Arthur nodded. "Your mother wanted to speak to you about something."

Normani started to walk away before stopping. She turned to her father. "I'm glad you found me."

Arthur nodded before going to his throne.

_-_

_Gotham City_

Lauren walked into the mansion, glaring at the ground.

"Miss Lauren, how are you today?" Alfred Pennyworth asked, walking to the young girl.

Lauren looked up and smiled at the man. "Alfred, it's just Lauren."

"I'm making lunch, would you like some?"

Lauren nodded and followed the butler to the kitchen. She smiled as she reached for a piece of pie Alfred had made.

"Hey Alfred," Bruce greeted, walking into the kitchen. He turned to see Lauren ignoring him. "Hey Lo."

Lauren didn't respond.

"I hear you may be joining another team," Bruce commented, trying to make conversation.

Lauren nodded. "Kent, Allen, Curry and Prince."

"Do you trust them?"

"I trust them more than I trust you."

"Lauren, we have to get passed this," Bruce told Lauren, getting an anger look in response.

"Get passed what? That you let my mom and dad die?"

"I'm your father Lauren," he tried, staring down at the young girl.

"Michael Jauregui was my father, you just got my mom pregnant."

"Lauren-"

"You only took me in because you feel  _sorry_  for me. Because you're the reason they died!"

"I tried Lauren," Bruce whispered, seeing the girl in front of her get angrier.

"You let him kill my family!" Lauren snapped, glaring at the older man. "Taylor was just ten!"

"Laur-"

"You could have stopped him, but you just keep letting him kill people. You don't do what you should," Lauren snapped, shaking her head.

"We don't do that Lauren," Bruce tried, shaking his head.

"I'm not you Bruce. I'm going to do what you never could. I'm going to  _kill_  the Joker."

-

_Happy Harbor_

Camila brushed her skirt, smiling at her new outfit. Her parents gave her Aunt Kara's cape. She changed from her white and blue outfit to her blue and red one.

She sat up when she saw Dinah run into the facility. Dinah was wearing a yellow and red outfit, with Barry's old symbol on her chest. There was a red mask on her face.

"Is that new?"

Dinah nodded, grinning. "Yeah, dad wanted me to have this."

Ally walked in, her shield and sword on her back. Her gold, blue, red suit twinkling. The shield was made by her mother as a present for her mission.

Behind her was Normani, in her green suit and a miniature trident at hand, given to her by her father before she left.

"Waiting for the Bat Jr. again?" Normani asked, a small shake on her face.

"That is what happens when you have no powers," Dinah commented, a grin on her face.

"You do know who her father is, right? He has beaten all our parents before," Ally reminded, raising her eyebrow

A motorcycle motor got louder and a black bike entered the building. Lauren in her black outfit fitting tightly on her body. There was a yellow bat symbol and a brand new utility belt around her waist. Lauren climbed off the bike and took off her helmet. The cowl hiding her face and eyes.

"He's  _not_  my father," Lauren snapped, placing her helmet down. She reached into her utility belt and took out four devices.

"What are those?" Normani questions.

"We will need to communicate with each other," Lauren told them, "they work as cell phones, but also have in-ear communicators."

"So we are doing this?" Dinah asked, excited.

Camila nodded. "Yeah. We are."

Normani smirked. "Let's go beat Luthor."

After a quick planning, (which Lauren was sure was going to fail), Dinah ran out in a flash. Camila grabbed Normani from her arm pits and flew out, Ally following behind her.

With a sigh, Lauren got on her motorcycle and zoomed out of the hideout.

_To Be Continued..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUNG JUSTICE (A FIFTH HARMONY STORY) available now.
> 
> -
> 
> Casting:  
> Diana/Wonder Woman: The one and only Gal Gadot of the DCEU-verse.  
> Barry/The Flash: Grant Gustin of the Arrowverse.  
> Arthur/Aquaman: Jason Momoa if tbe DCEU-verse.  
> Clark/Superman: Tyler Hoechlin of the Arrowverse.  
> Bruce/Batman: Christian Bale of the Dark Knight Universe.


	7. the SUPERHERO one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila and the girls protect the Earth after gaining powers. Villains try to destroy them, but when one of their own is against them, they have to do what they can to stop them.

 

Five girls, five powers. They all got their powers one day when they were out camping, when an asteroid-like thing passed in the sky. The girls each got powers based on what they were doing when it passed. Lauren was on her phone (electricity), Dinah was making a fire (fire), Normani was drinking water (water), Camila was poking at flowers (Earth), and Ally fell out a tree (wind).

But with powers came responsibilities. The same phenomenon that gave the girls their powers gave other people their powers. And not all of them had good intentions. It caused the girls to be heroes in a dangerous world.

-

Camila groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing. She tried to remember the last thing she did, but nothing came up. She sat up and looked around, seeing Dinah on the ground.

"DJ!" she exclaimed, rushing to the younger girl. She tapped Dinah's cheek, waking her up. "C'mon DJ, wake up."

"Mila? Wha's goin' on?" Dinah questioned, letting out a little groan from pain. She rubbed her eyes before looking around. She started to push herself up.

"I don't know," Camila answered, helping the other girl. She placed her hand on Dinah's back in case she fell back.

"Where are Lo, Ally and Mani?" Dinah asked, looking to Camila, a frown on her face.

"I don't know. I don't remember how we got here."

Dinah stood up and went to the bars. She tried to look around. They were in some sort of lab. It was dark. Dinah grabbed the bars and was shocked away. She let out a small yelp as she released the bars.

"DJ!"

There was a laugh. "Glad to know you're awake. Your other two friends and still sleeping." The lights turned on, and Camila's eyes closed from the brightness. She heard a groan.

She opened her eyes again. Her eyes filled with tears, seeing Lauren chained to table, in pain. Wires were connected to her body. Her body was trembling, static all around her.

"Fuck," Normani muttered from somewhere in the room.

"Are you guys okay?" Camila asked, getting as close to the bars as she can without touching them.

"We're fine," Ally answered, her voice close.

Camila turned to the man in front of her. She clenched her teeth, remember all the fights they had with him.

"What do you want with her?" Camila demanded, her fists clenching at her side.

Machine Gun Kelly, a stupid villainous name in Camila's opinion, smirked. "Your little friend here is a battery. She could power the whole city alone. She can power up my weapons." He clicked a button in his hand and Lauren started to scream in pain. Camila could see Lauren's electric current surrounding her body. The lights in the lab got brighter.

"Stop!" Camila shouted, the other girls begging for him to stop as well.

The man pressed the button again and Lauren's screams decreased. Soon, the girl was just breathing heavily, her eyes half closed. She let her head drop to the side.

"She's the perfect battery," he whispered, grinning. "But she has used a lot of power. We need to charge her up." He walked to his computer and started to type. He pressed another button and again, Lauren started to scream again.

"Stop it!" Camila begged, her eyes filling with tears. She could see Lauren's body seizing up in pain.

 _Kelly_  just laughed. Camila watched until alarms started to go off. He started to freak out.

Camila watched as the machine exploded. She turned to see Lauren scream out. Her body convulsed, as her powers and more returned to her. She could see the sparks appear around her body. Lauren thrashed against her restraints as her body overloaded.

Then the building power shut off. Camila reached over and touched the bars. Nothing happened. She turned to Dinah. "Melt them."

Dinah reached over and placed her hands on the bars. Camila watched as her hands started to glow. The bars started to turn red and slowly melt away.

Before Dinah could finish, they heard  _Kelly_  scream. They saw Kelly's body light up, as electrical currents ran through his body. His body slumped. Camila knew he was dead.

Dinah continued to melt the bars until they were able to escape. Dinah then went to break Normani and Ally out while Camila tried to look for Lauren. With the reserve power, Camila could see Lauren's outline. The other girl was sitting on the ground. She ran to Lauren, who seemed in pain. She reached over to touch the girl, but ended up being zapped back.

Lauren let out a small whimper of pain. Her hands clenched up.

"Lauren?"

No response.

"Lauren, it's okay, it's me, Camila," she whispered, as she tried to get as close to the girl as possible.

Lauren looked up. Her usual green eyes were a blue color. Camila could see a haze in them. Lauren clenched her teeth and grabbed Camila's wrist. Before the other girl could say anything, Lauren allowed currents to run through Camila. The younger girl gasped, feeling the pain of the currents. Fortunately, she was grounded and was able to withstand it.

"Lauren! Stop!" Camila shouted, but the other girl didn't listen. She used her powers to send electrical currents towards the other girls. Dinah quickly created a firewall, stopping them. Lauren let Camila drop and turned her attention to the other girls. Lauren let out another attack towards the other girls. Normani was clipped on the shoulder. The water-based hero dropped with a scream. Ally and Dinah checked on the other girl.

The girls were more durable than a regular human, but they still had their weaknesses. Water could beat Dinah. Fire could beat Camila. Ice and electrical powers had an advantage over Ally. Earth-like powers could take Lauren down. And electrical powers could kill Normani.

Camila knew that Normani had to be protected. Lauren didn't seem to be in control, putting Normani in danger.

Camila pushed herself up and tackled Lauren down. "Get out of here!"

Dinah turned to Ally and Normani. "Go, I'll stay with Camila."

Ally nodded and helped Normani up, both running out of the building. Camila gritted her teeth from the pain she felt. She felt Lauren kick her away.

"What do we do?" Dinah asked, helping Camila up. They looked at Lauren, who seemed to have small sparks escaping her body. The appliances around her seemed to connect to her in some way.

"We have to get out here. All this machines can charge her," Camila said, taking a step away from Lauren, who was glaring at them.

Dinah created a fireball and threw it at Lauren. Lauren zapped it away.

"Run!" Dinah shouted, pulling Camila with her. They ran out the building. Camila could feel Lauren behind them, her baby hairs standing. Dinah and Camila reached outdoors and ran as far as they could from the building. Camila turned in time to get hit by Lauren's attack. She fell a few feet away, her back on the ground. Lauren's attack felt stronger than the other times she got hit.

Dinah threw another fireball at her and Lauren was able to redirect it. The grass around them caught on fire. Dinah's fists caught on fire and she charged towards the other girl. Lauren was able to evade every punch sent her way. When Dinah stopped, Lauren let her fist fly and punched Dinah.

"Fuck!" Dinah exclaimed, punching Lauren. It hit her that time. Lauren reached over and grabbed Dinah's arm. She let currents go, and Dinah let out a scream.

Camila rubbed her head and grabbed a rock. She threw it at Lauren, getting her attention. The other girl dropped Dinah and turned to Camila.

Camila pushed herself up and shook her head. She looked down to see vines pop up from the ground and wrap around Lauren's ankles. Lauren stopped for a few seconds, before zapping the vines away.

Camila felt her heart clench as the vines broke away. Each girl had a connection with their elements. Normani could sit in rain for hours and just watched puddles grow. Dinah liked to sit in front of a fire and hear the crackles. Ally's loved when the winds were strong, she said they whispered to her. Lauren was always found near a generator, she said the currents spoke to her. And Camila liked to sit where she was surrounded by tree and nature, the trees used to tell her stories.

And watching Lauren break the vines broke her heart. Camila tried her best to stop Lauren, but nothing helped. Lauren tackled Camila down, her hands on the girl's neck. She let her electrical powers hurt Camila.

Camila groaned, as she felt the currents run through her body. She reached around, as her heart started to beat faster. She could feel vines move under her hand.

Lauren stopped her attack and raised one of her hands. Camila watched as a weapon formed in her hand. Camila closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she thrust her hand up. She heard a gasp. Lauren's weight left her. She opened her eyes and looked at Lauren, who was laying on the ground next to her. The other girl's eyes cleared up as she stared at her abdominal, where a vine spear was sticking out of her. She moved her hand to take it out when Camila shot up.

"No!" Camila pushed Lauren's hand away. She knew Lauren would bleed out if she tried to remove the weapon. Camila watched as blood dripped out of Lauren's lips. She looked up and around. "Help! Dinah! Normani, Ally!"

"I-I'm sorry," Lauren whispered, reaching for Camila's hand.

"No, stop, you have to save your energy. We have to get out of here," Camila cried, tears streaming down her face.

Lauren gasped, as she spazzed. Camila took off her jacket off and pressed it around the wound. Lauren let out a groan.

"I-I couldn't, I didn't want to. I had no control," Lauren whispered, tears in her eyes. She was staring up at Camila.

Camila shook her head. "No, it wasn't your fault," she said, tears streaming down her face. Camila tried to help Lauren up, but stopped when the other girl let out a cry. "You have to hold on."

"I-I forgive you," Lauren whispered, smiling at the other girl.

"You can forgive me later. At your birthday party," Camila told her, rubbing her eyes.

Lauren smiled. "You, you planned a party?"

Camila let out a small laugh. "Of course. It isn't every day you turn twenty-one."

"I-is Lucy gonna be there?" Lauren asked, tears in her eyes.

"Of course. She loves you," Camila whispered, running her hand through Lauren's hair.

"C-can you tell her I love her," Lauren asked, wincing. Her breathing started to get shallower. "C-can, can you tell my mom and dad I love them?"

Camila shook her head "You're gonna tell them yourself."

Lauren smiled at her. "Y-you're my best friend."

"And you're mine."

There was a moment of silence.

"Is Dinah dead?"

Camila looked over to see the other girl still on the ground. She looked at Lauren. "Just hold on, okay?"

Lauren gave her a little nod. Camila stood up and rushed towards Dinah. She turned the girl and slapped her cheek, not knowing that Lauren had removed the vine the second Camila turned away.

A scream was heard a few minutes later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the first stories I wrote for these one-shots. It just took me a while to write it.


	8. the LAW AND ORDER INSPIRED one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn Mendes is a FBI agent who goes after child predators. There was one case that haunts him, but when he finds her, he knows he needs to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the whole story, and it just a small part.

 

Shawn Mendes's job was tough. Not in the physical way, although there were moments were it was, but in the emotional and mental way. But he knew that was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. And his wife made sure he didn't go too deep into his work. He knew his work would take over his life if it weren't for her,  _Karla Camila Cabello_.

At the moment, he was at the dinner table, wanting to wrap his mind around his day at work. Seeing those  _pictures_  and  _videos_  were horrendous. He heard footstep get closer. He didn't have to turn to know who it was. His wife walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his cheek and smiled softly. "Is everything okay?"

"There are so many videos and pictures."

"I'm sorry," Camila whispered, moving to sit on his lap. She made him look at her. "Talk to me."

Shawn closed her eyes. "There are more videos of  _her_."

Camila sighed, rubbing his shoulders. She grabbed his cup and refilled it. "How old is she now?"

"We think she's five, maybe even less."

Shawn was a detective. He helped search for child predators. It took a toll in him, but Camila tried to keep him front spiraling.

But there was one case that Shawn was invested of. A few years back, there were pornographic pictures of a three year child circulating the dark web. Shawn had tried to find her, wanting to rescue her. But wherever she was, she was hidden. Two years after the initial photograph, videos started to pop up. Shawn felt sick to his stomach when he saw a small part. He went home and cried. Camila held him until he fell asleep.

It was three years and Shawn was nowhere near close of finding the girl,  _Lolo_.

Shawn sat with Camila on his lap. They sat in silence, their minds racing. Shawn just hoped the girl was safe wherever she was.

-

Shawn was wearing his uniform, his bulletproof vest pressed up against his body. He felt his gun in his hand. He took a deep breath, not knowing if he wanted to or didn't want to use his gun. His team had gotten an address to a member of a child pornography ring. Shawn watched as another detective bust the door down. Shawn and the team stormed into the house, guns raised.

He froze when he saw a little girl sitting in a corner. Her hand wrapped around a stuffed bears arm. The little girl had dark brown hair, pale skin. She was wearing a pyjamas. But it was her eyes that caught Shawn's attention. They were the green eyes he had been staring at and hoping to find.

With a sharp breath, he walked up to the girl and put his gun away. He raised his hands and knelt down in front of the girl. The little girl's eyes scanned the room. He could see the fear in them. He smiled when the girl looked at him.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to be scared," Shawn told her, but the little girl just stared at him, raising her bear to hide her face. "What's your name?"

No answer.

"Who's your little friend?"

The girl hugged the bear.

"My name is Shawn, and I just want to make sure your friend is okay," Shawn told her, giving her a smile.

The girl looked to her bear. She offered her bear to Shawn and watched him as he placed the bears mouth to his ear. He nodded, "Oh, okay. Yeah, I'll ask." He turned to Lauren, who looked interested. "He wants me to know his name, can I know his name?"

"'enji."

"Benji? It's nice to meet you. Can you tell me your name?"

"L-Lauwen," the girl answered, her hands reaching for the bear..

Shawn gasped. "Princess Lauren? I've been searching for you." He gave her a bow. Lauren giggled. Shawn smiled. "Can I save you from his castle?"

"Daddy?" Lauren asked, looking up at him.

"He'll be out too," Shawn answered, his hand clenching at his side. He took a deep breath and stood up. He offered the girl his hand and lead her out of the room. Shawn flinched when her heard shouts. There were loud bangs.

Lauren looked around, fear in her eyes. "Daddy?"

Shawn knew what happened, he crouched down in front of Lauren. "You're safe now."

"Daddy!" Lauren cried, wanting to run back into the house Shawn stopped her, holding her while the girl cried.

Shawn held her as she cried. It didn't take long for her to stop crying. She was just leaning into Shawn, Benji in her arms. Shawn watched all the officers and detectives walk out. When he found the one he was looking for he started his walk towards him.

"Austin!"

The detective in question turned and smiled. He looked at the little girl in her arm with a raised eyebrow. "What's sup?"

"Do you still have your stash?"

A grin appeared on Austin's face. He signaled for the detective to follow him. They walked to his car and the other guy opened it. He took out a box and took the lid off, revealing an array of Doritos. "So glad you live up to your name," Shawn said, smiling. He rubbed Lauren's back. "Hey Lauren, do you want a Dorito?"

"Dowito?" Lauren asked, raising her head. She looked around and her eyes widened. "F-fo' me?"

Shawn and Austin nodded their head. "You can have two."

Lauren's eyes widened. She turned to Benji, giving him a small nod. She shyly pointed to the cheese and cool ranch ones. Austin nodded. He grabbed two bags, one of each and handed it to Lauren, who hugged the bags. "T-t'ank mis'er."

Austin nodded. "Find me if you need more."

Shawn turned and looked at the girl. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Daddy?"

"Want to see my cool car?" Shawn asked, ignoring the question.

"'enji too?"

"Of course. Prince Benji will be going with us too," he said, getting an excited nod from the little girl. He raised his hand, calling for his partner. Dinah Jane walked up to him.

"Is this his daughter?" Dinah asked, looking at the little girl.

Shawn nodded. "We have to get her checked out."

Dinah nodded her head. She grabbed her keys and walked to the squad car. Shawn placed Lauren on the back seat and placed the seatbelt on her. He did the same with Benji on the seat next to her. Lauren looked up at him.

"I'm gonna sit on the other end, okay?"

Lauren nodded her head. Shawn quickly moved around the car and sat next to Benji. "Lauren, Benji, this is my good friend Dinah. Dinah, these are Princess Lauren and Prince Benji."

Lauren giggled, kicking her little legs. Shawn smiled, not knowing what the future held, but was grateful to have saved another angel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual 'book', Safe, available now.


	9. the LAUREN LIVES one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren lives in this one.

"Fuck you guys," Lauren snapped. She was tired of the other girls. She was tired of having the other girls judge her partying life.  _Why couldn't they just let her live?_

Camila and Normani rolled their eyes. Dinah bit her lip, while Ally sighed.

Lauren grabbed her phone and just walked to the car. The other girls followed behind. The green eyed girl sits in the passenger seat and placed her earbuds in her ears and closer her eyes. She could hear whispering behind her and puts the volume up on her phone, trying to drown the other girls out.

Lauren didn't even notice she fell asleep until she felt a jolt. She opens her eyes, only to see the world spin around her. She gasps when she feels a sharp pain in her arm. Her head slams against the car. Everything goes black.

When Lauren opens her eyes again, nothing is moving. She moved her head, flinching from the pain in her head. She reached up, but cried out from the pain of her hand. She tried to remember anything before waking up. She remembered getting into an argument with the other girls.

 _The other girls_!

Lauren reached over and took off the seat belt. With a whimper, she moved her body to get a better look around the car. She looks at the driver, feel tears in her eyes when she sees blood everywhere. His head was tilt to the side. Lauren knew he was dead.

She turned to look at the other girls. Normani, Dinah and Ally all had their eyes closed, but Camila's weren't. The girl's pupils were staring straight at Lauren, but weren't seeing anything. Lauren could see blood all over Camila's shirt. There was a lot of blood on the side of her head.

"No!" Lauren reached over to open her door, falling out. She pushed herself with her good arm and leaned against the car. She stumbled forward until she grabbed the door, opening it. "Camila," she whispered, tapping the other girl's cheek. Camila's head offered no resistance and just lulled to the side. "Wake up." Lauren could feel her tears slip down her face. "Please Camila," she tried, getting no response. With a groan, she climbs into the back seat and leans to Normani. "Mani."

Lauren puts her hand on Normani's chest, feeling it rise. She lets out a breath. She moved to the back seats. She does the same with Ally, feeling movement. She turns to Dinah, and with a hesitant breath, places her hand on Dinah's chest.

"No no no no no," Lauren said to herself, groaning as she leaned into her hand. "Dinah, you can't leave us. Wake up," Lauren told her, leaning over to tap her cheek.

There was no response.

With a sob, Lauren moved away from her young friend. She got out of the car.

She sat on the ground next to the car while she heard the ambulance get closer. She watched as the vehicle moved towards her. The paramedics rushed out of the car and ran to her.

"Are you okay?" the male paramedic asked, crouching down in front of Lauren.

Lauren shook her head. "Help them."

"Let's get you help," he said, helping Lauren up.

"Help them!" Lauren shouted, shaking her head.

"My partner is helping them."

"Help them," she repeated, feeling exhausted. She felt her legs lose support. She leaned against the paramedic. Everything started to blur into each other. The edges of her sight started to darken, slowly moving towards the middle. "Save them." Darkness took over and she just slumped forward.

-

Lauren woke up a third time to steady beeps. Her body felt numb, her head throbbed lightly. She opened her eyes to bright white lights. She slowly sat up and looked around, not seeing anyone. She looked down at her arm and saw it wrapped with a cast. She pulled her IV out and stumbled off the bed. She fell to the ground but used the bed to get back up. She walked out of the room and stumbled down the hall. She saw a receptionist desk and walked to it. She leaned against the table, feeling exhausted. She looked at the lady, waiting to be seen.

"A-Ally Hernandez," she managed to say, "N-Normani Hamilton."

The receptionist sat up. "You should be in your room."

"I need to know," she whispered, shaking her head.

The receptionist flagged down a nurse, who rushed towards them. The nurse helped Lauren back to her room.

"I-I need to know," Lauren whispered, tears in her eyes, "they're my family."

The nurse sat Lauren down and looked at her. "I'm sorry, Ally Hernandez didn't make it."

Lauren felt her body turn cold. "M-Mani?"

"Out of surgery. She's resting."

Lauren nodded her head. The nurse had Lauren lay down and put a new IV on. Lauren watched as the nurse injected something in her IV. She felt herself become relaxed.

"Mani's okay," was the last thing she said before she lost consciousness again.

-

Lauren used her good hand to eat her hospital food. Her mother was sitting on a chair, while her father was with Camila, Dinah and Ally's families.

"When can I see Mani?" Lauren asked, wanting to see her last friend.

Clara looked up. "She hasn't woken up yet."

Lauren nodded, going back to her lunch. She was so lost in her head, she didn't notice Clara walk out of the room. She put the spoonful of food in her mouth, keeping her mind on the food in front of her instead of the people she had lost.

"Lauren," a somber voice said, getting Lauren's attention.

The girl looked up. "Can I see Mani now?"

Clara turned to Mike, who wasn't making any eye contact with the girl in front of her.

"Lauren, Normani had some internal bleeding the doctors missed. It, it wasn't good. She, she's gone," Clara whispered, walking to her daughter.

The room was silent. All anyone heard was the spood fall onto the tray. Lauren felt herself go numb before she was hit with her emotions.

"No," Lauren whispered, shaking her head.

"Lauren," Clara whispered.

"NO!" Lauren shouted, tears streaming down her face. "Please tell me this isn't real."

  
Clara's eyes filled with tears. She turned to Mike before looking at her daughter. "I'm sorry."

"No! Mommy," Lauren cried, feeling her mother wrap her arms around her. "Bring them back Mommy, I need them."

Clara rubbed Lauren's back. She held her daughter.

Mike walked in and rubbed his daughter's back. Lauren moved back, staring at her parents. "The last thing I told them was fuck you. They died before I could say sorry."

"They knew you didn't mean it. They knew you loved them. And they loved you," Mike told her, rubbing his eyes.

Lauren just cried until she couldn't anymore.

-

Lauren was visited by the families of her friends. They all told her they were glad she was okay. Lauren knew it was lie. She knew they wished it was their own child instead. Lauren wished the same. It was better than feeling what she felt.

She lived, but she felt like she died inside. But she promised her friends she would live for their families, and give Sofi a big sister she lost.

She just hoped it was enough to help her. Her reason to live.


	10. the SAVE HER one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren feels nothing. Camila thinks she can make her feel something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sexual assault attempt in this. It doesn’t get too far. The actual attempt is short. It’s between the ** if you don’t want to read it.

Lauren sighed, as she looked to the person next to her. She could see the rise and fall of her chest. She could hear the soft snores coming out of the girl. The small murmurs of a dream she was having. And frankly, it was getting on Lauren’s nerves.   
  
She stared at the ceiling, before getting up. She quickly got dressed. She tied her boot up and stood up. She made sure she had her phone, her money, her jacket on. After making sure she wasn't leaving anything behind, she quietly left the apartment, not sparing the girl a second look.  
  
Outside the apartment, she felt the fresh air hit her face. She took a deep breath, before making her way back to her own apartment, everything about the girl she had just slept with left behind.  
  
-  
  
"Why do you do this to yourself?" Ally asked, shaking her head. She stabbed her lunch with her fork, her eyes on Lauren.  
  
"What?" Lauren asked, frowning. She just sat down with her lunch. She hadn't even greeted Ally when the other girl asked that question.  
  
"Mani told me you got home late. We all know what that means."  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"Because this isn't healthy Lo," Ally shot back, giving the girl a look.  
  
"It's my life, why do you care?"  
  
"You're my best friend. I said I would look after you."  
  
"I never asked you to do that."  
  
"No, but I promised my mom I would."

Lauren clenched her teeth. She knew Ally’s mother meant well, she took her in after Lauren’s own parents abandoned her, but Lauren didn’t want anyone to take care of. She didn’t need a babysitter.  
  
"Can we not talk about this?"  
  
"Fine, just know I don't like this. I never did."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"L-Lauren?" another voice asked.  
  
The green eyed girl turns to see a brunette stand there. "Yes?"  
  
"Y-you don't remember me?"  
  
"Should I?"  
  
The girl's eyes widened. She rubbed her hands together, as she tried to look at anything except the girl in front of her. "N-no. I-I just wanted to know if you had the, uh, the Creative English notes."  
  
"You're in my class?"  
  
"Y-yeah. I just, uh, I'll get them off someone else. I have to go," the girl said, almost running away.  
  
Lauren sighed, before turning to Ally. She saw Ally giving her a look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You slept with her."  
  
Lauren frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You slept with her, what else could that mean?"  
  
"Why does that matter?"  
  
"Damn it Lauren. She liked you. She probably thought you liked her back."  
  
Lauren scoffed. "It was a one night stand."  
  
Ally stood up. "You are such as ass."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Away from here. You aren't the person I knew. You've changed. And until you decided to be the girl I chose to be my best friend, I won't hang out with you."  
  
Lauren rolled eyes. "Just leave then. Everyone else left me."  
  
Ally let out a laugh. "Some people wanted to stay. But you just pushed them away. This, being alone, is your fault."  
  
"Fuck you Ally!"  
  
"You'd probably leave in the morning and forget I ever existed." And with that Ally stormed away.  
  
Lauren watched her leave,  
  
Who needed her? Who needed anyone?  
  
-  
  
Lauren was walking out of her class when she was pushed against a wall. She dropped her things, as a fist hit her.  
  
"What the fuck!" Lauren stood up, rubbing her jaw.  
  
"You're pathetic, Jauregui."  
  
"Did I fuck you too?" Lauren went down again after another punch. "Fuck!"  
  
"You're nothing Jauregui. Get your head out of your ass. You're a piece of shit," the girl snarled, before turning around and leaving Lauren on the ground.  
  
Lauren stood up and touched her lips. She pulled her fingers away, seeing them covered in blood.  
  
Lauren huffed and stormed away.  
  
That bitch.  
  
-  
  
Lauren flinched as Normani cleaned up the cut on her lip.  
  
"It was complete bullshit," Lauren said, glaring at the towel with red spots.  
  
"I'm shocked it didn't happen earlier."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lauren asked, pushing Normani away.  
  
"You're an ass Lauren. You use people. And once they are no use to you, you drop them."  
  
"I already got a lecture from Ally, I don't need one from you."  
  
"We don't like who you're becoming. You aren't the Lauren we grew up with."  
  
"People change," Lauren snarled, her hands clenching up into fists.  
  
"But you changed for the worse. I don't even know if I want to be best friends with someone like you."  
  
Lauren stared at Normani, not sure what to say. She smiled. "You don't have too."  
  
Lauren grabbed her jacket.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Anywhere, so you don't have to see me anymore," Lauren told her.  
  
"Lauren, get back here. Lau-"  
  
Lauren slams the door shut. She leaves her apartment, not sure where to go. She sighed, before heading to the closest bar for a drink.  
  
-  
  
Stars. Bright stars. Stars above.  
  
Lauren smiled, as she watched the stars shine. They were so beautiful. They shined so beautifully. She wondered if she could shine like them. It was all she dreamed of.

She sighed, leaning deeper into the cushion she was in. She could hear the bass of the music. She could hear chatter and laughter. She wanted to go out there and be with people, but she didn’t have the energy. She looked at the glowing stars stuck on the ceiling of the room.

She heard rattling. She looked at the door when it opened. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

“ _Dude,_ ” she heard, causing her to open her eyes. She looked over to see two guys standing there, red cups in their hands. Lauren rolled her eyes.

“ _It’s Whore-regui,_ ” the other guy said, laughing.

“What the fuck do you dick-holes want?” Lauren asked, pushing herself up. She could hear the slur in her own voice, having drank enough alcohol to feel the effects.

“How about some dick?” Dick Hole 1 asked, raising his eyebrow and grabbing his own crotch.

Lauren just laughed. “Yeah, sure thing. Go find me real ones.”

Dick Hole 2 took a step forward his hands on the front of his pants, trying to unbutton them.

*Lauren rolled her eyes. She tried to get off the bed. Her head spun, her knees buckling underneath her. Lauren felt both Dick Holes rush to her, each grabbing an arm to help her back on the bed.

“Stop,” Lauren slurred, trying to push them away. The two men didn’t stop, their lips connected on her neck. “Stop.”

Dick Hole 1’s hands started to run up and down Lauren’s thigh, getting higher each time. Before he got any close to where Lauren didn’t want him to get, the door opened.

“ _Oh, sorry_ ,” she heard. She raised her head to see a curly haired guy and a familiar face at the doorway.

“Help, please,” Lauren slurred, trying to push the guys away again. The boy rushed forward and pulled the drunk guys off her.*

“What the fuck man?!” Dick Hole 1 snapped, pushing the Good Boy away.

“She doesn’t want this, leave,” Good Boy responded, grabbing Dick Hole 1 by the shirt and pushing him out the room. Good Boy turned and grabbed Dick Hole 2 and dragged him out as well. He slammed the door and locked it, leaving Lauren with Good Boy and Familiar Girl.

“Are you okay?” Familiar Girl asked, helping Lauren up. The green eyed girl was wiping her neck, wanting the feeling of the Dick Holes off her.

“Am fine,” Lauren snapped, glaring at her lap.

“Let’s get you home,” Familiar Girl whispered, getting Lauren up on her feet. Lauren stumbled on her feet. Good Boy helped Familiar Girl. Lauren watched her feet as she walked. She inhaled deeply when she felt the fresh air hit her face.

Familiar Girl and Good Boy helped Lauren into the passenger seat of a car.

“I’ll get her home,” Familiar Girl told Good Boy.

“Are you sure?” Good Boy answered, and Lauren wanted to laugh. She didn’t even know why.

“Yeah, Hailee is probably looking for you,” Familiar Girl told him, getting Lauren’s attention. She knew a ‘Hailee’, she wondered if it was the same one.

“Text me when you get home, please?”

“I’ll text. Thanks for the help Shawn,” Familiar Girl said, giving her name of Good Boy.

“See you later Camila,”  _Shawn_  said, nodding his head.

Lauren felt the vibration of the passenger door closing. She took a deep breath, feeling tired. The driver door opened. Lauren felt Camila’s presence enter the car. Lauren turned to look at Camila.

“I fucked you right?” Lauren said, her voice a slur.

Camila didn’t answer. She grabbed her phone. “Where do you live?” the girl asked, ignoring the question.

“I’mma stay at a hotel,” Lauren told the other girl, her eyes closing.

“Why?”

"Mani's mad'a me,” Lauren answered, letting her head drop to the door next to her. She felt her mind letting go. A hum was the last thing she remembered before the alcohol made her fall asleep.

-

Lauren groaned as she came to. Her head felt like it was trying to split open. She rubbed her head, her eyes opening. She stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. With a small frown, she sat up, groaning when the movement made her stomach turn. She didn’t recognize the room.

The last thing she remembered were stars. Nice, beautiful stars.

A cough broke her out of her thoughts. She crawled towards the end of the bed to see a girl sleeping on the ground.

“What the fuck?” Lauren asked herself, before standing up. She lost her balance but didn’t stop. She grabbed her shoes and laced them up. Making sure she had her phone and money, she headed towards the door.

“You’re leaving again?” she heard, causing her to freeze.

“Just go back to sleep,” Lauren told her.

Lauren heard the girl,  _Camila_ , from what she remembered, standing up. She felt the other girl walked towards her. Taking a deep breath, Lauren turned to look at Camila.

“Just leave me alone.”

“Why? You look like you need someone to talk to,” Camila whispered, looking at Lauren.

“You can’t save me,” Lauren snapped, glaring at the girl.

“I can try,” Camila told her, taking a step closer. She looked up at Lauren, who’s hand was reaching behind her.

“Thank you for helping me last night,” Lauren whispered, opening the door. She looked at Camila before walking out of the room, and hopefully out of her life.

-

Camila remembered that night. The way Lauren touched her. The way Lauren kissed her. The way Lauren moved her fingers inside of her. The way Lauren’s mouth felt against her body, between her legs.

Camila believed it meant something. It broke her heart when she found out it meant nothing.

But it was college and meaningless sex was a part of it. (That’s what she told herself to feel better about herself.)

Camila stared at Lauren, who was leaning into a girl. She watched as Lauren’s lips landed on the girl’s neck. She watched as Lauren’s disappeared in the girl’s hair.

Camila remembered the way Lauren’s lips felt against her. She drank the beer in her cup in one go and stormed to Lauren. She grabbed the girl’s hand and pulled her away. She didn’t stop until she made it to an empty room. Once the door closed, Camila pushed Lauren against the door and connected their lips.

Lauren kissed her back.

Camila turned them and pushed Lauren onto the bed. The green eyed girl stared at Camila, her eyes filled with arousal. Camila took off her shirt and climbed the bed, straddling Lauren. The older girl smirked and kissed her.

-

Camila feels movement next to her. She opened her eyes, her head pounding slightly. She looked over to see Lauren getting dress.

“You’re just going to leave?” Camila asked, feeling anger course through her body.

Lauren turned to her, no expression on her face. “What did you expect? That I would fall for you? That I would change my life for you? I  _don’t_  know you.”

Camila opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

“You can’t save me Camila.”

“Why don’t you let me?” Camila asked, using a blanket to cover her body.

Lauren closed her eyes. Camila felt hope, only for it to be diminished when the other girl opened her eyes.

“I’ll see you around,” Lauren whispered, taking a step back.

Camila watched Lauren walk out of the room. She watched Lauren walk out of her life.

Some people just didn’t want to be saved.


	11. the SINGLE MOTHER one (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Dinah and Normani never thought they’d find a homeless girl and a baby.

 

“Don’t be stupid,” Dinah said, rolling her eyes.

“But Troy’s going to be there,” Ally whined, pouting.

“Nope. It’s family night. You have to stay,” Normani told her, putting her bag to the side.

Ally rolled her eyes.

Dinah and Normani met when they were in their twenty-three. Ally was just four, from a previous relationship Dinah had. They were engaged when they were twenty five and married shortly after. Thirteen years later, the family of three were happy, with the mothers in love.

“You’re going to miss this when you go to college,” Dinah told her, giving her a small smile, “you’re going to miss the little moments.”

That broke Ally’s pout, giving her a small smile. “I know. Okay, yeah, can we go watch a movie? Maybe dinner after?”

Normani nodded her head. “Of course. We’re leaving in ten minutes.”

Ally gave each mother a hug. “I do love you and every moment we spend together.”

“We know.”

-

“Oh my god,” Ally said, shaking her head.

  
Dinah and Normani laughed, while the family walked towards the small restaurant. They had gone seen a random movie.

(Dinah and Ally had a way to choose random movies. Ally would pick a number from twenty to forty. Dinah would then count until the chosen number landed on the movie. They’d skip movies they had seen before, unless they both chose that it was worth a second watch.)

Normani lead her family to a seat near the back, knowing that Dinah and Ally were busy with their conversation.

A teenage boy walked towards the table. He gave them a smile, grabbing his notepad. “Can we start you off with drinks?”

Dinah and Ally looked up.

“Hey Shawn,” Ally greeted, giving the boy a grin.

The waiter looked up from his notepad. “Ally, hey. Misses Hamilton.”

“Get out,” they heard. They all looked over to see a security guard push a girl out of the female restroom. The girl whimpered as she tripped on her own feet. Normani could see a bundle in her arms. The security guard pushed the girl again. “Out!”

“Excuse me,” Shawn told the family, rushing to the security guard and the girl. Shawn got between them and glared at the security guard. “Chill dude.”

“We don’t allow her kind in here,” the security guard snapped, his fists clenching.

“I  _let_  her come in,” Shawn told him, trying to seem bigger.

Normani could see the girl rock the bundle in her arms. Her clothes were torn and dirty. She was wearing just a t-shirt and jeans, ruffed up shoes. Her jacket was bundled up in her arms. She wasn’t dressed for the weather.

“I’ll let the boss know who you let in here,” the security guard said, a smirk on his face.

“Sure. And I’ll let her know about how you like to push girls around,” Shawn shot back, clenching his own fists, “I think she’ll like that less.”

The security guard’s smirk left his face. He shot the girl a glare and walked away. Shawn’s stance relaxed and he faced the girl. He gave her a small smile. “Sorry about him. Were you able to clean her up?”

The girl nodded her head. “Yeah, thank you,” she whispered, and it broke Normani’s heart. Her voice sounded broke, as if she was expecting it.

Shawn smiled. “Hold on, okay?”

The girl nodded. Shawn rushed away, leaving the girl alone. She moved the bundle in her arms. “We’re okay,” she whispered, looking down at the bundle. Normani could hear the love in her voice.

Shawn returned with a paper bag. He gave it to the girl. “There is some food in there. And baby food incase you ran out. I put some new diapers and clothes, for both of you.”

The girl grabbed the bag, her hands trembling. “Thank you Shawn,” the girl whispered. Normani was able to hear the tears in her voice.

Shawn gave her a smile and shrugged. “No problem. Just, come back if you need more. I can help Camila.”

 _Camila_  nodded her head.

“Take care of your mommy Lauren,” he told the bundle, getting a little whimper back.

Camila and Lauren walked out of the restaurant. Shawn went back to the family.

“Sorry about that,” he told them, giving them a small smile.

Normani stared at him, seeing the worry on his face. The family ordered and ate in silence. When they left, they made sure to leave a good tip for the boy after seeing how his heart was made of gold.

The family walked out, not as cheery as before. The event had taken the joy out of the day. Dinah and Ally got straight into the car. Normani took her time, and she was glad she did. She stopped moving when she heard crying. She walked away from her car and started to walk towards the back of the restaurant.

“Please,” a helpless voice whispered, “just a bite.”

There was just crying.

“Mani, where are you going?” Dinah asked, getting out of the car.

Normani just waved her off. Dinah and Ally quickly got out of the car and followed her. Normani just followed the sounds, stopping when she saw the girl from earlier,  _Camila_ , holding a small child,  _a baby_.

Camila looked up and saw Normani standing there. The girl tensed up. She hugged her child closer to her, her eyes filled with fear.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Normani told her, putting her hands up.

It didn’t calm Camila down. Her eyes stared at Normani, waiting for something. The baby was still crying, and didn’t seem like it was going to stop anytime soon.

“I just want to help,” Normani tried again, pointing to the crying baby, “my name is Normani. That’s my wife Dinah and our daughter Ally.”

Camila looked ready to escape, but she slowly nodded, looking down at the baby. Normani walked closer, getting on her knees next to the baby.

“Sh-she doesn’t wanna eat,” Camila whispered, tears in her eyes.

Normani looked down at the baby. She was wearing clean pyjamas, her little hands covered. Her eyes were closed as she cried.

Normani placed her hand on the girl’s forehead, feeling warmth. “She’s warm.”

Dinah crouched down next to her, looking at the child. “How old is she?”

Camila rubbed her eyes. “Nine months.”

“May I?” Dinah asked, reaching for the baby.

Camila nodded. She let Dinah take the baby. Normani watched as Dinah inspected the crying baby. “She’s getting sick. She can’t stay out here.”

Camila let out a shaky breath. “Y-you can’t take her.”

“You can stay with us until she gets better,” Normani told her, offering her hand to Camila.

The small girl looked at the two, her eyes shifting to her baby. She gave them a little nod. She grabbed her things, taking the baby back.

“What’s her name?” Ally asked, as the four walked back.

“Lauren,” Camila said, her eyes on her baby.

Ally opened the door and allowed Camila and Lauren to enter. The rest entered after. The car ride was silent with the exception of Lauren’s cries and Camila whispers trying to sooth the baby.

The car made it to the house in no time. Camila looked around in awe. She stood in the middle of the living room, her eyes wide. Ally rushed to her own room. Normani took a step towards the homeless mother and her crying baby.

“Lauren probably wants to get to get clean, a real shower?”

Camila nodded her head, pulling her baby closer to her. Normani lead Camila to their bathroom. She showed her where they kept everything and left her to bathe her child, or who they assumed was her child.

“What’s on your mind?” Dinah asked, walking to her wife.

“We can’t just let her go,” Normani told her, shaking her head.

Dinah nodded. “Why don’t we let her clean up and we talk in the morning? It’s late. And we’ll go from there.”

Normani nodded her head. She could hear Camila’s voice from the bathroom, as she talked to the baby. The married couple went to the living room to relax. Ally walked out of her room and sat with them.

Camila walked out shortly after, a calm, bundled up Lauren in her arms. The little girl wasn’t crying anymore, looking happy.

“Thank you,” Camila whispered, looking relaxed.

“Would you like a shower?” Dinah asked the girl, who looked tempted. She looked at the little girl. “We can look after her. Or work something out.”

Camila looked at the baby, that was gripping her hair. She gave a small nod. “Lo can, uh, she can sit in the bathroom with me.”

Dinah and Normani nodded. Ally stood up, telling them she had some spare pyjamas she could let her borrow.

Camila grabbed the clothing and went back into the restroom with the little girl. They waited for a short while before Camila returned. The girl looked cleaner and the most relaxed they’d ever seen her. She looked confused as to where to put her dirty clothing.

“Mama,” Lauren whispered, cuddling against her mother, as they just discovered. They all saw the smile appear on Camila’s face. It was the happiest they had ever seen her.

“Hi Lolo, are you hungry now?”

Lauren just curled up against Camila, grabbing the wet hair.

Camila sat on the ground with Lauren on her lap. She grabbed the baby food from earlier and fed the baby. Little Lauren ate the food. Normani took the moment to look at the baby. The top of her head was covered with dark brown hair. Her skin was snow-like and her eyes were the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

“She’s really beautiful,” Dinah said, looking at the little girl.

Normani reached over and touched the baby’s forehead. It was a lot less warmer. Lauren’s kept her mouth opened, ready for another spoonful of food, but her eyes stayed on Normani.

“I think she just wanted a good shower,” Normani said, smiling at the baby, “she’s going to be okay.”

Camila gave Normani a small smile. “Thank you.”

“Are you hungry?” Dinah asked her, standing up.

Camila looked surprised. “No, I uh, I have my own dinner,” she said, pointing to her plastic bag.

“That’s cold, don’t you want something warm?”

Camila shook her head. “I’ve had colder.”

Dinah shook her head. “No, you’re under this roof. You are eating a warm meal. I’ll warm up some milk for Lauren too.”

Normani smiled at her wife as she watched her walk towards the kitchen.

“Please let us take care of you and Lauren,” Normani whispered, seeing the tears fill up in Camila’s eyes.

“Thank you,” Camila whispered, giving her a smile.

That night, Camila eat her first warm meal in months, and Lauren had her first ever bed.

-

Dinah woke up before anyone in the house. She kissed Normani’s cheek, laughing when she got a groan and a shove to the face. She went to check on Ally, who was asleep. She went to the guest room and opened it. She smiled as Camila slept. She looked relaxed. Dinah looked at Lauren, who was awake. The little girl was talking to herself. The little girl looked over at Dinah, her eyes wide.

Lauren used her little chubby hands to slap Camila’s cheeks. The girl woke up with a start, before looking at her daughter. She smiled softly.

“Mama,” Lauren said, giggling. She leaned into her mother.

“Hi baby,” Camila greeted, leaning over to kiss her cheek. Lauren squealed, giggling.

Dinah left the room, not wanting to break the moment before the two. She went to start breakfast, wanting their guests to have the best breakfast. She used her knowledge with Ally to make sure there was also food for Lauren.

Normani walk in first, followed by Ally. It took awhile for Camila and Lauren walk in. The little baby was babbling to Camila, her hands pointing to different things.

The young mother stood there, confused as to what to do.

“Have a seat Camila, we have enough for everyone.”

Camila’s cheek turned pink. She walked towards the table, the babbling Lauren in her arms. She sat down and looked at the food. Lauren reached for a piece of cut up mango Dinah had placed on the table.

“No,” Camila whispered, pulling Lauren’s hand back.

The nine month old baby whined and glared at Camila, trying to reach for the mango. She pushed Camila’s hand every time Camila blocked her.

“It’s okay, I cut them up for her,” Dinah told her, a smile on her face.

Camila gave a small smile. She grabbed a mango and gave it to Lauren, who placed it in her mouth and looked up at her mouth while she chewed on the fruit.

“Help yourself,” Normani told the girl, signaling for the food.

Nervously, Camila grabbed the plate in front of her and started to shove food on it. Lauren reached for another mango.

Camila shoved some of the egg into her mouth. Dinah watched the expression on her face. She watched as Camila tried to eat as much as she can, while making sure Lauren ate more than just mangos. Lauren seemed to enjoy her breakfast, a piece of toast in one hand and mango in the other.

“Don’t eat so fast, you’ll make yourself sick,” Normani told her, giving her a smile.

Camila nodded her head, eating slower. She helped Lauren eat some of her other breakfast. Lauren hummed happily, eating whatever was in front of her.

Camila wiped Lauren’s face, getting an angry pout. Camila smiled at her baby. The rest of the table finished their breakfast. Normani stood up and started to get their plates. Camila stood up.

“We got this,” Dinah said, waving her off.

Camila nodded her seat, sitting back down.

-

Camila watched as Dinah walked into the living room with a box. The tall mother placed them on the ground. Lauren crawled towards the box, wanting to look inside. Camila tried to stop her. But she halted when Dinah took out a toy piano. She placed it on the ground and smiled when she saw Lauren tap a key.

Lauren let out a gasp. She turned to Camila. “Mama!” she called out, pressing another key.

“That’s really cool Lolo,” Camila said, sitting next to her daughter.

Dinah took out other toys, letting Lauren play with them. Lauren had played with some toys, most small, given to her by Shawn.

“Now that Lauren is distracted, we can talk,” Normani said, sitting on the couch.

Camila nodded her head. She rubbed the top of Lauren’s head.

  
“How old are you?” Dinah asked her, sitting next to her wife.

Camila looked at her hands. “Fifteen.”

That caused Ally to freeze. (She was shocked that the young mother was younger than she was.)

“Where are your parents?” Ally questioned, a frown on her face.

Camila shrugged her shoulders. “They died when I was like four. I’ve been in foster care since then.”

“We’re sorry to hear that,” Normani told her, giving her a small smile.

Camila shrugged again, smiling when Lauren placed a block on her hand. The green eyed baby giggled, grabbing another block to place it in front her.

“And Lauren’s father?”

“Some guy I thought I loved. He ran off when he found out I was pregnant.”

“How did you end up in the streets?” Ally asked, and Camila knew it was the question they wanted to ask.

“Lauren’s father. I thought I loved him. I ran away with him. Ended up pregnant. He left me and I stayed out in the streets. They could take Lauren away from me, and I wasn’t going to let that happen,” Camila told them, her hand running through Lauren’s hair.

Lauren shot her mother a grin, giggling.

“We’ll leave tonight,” Camila told the family.

“No,” Normani told her, “we don’t want you  _or_  Lauren out there. Not when anything can happen out there.”

Camila felt tears fill up in her eyes. She had never felt love before.

“We will have to report you to child services,” Dinah told her, as softly as she could.

“No, you can’t! They’ll separate us!”

Normani shook her head. “We’ll make sure they don’t. We want to help you,  _foster_  you.”

“Mama!” Lauren called, grabbing the ball near for her. She rolled it to Ally. She looked at the blond. She squealed when the girl rolled it back. Lauren rolled it back, her eyes glued to the ball.

“Why?”

“Because you and Lauren deserve a home. We want to give it to you,” Normani told her, giving Camila a smile.

Camila’s tears slipped out of her eyes. She bit her lip, trying to keep from sobbing.

“Mama?” Lauren asked, crawling to her mother. She reached over and wiped her tears. “Mama?”

Camila smiled at her. “I’m okay baby.”

“What do you say?” Normani asked, giving Camila a smile.

Camila looked at Lauren. All she ever wanted was to give Lauren the best life she could give her daughter. She looked up at Dinah and Normani. Those two women were willing to give her and her daughter just that. Her eyes went to Ally, who was smiling at her.

A dog bark broke her out of her thoughts. She looked down to see Lauren playing with another toy.

“What do you say?” Ally asked the girl, repeating the earlier question.

“Yeah,” Camila told her, nodding her head. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued Part Two.


	12. the TWINS one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident, Camila has always protected her older twin.

Camila opened her locker, turning the knob. She could feel her sister's emotions roll off her. With the way the two acted, most people would think Camila was older, which wasn’t the case. Camila turned to see Lauren's eyes shift ground the hallway. She sighed and reached over, grabbing her older sister's hand. Lauren's green eyes shifted to her.

"You're okay," Camila whispered, smiling at the older girl

Lauren turned to Camila’s locker and nodded slowly. Camila could see the nerves on Lauren’s face and her stance.

Camila grabbed a sheet Lauren was holding to look for her locker number and combination code. Lauren allowed Camila to pull her to the locker.

"Want to put your things away?" Camila asked, looking at Lauren.

"O-okay," the older twin whispered.

Camila gave her a smile and grabbed her backpack. She opened it and took out whatever Lauren wouldn't need and shoved them into the locker.

"Th-that's gonna get messy," Lauren whispered, looking at her younger sister.

"You want to fix it?"

The green eyed twin nodded her head. She reached over and started to fix the things in her locker while Camila watched. Once Lauren deemed her locker organized enough, the bell rang. Camila looked at both schedules, her eyes scanning the room numbers, relieved that the school listened and placed both in the same classes.

"Let's head to class?"

Lauren nodded her head, her already pale hands paling from how hard she was gripping her backpack.

Camila grabbed Lauren's hand and both twins walked to class, Camila's finger rubbing circles on the back of Lauren's hand.

Camila looked at the sheet with their classroom number and looked at the door. She turned to Lauren. "You're good?"

Lauren nodded her head.

Camila pulled Lauren into the classroom. She walked straight to the teacher, ignoring the looks she was getting from her classmates.

"Ms. Lovato?"

The woman turned, a soft smile on her face. Her eyes shifted from Camila to Lauren and back. She then looked at a sheet of paper in front of her.

"You must be Karla and Lauren Cabello," the teacher said, smiling.

Camila nodded her head. "I go by Camila, but yeah." She grabbed the schedules and handed them to the teacher before reaching into her backpack and pulling out another paper. She gave Lauren, who seemed to be counting in her head, a look before giving the teacher the note.

Ms. Lovato frowned as she unfolded the piece of paper and read it. Camila watched as the teacher nodded and looked to Lauren. Ms. Lovato then turned to Camila and nodded her head. "We'll work something out."

Camila smiled and nodded her head. She used her thumb to pat Lauren's hand. The girl looked at Camila and then Ms. Lovato.

"O-okay?"

Camila smiled at her. "Everything is fine Lo. Are there assigned seating?"

Ms. Lovato shook her head. "Yes, as you can see the students are in groups of four. And all the groups are either fours or threes."

Lauren let out a small whimper, closing her eyes. Camila could hear Lauren counting behind her.

Ms. Lovato looked around the room, before nodding. "I'll make an exception. You'll sit at table seven. Hopefully in the future we can make it even again."

Camila looked around the classroom, seeing numbers in the middle of the tables. She found number seven at the back of the room. She saw three girls sitting there. Camila squeezed Lauren's hand and pulled her to the table.

Lauren and Camila sat down with three other girls.

"Hi, I'm Ally, and that's Dinah and Normani," the shorter blonde said, grinning at the girls.

"I'm Camila, and this is Lauren," Camila responded, smiling as she greeted them. She turned to Lauren. "Say hi Lo."

Lauren looked at the three girls, her cheeks turning red. "Hallo," the girl whispered, her hands tapping on the table.

The taller blonde, Dinah, stared at Lauren, before turning to Camila. "Where's you guys move from?"

"California."

"Why'd you move here?"

Lauren flinched. Camila grabbed Lauren's hand and started to stroke it, knowing contact calmed the girl down.

Camila shrugged. "New job."

She felt Normani's eyes on her. She knew the girls knew there was more, especially with Lauren's reaction but Camila wasn't going to give them more information.

Camila looked up when Ms. Lovato stood over her and her sister. She gave both girls their textbooks. She watched as Lauren opened her textbook and started to look through them. Ms. Lovato started the lecture, getting the attention of the other three girls.

Camila half paid attention, her eyes looking at the other students. Lauren poked her arm, passing her a note.

Lauren had drawn a thumbs up with a question mark.

Camila looked at Lauren, her green eyes twinkling with questions. She smiled and nodded her head.

She turned to Ms. Lovato, who was explaining their class work. Once the teacher left them to their own devices, Camila turned to Lauren, who was doodling.

Lauren started to hum to herself. She gripped her pencil as she pressed hard against the piece of paper.

Camila looked at her worksheet. She rubbed her eyes, watching as the letters on the page started to move around. She felt someone grab her hand. Lauren was giving the back of Camila's hand a pat.

"I-if, uh, if," Lauren started reading, her cheeks red from the other girls watching.

"If Kevin has five coconuts," Dinah took over, giving Lauren a smile. Lauren giggled. Camila smiled, but listened to Dinah as she read the problem.

Camila quickly wrote the answer and waited for someone else to start reading the next question. Fortunately Camila only had dyslexia. Numbers were something that didn’t jump around for Camila. She knew she was going to have Ms. Lovato help her one-on-one, as the note stated her learning disability.

-

Lunch came around and Camila got food for herself and her sister. Camila lead Lauren to an empty table at the back of the cafeteria. Once they were seated, Lauren started to eat her lunch.

"Enjoying your classes?" Camila asked, watching as Lauren bit her apple.

The older girl nodded. "Yeah. It, it’s fun."

Camila smiled, grabbing her spork and poked at her food. She looked over at Lauren, who was eating her food.

"How can you eat this?" Camila asked, a frown on her face.

"Better than, better than hospital food," Lauren answered, a smile on her face.

"What's better than hospital food?" Dinah asked, standing in front of the two girls.

Lauren tensed up. Camila smiled at her and looked at the three girls, and other kids behind them.

"School food," Camila answered, shrugging.

"Mind if we sit here?" Ally asked, giving them a friendly smile.

Camila signaled for the group to have a seat. Camila watched as the girls, and two boys sat down.

"Camila, Lauren, these are our other friends, Lucy, Ariana, Hailee, Shawn and Troy. Guys, these are our new friends, Camila and Lauren," Normani introduced the groups.

A smile appeared on Lauren's face. "F-friends."

"Yeah Ralphie, friends," Dinah said, smiling at the girl.

Camila watched as Lauren's face lit up.

"So you're both sisters?" Shawn asked, grabbing his backpack and taking his lunchbox out.

"Twins," Camila answered, poking at her own food.

"Here," Ariana told her, placing half a sandwich in front of Camila. "Bring your own food next time."

Camila smiled her thanks. "I don't think Lauren is gonna have that problem."

The green eyed girl looked up, her eyes wide, her mouth stuffed with food. "N-not bad," Lauren commented, her mouth full of food.

Lucy laughed, sitting next to the older girl. “Cute.”

Camila watched as Lauren’s cheeks blushed bright.

“Fuck you!” a voice snapped in the middle of the cafeteria.

Camila froze as her blood ran cold. She watched as Lauren’s smile disappear and her eyes glazed over. The other table occupants were distracted by the fight between two other students. Camila used the moment to leave her seat and pull Lauren with her.

Once they were outside the building, she sat Lauren down and held her. She rubbed the girl’s arm while Lauren escaped her head.

“He’s not here,” Camila whispered, placing her chin on her sister’s head.

Lauren slumped next to her. She began to hum to herself. Camila just sat on the ground, holding her big sister.

“He’s not here,” she repeated, squeezing Lauren. She grabbed her phone, texting her mother.

-

“Hey Mila!” she heard someone shout before she could enter her mother’s car. She looked over to see Dinah running to her.

“Yeah?”

“Hey Ralph,” Dinah said, waving into the backseat where Lauren was sitting.

Lauren looked up and waved. She then looked down and gave the puppy that was in there a pat.

“Hey, we were just wondering where you went. Are you leaving already?” Dinah asked, a frown on her face.

“Uh, yeah. Lauren isn’t feeling well. I’m going with,” Camila answered, her hands in her pocket.

“Well, we were all going to get ice cream after school. We wanted to know if you guys wanted to join us. There is an arcade nearby we like to hanging out in,” Dinah told her.

Camila looked at Lauren, who was distracted. She looked at her mother who was watching. She turned back to Dinah. “Maybe another time? I don’t want to leave Lauren alone.”

Dinah shook her head. “We were inviting both of you. But I get it. We’ll probably go back Friday. We’ll see you tomorrow?”

Camila smiled. “Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow Dinah.”

“Bye Dinah,” Lauren said from the window, waving at the tall blond.

Dinah gave Lauren an endearing smile and waved. “See you two tomorrow.”

Camila smiled and waved, as she entered the car.

-

The friendship between the twins and the others grew. Lauren was becoming less and less shy towards them.

"Do you guys have any other siblings?" Ally asked one day, getting Lauren’s attention.

"Yeah," Lauren answered, her eyes on the table. "I, I'm the oldest."

Camila smiled, watching Lauren look at the girls in front of her. She could see the excitement in Lauren.

"It's me, and Camz, and Chris, and Taylor, and Sofi."

"You're the oldest?" Dinah asked, her eyes widening.

Lauren blushed, her eyes shifting to the table. "Yeah. I, I beat Camz."

Camila laughed.

"I'm the oldest too," Dinah told the girl. "I have six other siblings."

"Th-that's a lot," Lauren whispered, her body rocking a little.

Camila leaned back against the chair, letting Lauren talk to the girls.

-

Camila sat back, eating the last of her ice cream. She was watching as Lucy and Lauren played air hockey.

“So what’s your story?” Ariana asked, sitting in front of her, blocking her view of her sister.

“What?” Camila questioned, sitting up.

“I see the way you’re always on guard.”

Camila didn’t respond. She let her eyes shift over to Lauren, who was concentrating on her game with Lucy.

“Why did you move here?”

Camila looked at Ariana. She shook her head. “My parents got a new job.”

The girl with the high ponytail frowned, before smiling. “Tell me about yourself.”

The twin smiling. “I have a twin and three younger siblings. We have like three dogs. I like playing with my guitar.”

“Can you dance?”

Camila frowned. “What?”

Ariana pointed to the dancing game near them. Camila laughed. “No, I can’t dance.”

“We can try,” Ariana told the other girl, standing up. She offered Camila her hand.

The younger twin looked at her sister, who was engrossed with her game and nodded. “Okay.” She took Ariana’s hand and allowed the other girl to pull her to the game.

After losing three times, Camila went to sit back down. She took a sip of her water.

“Camzi!” Lauren called, running to her sister, “Camz, we, we have to bring Sofi an-and Tay an-and Chris.”

Camila smiled at her sister, “Yeah, we will.”

-

“You can’t always protect her,” her mother said, washing the dishes.

Camila sighed, leaning against the stove. She looked over at Lauren, who was reading with Sofi. Their dogs, Dash, Leo and Thunder were laying around them.

“She protected us,” Camila answered, turning to her mother.

Clara sighed. She looked at her daughter. “I wish I stopped it before it got really bad.”

Camila rubbed her eyes that had filled with tears. “I know. You had four kids. You didn’t know.”

Clara shook her head. “No, I should have paid more attention. My oldest wasn’t supposed to protect you like that. That never should have happened.”

Camila turned to Lauren. “Do you think therapy is helping?”

Clara turned to her eldest. She shrugged. “It’s been four years. Not much has changed.”

The younger one nodded, she walked towards the living room and sat with her sisters. “What are we reading?”

“Kaki! Lolo is reading, uh,” Sofi stopped, trying to read the title, before turning to her sister.

“Hungry Caterpillar,” Lauren answered, a smile on her head.

Thunder sat up and his tail started to wag. Camila turned to see their father walk in. “Hey dad.”

Alejandro smiled and kissed the top of his daughter’s head. He waved at Lauren and Sofi.

“Hi Papi,” Lauren greeted, waving at him. She giggled when Leo ran to her and tried to lick her face.

“C’mon Sof, time for bed,” Camila said, getting a pout from both her sisters. “You too Lo, bedtime.”

Lauren offered her hand to Sofi and lead her out of the room. Camila followed behind.

The Cabello home had five bedrooms. Chris, Taylor and Sofi each got their own room. Lauren and Camila shared, their excuse was that they were twins and needed to be close to each other, but truthfully, Lauren hadn’t been able to sleep alone since the incident.

Camila watched as Lauren popped her head in Chris’s room. “Night!”

She heard Chris laugh. “Goodnight Lo.”

Lauren did the same in Taylor’s room. Getting the same response.

-

“G-give her back,” was what woke Camila up. She rubbed her eyes, turning to Lauren. The older girl was sleeping, tears streaming down her closed eyes. “Tay!”

Camila was quick to get off her bad. She ran out the room. She burst into Taylor’s room, waking her up.

“Mila?”

“Lauren’s having the nightmare,” Camila said, panting from her sprint. Taylor was quick to leave her room, Camila right behind her. Once back in her room, she found Lauren curled up on her bed.

“Give her back,” Lauren begged in her sleep, breaking Camila’s heart.

“Lo, I’m okay,” Taylor said rubbing her older sister arm, “he doesn’t have me. You protected me. You saved me.”

“I saved you?” Lauren asked in a small voice, still asleep.

“Yeah, you saved me. I’m okay,” Taylor told her, pulling her still sleeping sister towards her.

Lauren relaxed against her sister.

Taylor looked at Camila. “Can I stay here?”

Camila gave her a nod. She turned the lights off and went back to her bed, watching as Taylor got comfortable on the bed.

Lauren had a number of different nightmares, but one would appear multiple times. It was the day something finally was done.  _He_  wanted to hurt Taylor and Lauren begged for her to be returned.

Camila watched as Lauren curled up next to Taylor, wanting to be safe. She heard Lauren’s breathing calm. She stared at the ceiling.

“Do you think she’ll stop having nightmares,” Taylor asked, her voice a whisper.

Camila turned to look at her sister. “Maybe. I’m hoping.”

“Sometimes, I feel like this is my fault,” Taylor told her, and Camila could hear the tears in her voice.

“Don’t ever think that. It was  _his_. He never should have done that. Lauren just did what I would have, what Chris would have. I’m sure if Lauren knew what would happen, she would still do the same thing.”

“I just want her to get better.”

“We all do.”

-

“These are our parents, Clara and Alejandro. That’s our brother Chris and our sisters, Taylor and Sofia,” Camila introduced the group to her family.

“Sofi’s, she’s my favorite,” Lauren said, smiling at the youngest.

“Yeah, Lolo is better than Kaki,” Sofi agreed, laughing. She grabbed the girl’s hand and pulled her away, off to play some game.

Camila watched with a smile, watching the undamaged one play with the most damaged.

“Introduce us,” Clara said, signaling towards the group.

Camila turned back. “Oh, yeah. Ally, Ariana, Dinah, Hailee, Lucy, Normani, Shawn and Troy.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Normani said, smiling at the parents.

Clara and Alejandro smiled and told the teens that they were available if they needed anything. Chris and Taylor went to Lauren and Sofi, who were looking for toys for the pool.

Lucy, Hailee and Shawn walked to Lauren and the other siblings. Once they found the noodles and floaties, they tossed all of them in the pool and entered it.

Camila sat at the edge, watching her siblings play. Even though she wasn’t the eldest, she felt as if she was. She saw Troy and Ally curl up in the pool stairs, Dinah and Normani were splashing each other. Hailee, Shawn and Ariana were played a small volleyball game against Chris, Taylor and Lucy. Lauren was just swimming around with Sofi on her back.

“Camzi, come play,” Lauren called, smiling at the girl.

Camila smiled and swam towards her older and youngest sisters. She grabbed a floatie on the way. She helped Sofi get on it.

“Push me!”

Camila grinned and started to push the girl. She kicked her legs while she pushed Sofi around. She turned back to Lauren, to see Ariana and Shawn trying to convince her to join the game.

She kept Sofi entertained while Lauren played with their new friends, when  _it_ happened.

Camila watched as Hailee bumped into Lauren. The green eyed girl lost her footing and went under. Hailee lost tripped over Lauren. Camila pushed Sofi towards the edge and swan towards Lauren. She could see her sister freak out underwater. She quickly pulled Lauren up. The older girl gasped and coughed, her eyes wide and full of fear.

“He’s not here,” Camila whispered, not wanting the other people to hear.

Lauren just leaned into Camila. In the corner of her eye, she saw Taylor and Chris swim to her.

Chris placed his arm around the scared girl. “Let’s get out of here, yeah?”

Lauren nodded her head. She let Chris lead her out, while Camila turned to the other people. She saw all of them frowning. With a sigh, Camila turned and swam towards her siblings. Lauren was being covered with a towel.

“You okay Lo?” Camila asked, grabbing one of the towels.

Lauren nodded her head. “S-safe.”

“We’re safe,” Camila repeated, reached over and running her hand through Lauren’s hair. Her finger ran over the scar, anger filling her veins.

Sofi ran towards Lauren and hugged her. “Lolo, be happy.”

Lauren leaned into her baby sister.

-

Lauren was sleeping, Sofi curled up next to her.  _Spongebob_  playing on the television. Taylor was sitting next to them, leaning against the couch, her hand holding Lauren’s. Chris was playing his video games, a way to release his anger.

"Chris, Tay, Lo and I, we all share the same father," Camila started, looking at the eldest and youngest siblings, "Sofi doesn't."

"Is your father the reason Lauren is-" Dinah stopped talking, her eyes on the younger girl.

"Yeah. Our  _birth father_ , he got drunk a lot. And he took it out on the eldest. Not that Lauren was going to let the rest of us get hurt. No, she wouldn't let him touch us."

"How did she go from protecting you to needing to be protected?" Lucy asked, sitting back.

Everyone watched as tears appeared on Camila's face. "He, uh, he, I remember he grabbed her neck. Taylor had been so excited about this grade she had gotten on her end of the year project. And he just exploded. He was going after Taylor but Lauren, she pushed him back. She wasn’t going to let him her Taylor. She pushed him back and he didn't like it." Everyone watched as Camila got lost in her memories. "He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her back against the wall. I remember a cracking sound. And he just wouldn't stop bashing her head against the wall. There was so much blood. I remember begging for him to stop. I tried to get him to stop. I don't know when but while he was attacking Lo, Chris had called the police. That was the last time he got his hands on her. He’s in prison now. He’s not touching any of us anymore.”

“How old were you?” Ariana asked, rubbing Camila’s arm.

“Lo and I were eleven. Chris was nine and Taylor was eight,” Camila responded, “it was six years ago. Sofi was born three years later, after mom remarried.”

“Did your mom know?” Dinah questioned, a frown on her face.

“He’d threaten to kill her. And then mom had business meetings. That’s when it got bad. She gets nightmares. We all do. Chris gets angry quickly. Taylor is afraid to get too excited. Lauren’s brain will probably never be the same.”

“What can we do to help?” Hailee asked, giving Camila a smile.

The girl just smiled back.

-

Lauren woke up with a start, jolting Camila. The younger of the twins looked around, seeing all their friends asleep. She turned to Lauren, who was breathing heavily.

“It’s okay, he’s not here,” Camila whispered, not wanting to walk anyone up.

Lauren shook her head, her eyes wide. “D-dad?”

“He’s not here,” Camila told her, pulling her sister closer. She hugged her sister. “He’s gone. He’s  _not_  coming back, ever.”

Lauren leaned into Camila.

“Is everything okay?” Ally asked, sitting up.

Camila gave her a smile. “Yeah, just a nightmare.” She pushed Lauren back onto the couch, hoping the girl will be able to go back to sleep.

Lauren’s eyes shifted to Camila. “T-Tay? Ch-Chris okay?”

“They’re asleep in bed. We’re okay. Let’s go back to sleep, yeah?”

Nodding, Lauren let herself be pushed back. She closed her eyes, her breaking evening out.

“Do you do this often?” Ally asked, looking at the younger sibling.

“Almost every night. It used to be three times a night.”

“We can take shifts if you want,” Shawn piped in, propping his head up with his arms.

“We  _want_  to help Camila,” Ally told her.

Camila looked at her sister, before nodding. “Okay. You just have to tell her she’s safe, Chris and Taylor are asleep. Wake me up if she freaks out to much.”

Shawn and Ally nodded, both moving closer to the other girl. Camila kept an eye on the two, seeing the two on their phones, trying to stay awake. It didn’t take long for Camila to fall asleep.

-

Slowly, the group of friends started to make Camila’s job easier. Someone would always around to take Lauren to classes. (Camila had needed tutoring to help with her dyslexia.) At home, her mother and (step) father would help Lauren with her therapy. Chris and Taylor kept on doing what they did, reminding Lauren that they were safe. And Sofi was her own self, which was the best anyone could do for Lauren.

Lucy would show Lauren memes or jokes during lunch to keep her distracted. They had taken to eating outdoors, where they all had privacy.

“So then Dad threw the football and hit him on the face,” Lucy finished the story, getting a giggle from Lauren. Camila had been watching their friendship bloom.

“What are you think about?” Ariana asked, looking at the younger of the twins.

Camila turned to the girl. “Just how much my life had changed.”

“We’re all friends, we want to help with Lauren, your siblings. That’s what friends do. It doesn’t hurt that you’re hot.”

Camila laughed. A smile on her face. She looked at Ariana, “Yeah? You’re gonna do something about that?”

Ariana smirked, leaning towards the other girl. Camila watched her, her eyes shifting at the other girl’s lips. She licked her own. Before she knew it, Ariana’s lips were on her. There were cheers and giggles. When she pulled away, she saw everyone looking at her, except Lauren, whose eyes were being covered by Dinah’s hand. The older twin was laughing, trying to pull the hand away.

Camila turned back to Ariana, giving her a smile.

She was in a good place. And for the first time, she didn’t feel alone.


	13. the TREAT YOU BETTER one (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren meets her neighbor, whose just wearing a towel.

Lauren placed her grocery bags on the ground as she got her keys out of her bag. She unlocked her door. She was about to open her own door when the one across from her opened. She watched as a tall, curly haired guy was pushed out wearing just a towel. His body was shining with water and his hair was dripping wet.

“C’mon! It was just a mistake!”

“Fuck you Shawn,” a female voice snapped before slamming the door.

Shawn sighed and just leaned against the wall. Lauren’s eyes raked over his back, down to where the towel started. Shawn turned and looked at her, his face turned red. He quickly tightened his hold on his towel.

“Girl problems?” Lauren asked, her eyes going back to his face.

Shawn laughed. “You can say that.”

“What did you do? Cheat?”

Shawn stared at Lauren for a second before doubling over with laughter. “God no. Mila and I aren’t dating. I just ate the last pizza slice. Camila does not joke when it comes to her pizza.”

Lauren giggled.

Shawn smiled as he stared at her. “So you’re our new neighbor. We’ve been trying to welcome you to our neighborhood.”

“Well, you found me,” Lauren responded, raising her eyebrows.

“Welcome,” Shawn told her, reaching over to shake his hand. Lauren returned his smile and his hand shake.

Shawn’s door opened and a brunette walked out. She glared at the tall boy. Lauren and Shawn both stepped away from each other, their attention on Shawn’s friend.

“You’re going to order pizza and you’re gonna pay for it,” the girl snapped, giving the boy a phone.

Shawn cut eye contact with Lauren and looked down at Camila. “Sure thing. Mila, meet our new neighbor, uh-”

“Lauren,” the green eyed girl answered, a smile on her face.

Shawn smiled. “Meet Lauren. Lauren, this is my crazy roommate, Camila.”

Camila looked at Lauren and smiled. “Hi. Welcome to our neighborhood,” Camila said, offering her hand to Lauren, who shook it.

The green eyed girl smiled. “I feel like this is going to be a interesting place.”

“I’m gonna go get dressed and order that pizza,” Shawn said, his eyes back on Lauren, “you should join us.”

Lauren laughed, “I’d love to, I won’t get kicked out right?”

Shawn closed his eyes and laughed. He ran his hand through his wet hair. Lauren’s eyes followed his fingers.

“I won’t kick you out,” Camila answered, her eyes shifting from the two. She smiled at at Lauren.

Lauren smiled back, “I’d love to.”

-

Lauren unlocked her door, when she heard the one behind her open. She turned, smiling at Shawn. “Heading out?”

The Canadian nodded his head. “Yeah, I work at the bar down the street. If you ever want to, you know, visit.”

Lauren raised an eyebrow. “I may take you up on your offer.”

Shawn beamed. He gave her a nod. “You’re heading out too?”

“Yeah, I was actually going out to get a drink.”

“Well, I can get you drinks half off.”

“Why not free?”

Shawn just laughed. Lauren and Shawn started to walk down the hall.

“So other than drinks, what do you do?”

“Mila and I just make videos and post them online. We’re trying to get a record deal,” Shawn answered, shoving his hands into to his pockets.

“Really? What’s your band name?” Lauren asked, her eyes filled with wonder.

“Don’t really have a band name, we’re just Shawn and Camila,” Shawn answered, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, can I listen to some of your stuff?”

A grin appeared on Shawn’s face. “Yeah! I-I mean, if you want to.”

Lauren looked at him. “Well duh, we’re friends right?”

Shawn nodded his head. “What about you? What do you do?”

“I’m not really  _doing_  anything. I’m just trying to figure things out,” Lauren answered, a faraway look on her face.

Shawn stared at her, before looking away. “Well, if you ever need a job, I’m sure my boss would be happy to hire you.”

“And why is that?”

“No one turns down a beautiful girl,” he answered, signaling to the building.

Lauren’s cheeks redden, as she walked into the building. She sees Camila on the stage, a guitar on her lap.

“ _‘Cause after all these years / I still feel everything when you are near / And it was just a qucik hello / And you had to go”_

She sang, her fingers strumming on her guitar.

“She’s really good,” Lauren commented, turning back to Shawn, who was watching his roommate with a proud look on his face.

“Yeah, she is,” Shawn answered, turning back to Lauren.

“Are you singing tonight?”

“Maybe,” Shawn whispered, “are you planning to watch if I do?”

“Maybe,” Lauren answered, a teasing smile on her face.

Shawn grinned, “I guess you’re gonna have to find out. I do have to start my shift though. Just call if you need a drink, tell the waiter it’s on me.”

“You don’t have to,” Lauren told him.

“I want to. And if you don’t, I’ll tell everyone,” Shawn responded, a grin on his face.

Lauren rolled her eyes. She nodded her head. She watched as Shawn walked away, a smile on her face.

-

Lauren sipped at her cocktail, watching as Shawn walked on the stage. She watched him put the strap over his shoulder and stood in front of the mic.

“Hey everyone, my name is Shawn and I’ll be your entertainment today,” the curly haired guy said, a grin his face.

Lauren raised an eyebrow when he made eye contact with her.

“ _Oh oh oh oh oh / Oh oh oh oh oh_

“ _I promise that one day I'll be around / I'll keep you safe, I'll keep you sound / Right now it's pretty crazy / And I don't know how to stop or slow it down_

“ _Hey, I know there are some things we need to talk about / But I can't stay, so let me hold you for a little longer now_

“ _Take a piece of my heart and make it all your own / So when we are apart, you'll never be alone / You'll never be alone_ ”

Lauren felt her heart beat hard against her chest. Her eyes went to her drink as Shawn’s voice reached her ears. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

Lauren stood up and walked out of the bar, the cold air hitting her face. She walked home, her thoughts jumbled up in her head.

“Lauren!” she heard someone call. She felt a hand grab her arm, causing her to jump and turn. Her eyes connected with Camila’s concerned, warm eyes. “Hey, are you okay?”

Lauren nodded her head. “Yeah, I’m just tired, I think I’m gonna head home.”

“Well, my shift ended, how about we walk together?”

Lauren gave her a small smile and nod. They walked in silence for half the way, before Camila opened her mouth.

“How are you liking your place?”

“It’s okay. I mean, I have some weird neighbors, but it’s okay,” Lauren answered, a smile on her face.

“Oh, I know, that Cabello girl and Mendes boys are total psychos.”

Lauren laughed, a genuine smile on her face.

“You and Shawn never dated?” Lauren asked, turning to the slightly shorter girl.

“Never. And we never want to. He’s too much like my brother.”

“You have anyone in your life?”

“Slightly. It’s a working progress,” Camila answered, shrugging her shoulders, “I’m working on locking it down. Are you seeing anyone?”

“Complicated,” Lauren answered, looking away.

There was an awkward silence, as the two walked. “Shawn’s not seeing anyone. The last girl he dated left him for her ex and got married.”

Lauren turned, her eyebrows raised. “Really?”

Camila nodded her head. “Yeah. She was stringing him along, while working things out with her ex, who was on and off with his own ex. It’s all messy.”

“I get messy,” Lauren whispered, a small smile on her face. The two girls entered the building and went to their doors.

“Well, Shawn and I have tomorrow off. We’re thinking of having a Harry Potter movie marathon, if you want to join.”

Lauren smiled softly. “Thanks for walking with me. I really needed that.”

Camila shrugged. “I get it. I get stuck in my head sometimes too. Well, goodnight Lauren.”

“Goodnight Camila,” Lauren whispered, opening her door. She walked into her apartment, closing her door behind her. She leaned her head back against the door and let out a deep breath. She looked at her empty apartment, where everything she owned were still in boxes.

Lauren felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and saw the message.

 _[Brad:]  
_ _I miss you. Please come home._

Lauren felt her tears well up. She tried to swallow the knot in her throat.

-

Lauren’s back cracked as she sat up from the ground, where she slept. She could hear soft knock on her door. Letting out a yawn, she stood up and walked towards the door, opening it.

Shawn was standing there, a worried look on his face.

“Hey,” Lauren greeted, her voice raspy with sleep.

Shawn gave her a smile. “Hey, you left yesterday. Is everything okay?”

“Nothing is wrong. I just, I got tired,” Lauren told him, giving him a small smile.

Shawn nodded his head. “I don’t know if Camila told you, but we’re gonna try to watch all the Harry Potter movies. If you know, you want to join us, we’re gonna have pizza and tacos.”

“That’s a weird mix,” Lauren replied.

Shawn shrugged. “We like it.”

“I’ll let you know if I can,” Lauren told him, shrugging.

Shawn smiled, nodding his head. He step back, a grin on his face. Lauren watched him, until he entered his own apartment. The two stared at each other, neither moving to close the doors.

Their eye contest was interrupted when a blond girl walked by. She looked from Shawn to Lauren. “Gross.”

Lauren frowned, confused while Shawn laughed.

“You love us Dinah!”

“No I don’t Shawny Boy.”

Lauren turned to Shawn, a grin on her face. She shook her head and stepped back. “I’ll see you later Shawn.”

“Later Lauren.”

“Still gross!”

-

Lauren and Shawn were eating breakfast together. Camila walked by, not even looking at them. Lauren knew Camila was used to them hanging out.

“When’s your interview?” Shawn asked, looking at the girl.

“Two, with Allyson Hernandez,” Lauren responded, shoving her dry cheerios into her mouth.

“Oh, good. She’s a good interviewer. She’s one that’s actually interested in what you have to say.”

The two quickly ate their breakfast. Shawn stood up and stretched. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah.”

Shawn and Camila walked out of their apartment, leaving Lauren alone. The green eyed girl stood up and walked to her own, opening the door. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the closest box to her and opened it. She took out what she needed, and then started to unpack.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two available now.
> 
> Songs:  
> All These Years - Camila Cabello  
> Never Be Alone - Shawn Mendes


	14. the TREAT YOU BETTER one (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn and Lauren are getting closer, but Lauren’s past isn’t done with her.

_[Brad:]  
_ _I miss you_

_[Brad:]  
_ _Please come home_

_[Brad:]  
_ _I’m sorry for what I said_

_[Brad:]  
_ _I love you Lauren please come home I’ll make it up to you_

_[Brad:]  
_ _Stop being a bitch and come home_

_[Brad:]  
_ _You’re making me mad_

_[Brad:]  
_ _Ok_

-

Lauren stared at her phone, her eyes looking at the messages. Her finger was hovering over the  _sent_  message.  _Leave me alone_ , was on the message bar. She could feel her tears in her eyes. She tilt her head back, trying to get her emotion under control. She moved her finger away from the sent bubble and locked her phone. She placed in on the table in front of her, eyes stuck on the black screen.

There was a knock on the door, getting her attention. Lauren stood up and opened it, smiling at Shawn, who was standing there with six boxes of pizza.

  
“Hey, Mila and I are inviting some of our neighbors over for pizza and movies, if you wanted to join,” he started to say, his eyes on the ground. He looked up, his smile leaving his face when he noticed the tear filled eyes. “Are you okay?”

Lauren nodded her head. “I’m fine,” she whispered, giving him a small smile. “I’d love to join you guys.”

“Are you sure? If you want, I can sit this one out with you. We can steal one of these boxes and just sit,” Shawn told her, a frown on his face.

“No, I just want a distraction,” Lauren told him, looking up at him. She walked into her apartment and grabbed her phone. She locked her door and walked across the hall with Shawn.

“If you need space or air, just let me know,” Shawn told her, before opening his own door.

Lauren nodded, walking into the room. She smiled when she saw Dinah (Apartment 205) laughing at something Normani (210) said. Ally (301) was staring at Camila and Shawn (209)’s oven. Khalid (310) was looking through the movie list. Hailee and Niall (122) was pouring soda into cups, that already had alcohol inside of them. Troy (301) was sitting on the couch, his eyes staring at Ally. Ariana (didn’t live in the apartment) was watching everyone.

“Finally! I’ve been starving!” Camila exclaimed, rushing to Shawn and taking a pizza box from him. She swung it up and took out two slices, biting into one and then the other.

Lauren just laughed, shaking her head. Lauren turned to Shawn, smile on her face. She walked into the apartment, knowing Shawn’s eyes were on her.

“Ralph!”

“Laurenza!”

“Hey Lo.”

“Movie starts in five minutes, everyone get their drinks and pizza,” Khalid told everyone, standing up. He placed a dvd in the player and started it.

Dinah pulled Normani with her, taking a seat. Troy smiled as Ally gave him his pizza. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and whispered a ‘thank you’. Hailee sat on the ground next to her Niall. Khalid sat next to them on the ground. Camila placed four more pizza pieces on her plate, before taking a seat next to Ariana, who gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Shawn stood next to Lauren, a smile on his face. “Know where we’re going to sit?”

Lauren turned to him. “You think we’re gonna sit together?”

Shawn just smirked. Lauren smiled, grabbing her pizza and drink. She took a seat on the lonely couch, Shawn following behind her.

Halfway through the movie, everyone except Camila was finished eating. Lauren leaned on Shawn, her head on his shoulder. She smiled when she felt Shawn place his arm around her, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

-

_[Lucy:]  
_ _I’m so sorry._

-

Lauren and Shawn were playing with Shawn’s Playstation. They were laughing and screaming at each other. The game came to and end, and Shawn ended up with more points than Lauren. He looked at her, a smug look on his face.

“Guess that means you’re buying dinner,” Shawn told her, placing his controller down.

Lauren sighed. “Damn, I almost had you.”

“Not really. I beat you by two hundred points.”

Lauren turned to him, seeing the smile on his face. He was staring at her like she was the only girl in the world. Her eyes shifted to his lips, seeing them partially opened. Lauren licked her own lips, feeling herself inch closer to him. Shawn’s eyes shifted to her lips before going to her eyes.

“Tell me to stop,” Shawn whispered, leaning closer to her.

Lauren didn’t say anything, feeling his breath on her lips. She just had to move one inch to connect their lips together.

Lauren was about to, when she suddenly moved away.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, that, I’m sorry,” Lauren told him, standing up. She closed her eyes, waiting for Shawn to blow up.

“It’s okay. You didn’t want to. I’m not mad. I really like you Lauren, and I’ll wait if I have to,” he replied.

Lauren opened her eyes and saw a smile on his face. Lauren felt heart beat against her ears. She gave him a nod.

“I should go,” Lauren told him, taking a step back.

“You don’t have to,” Shawn told her, “we can play another game. We don’t have to talk about this.”

Lauren leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, but I really have to go. I’ll still pay for dinner.”

Shawn nodded, his cheeks reddening.

Lauren turned and walked out of the apartment, Shawn walking behind her. She opened the door, and froze, seeing the familiar face in front of her.

“Hey Lauren,” Brad greeted, a smug look on his face.

Lauren felt her breathing quicken. Her eyes were wide, and she felt cold. “B-Brad.”

“Lo? Are you okay?” Shawn asked, standing behind her.

Brad’s smile got even more smug, as he waved at Shawn. “Hey, I’m Brad, Lauren’s  _boyfriend_.”

Lauren felt Shawn’s eyes on her, but she just stared at Brad. Brad walked up to Lauren, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. He pressed his lips against hers.

Lauren didn’t pull away. Lauren closed her eyes when she felt Brad try to shove his tongue into her mouth. She grabbed his shirt, not sure what else she could do. She knew she’d get mad if she pushed him away.

When Brad pulled away, Lauren turned to look at Shawn, seeing hurt and worry in his eyes.

“We’ll see you later man,” Brad said, waving at the tall boy. He pushed Lauren towards her apartment. As quickly as she could, she unlocked her door and opened it. She didn’t have time to say bye to Shawn and he pushed her into the room and closed the door behind him.

“How’d you find me?”

“Visited your bitch of a friend. Took some time, but I finally got your location out of her,” Brad told her, a smile on his face. “She’s almost as feisty as you.”

“What the fuck did you do?” Lauren asked, glaring at him. She gasped when she felt his hand connect with her cheek.

“ _Don’t_  talk to me like that,” Brad snapped, grabbed her by her hair.

Lauren looked at him, seeing just anger in his eyes. She knew she was in for a night.

-

Shawn stared at his front door, trying to think of what to do. He had a bad feeling about Lauren’s  _boyfriend_ , having seen fear in her eyes. He had half the mind to call the police, but he didn’t know what they would do, or if he instincts were even right.

He watched as his door knob turn. Camila and Ariana walked in, both girls giggling at each other. Camila stopped walking with she saw him standing there.

“Shawn? I thought you were out with Lauren?”

“Her, uh, her boyfriend is arrived,” Shawn answered, watching as a frown appear on her face.

“And what are you doing sitting there?” Ariana asked, teasing him.

“I have a bad feeling about him,” Shawn answered, his eyes on Camila, “what do you know?”

“All I know is that it’s complicated,” Camila answered, looking at Lauren’s door.

-

Lauren whimpered, feeling her body throb in pain.

“I told you this would happen. You never listen to me. I love you, I give you everything and this is how you pay me back. You run away,” Brad snapped, pacing in front of her.

Lauren pushed herself to her hands and knees. She looked up at him. “You  _never_  loved me. You just love controlling me.”

Brad raised his arm and punched her face..

Lauren lost consciousness.

-

Lauren felt cold. She felt really cold. She opened her eyes and watched as Brad dumped ice on her.

“Wh-what’re you doin’?”

Brad looked at Lauren’s face. “Have to ice your bruises.”

Lauren whimpered.

“Don’t move, you’ll hurt yourself more. Just a few minutes of this, and then we can go to bed. I love you Lauren,” Brad whispered, falling to his knees next to Lauren and placing a kiss on her temple.

Lauren didn’t pull away. She was too cold and in too much pain to do anything. She just laid in the bathtub filled with ice.

Lauren closed her eyes, feeling her head lull to the side.

Brad reached over and grabbed Lauren’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I love you so much.”

-

Two weeks. Lauren had disappeared from Shawn’s life for two weeks.

Taking a deep breath, he walked out of his apartment, his shift at the bar starting soon. He locked the door and turned, freezing when he saw Lauren standing in front of him.

“Lauren, hey,” Shawn whispered, his eyes looking over Lauren, seeing her dressed in baggy clothes. She was wearing sunglasses over her eyes.

“Hi Shawn,” she responded in a small voice. “A-are you going to work?”

Shawn nodded his head. “Yeah, I have a slightly longer set today.”

“New songs?”

“Is everything okay with you and Brad?”

Lauren tensed up. “Fine. I-I should go.”

“Lauren, is he treating you right?” Shawn asked, a frown on his face.

The girl looked away. Shawn wished he could see her eyes, wanting to read them.

“Lo?”

Lauren’s apartment door opened, and Brad stood there, just wearing boxers. “Lauren, what’s taking long?”

The girl flinched. Shawn turned to the guy, who was staring at Lauren.

“C’mon, we gotta finish packing,” Brad told her, opening the door wider. Shawn took the chance to look inside. The clenched his fists, seeing the inside trashed.

Brad reached over and grabbed Lauren’s arm. Shawn quickly pushed Brad away.

“What the fuck?” Brad asked, glaring at the taller man.

“Back off,” Shawn told him, glaring. “ _Don’t_  touch her.”

Brad let out a laugh. “Don’t tell me how to treat what’s mine.”

Shawn raised his arm, ready to punch the  _boy_ , when he felt a hand stop him. He turned to look at Lauren, who took her sunglasses off. He dropped his arm, staring at the girl. He could feel tears fill his eyes as he stared at her swollen eyes.

  
Brad scoffed and grabbed Lauren’s arm, pushing her into the room. Shawn could just watch.

-

“She’s not going to leave,” Camila told him, after coming home and holding Shawn who was distraught.

“She did, when she came to live in her apartment. She left him before,” Shawn answered, googling on how to go about abuse.

“She never broke up with him, not fully. When are we going to call the cops?”

“You don’t think it’s going to make things worse?” Shawn asked, looking up at Camila.

“As long as we make sure he stays away from him,” Camila told him.

Shawn grabbed his phone, dialing 9-1-1, when he heard a crash. He quickly dropped it and ran out the room. He then started to kick down Lauren’s door when he heard cries.

When the door gave in, he stormed inside, to see Lauren on the ground and Brad standing over her, mid-kick. Shawn quickly rushed forward and tackled Brad down. Shawn raised his arm and started to bring it down onto Brad’s face, not stopping.

Never in Shawn’s life had he felt so angry. He kept punching Brad over and over.

“Oh my god,” he heard Camila whisper.

Shawn stopped his punching when he felt that Brad wasn’t going to cause any more trouble. He turned to look at Lauren in Camila’s arms. The bruised girl was crying, her hurt body trembling.

“Police and ambulance should be here soon,” Camila told her best friend.

Shawn nodded his head, trying to calm himself down.

It didn't take the police long to arrive. Upon arriving, Camila and Shawn explained everything, how Shawn heard a crash and crying. And when he broke in, Brad was in the middle of beating Lauren. Shawn admitted that he tackled Brad down, trying to subdue him. The police took their statements, while a paramedic checked Lauren, while the other one checked Brad out.

“I-I want Camila and Shawn,” Lauren said, shaking her head, tears streaming down her face. Shawn and Camila both rushed to the girl.

“We’ll be with you, every step of the way,” Shawn promised her, looking into her eyes.

Lauren slowly nodded her head, letting the paramedic help her.

-

Shawn strummed his guitar while sitting in Lauren’s hospital room.

Brad had broken one of her ribs. She had a concussion, and sprained her left wrist. Her right shoulder had been dislocated. Upon other injuries.

Camila and Ally (who was visiting Lauren) had gone to get breakfast.

“Sing for me?” Lauren asked, looking at the boy.

Shawn smiled.

“ _I won’t lie to you / I know he’s just not right for you / And you can tell me if I’m off / But I see it on your face /_ _When you say that he's the one that you want / And you're spending all your time / In this wrong situation / And anytime you want it to stop / I know I can treat you better_

 _“Than he can / And any girl like you deserves a gentleman / Tell me why are we wasting time / On all your wasted cryin’ / When you should be with me instead / I know I can treat you better / Better than he can_ ”

“You’re really cheesy, you know,” Lauren told him, giving him a small smile.

Shawn shrugged. “I’ve been told.”

Lauren stared at the ceiling. “I never really left, when I moved here. I never broke up with Brad. I told him I needed space. I should have left when he first hit me, but I stayed.” Lauren’s tears streamed down the sides of her face. “I stayed.”

“Lauren-”

“The hardest part beginnings, doesn’t it?”

Shawn gave her a small smile. “You won’t be going through it alone. We’re all here for you. I’m here for you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued Part Three. Lucy’s situation will be touched as well.


	15. the NEW AVENGERS one (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark thinks it's time to train a new set of heroes.

After ten years of saving the world, Tony Stark thought it was time to start training a new set of Avengers, the  _New Avengers_. And who better than the children of the Avengers.

Tony Stark sat down at his desk, looking at the potential members.

Captain America’s daughter, wasn’t really his daughter. But he adopted her after finding out she had been kidnapped by Hydra and was subjected into an experiment, trying to make her into a super soldier. They had started it young. She had run away, meeting Captain America. The First Avenger took it upon himself to raise her. Allyson Rogers,  _Patriot_.

Thor Odison, the God of Thunder had a Goddess of Thunder, or as his daughter like to say, Sparkle Queen. Along with Lady Sif, they created a young Goddess. He knew the child took after her father, having that innocent, childish nature in herself. Something he knew his own offspring wasn’t going to enjoy it all. Dinah Jane Odison,  _Dinah Goddess of Thunder_.

Falcon also had his own little hummingbird. He had a daughter. When his girl started to question his whereabouts, Sam started to tell her. His daughter then started to gain an interest in protecting the world. Sam decided to build her a suit, he’d prefer to know about it and have a hand in it, rather than his daughter going out in secret. Normani Wilson, the  _Sparrow_.

Black Widow was the last person they expected to have an offspring. Just like Steve, Natasha didn’t birth her child, as she was unable to because of the red room. Her daughter had become one of the best in the program, losing her humanity. Natasha had infiltrated the academy, finding the young girl, seeing a bit of herself in the girl, and taking her under a wing. Natasha had started to help the girl, training her and allowing her to be a child, a chance she never had. Camila Romanoff, the  _Red Widow_.

Hawkeye’s eldest son started to learn archery young. He had lost his hearing, and Clint had helped strengthen his other senses. Clint’s wife, Laura didn’t like it, but she knew their son took after his father. The young boy wanted to be just like his father, and would play in the farm as if he were in missions. Laura told Clint their son would go in the field as long as he was able continue his schooling. She knew he would be safe, but worried about his education. With the promise, the boy was able to take archery the same way his father did. Shawn Barton,  _Bullseye_.

The Incredible Hulk had a younger Hulk as well. Just like Camila and Ally, the smaller Hulk was adopted after having been taken in by General Ross and his team to create a younger, more impressionable test subject. The young boy had turned into a bluish tint. Unlike the original Hulk, the newer, younger one was a little more in control than Bruce was in the beginning. Bruce attacked the base and found the young boy. He took the boy in, adopted him when finding out there was no other family, and helped his Hulk find his place. Khalid Banner, the  _Blue Hulk_.

Wanda Maximoff, now known as the Scarlet Witch, had become pregnant. Tony knew she wanted to start a family with Vision, and decided to have a donation. She birth a daughter, who ended up getting powers. But not the ones everyone thought she would get. She ended up getting her late uncle, Pietro’s powers. Wanda was elated, knowing her brother, her other half, was still with them in some way. Vision was skeptic, but soon took to being a dad. It was weird, Tony will admit that, but Wanda, Vision and their daughter made a great family. Their daughter even took the superhero name that would have gone to her uncle. Hailee Maximoff,  _Quicksilver._

Spiderman was the only superhero to be original. He was the age of the other children, and Tony decided it was time to bring him in, after watching over him. He had taken a liking to the boy, even helped with his suit. He had started to see the boy as a son he never had. The beneficial part of his part in the team would be he would have to most experience, and of his own offspring didn’t want to lead, than the Spider would be the next best choice. Peter Parker,  _Spiderman._

And lastly, his own daughter. He had impregnated a one night stand during his party phase. Upon finding out, he became a part of his daughter’s life, not wanting to leave her without a father. He gave her everything he could, got into the best schools. He wanted his daughter to become a genius, just like him. After revealing to the world that he was Iron Man, someone had kidnapped his daughter and killed her mother. They tried to recreate the Arc Reactor, wanting to make their own on the girl, almost killing her in the process. When Tony arrived, he killed all of them, before taking his daughter away. He created a Arc Reactor for his daughter and helped her make her own suit, not wanting her to get kidnapped again. Her trained her with her suit, and as she grew older, she made her own modifications. Lauren Stark,  _Iron Girl._

-

“Do you know we brought you here today?” Steve Rogers questioned, pacing in front of the teens.

“So we can make our own team, get on with it Old Man,” Lauren Stark muttered, leaning against the wall, sunglass on.

“Wait, really? This is  _so_  cool!” Peter Parker cheered, his eyes wide and filled with excitement.

“Is the Girl of Iron correct?” Dinah Jane Odison asked, looking at her father, who nodded. “Then I agree with the Boy of Spider, this is very cool.”

“Please tell me someone is gonna teach her to talk like she’s from this generation,” Lauren complained, shaking her head.

“Young Stark takes after you,” Thor told Tony, who was smirking.

“Do all your people talk like they came out of Shakespeare?” Shawn Barton added into the conversation.

Lauren started to laugh.

“I would stop if I were you Stark,” Dinah threatened, sparks appearing around her eyes and hands.

“Bite me Sparky,” Lauren replied, a smirk on her face.

Hailee Maximoff zoomed out of the room and returned, a bucket of popcorn in her hands. Allyson Rogers reached over and grabbed a handful.

“I hope all our missions aren’t like this,” Normani Wilson told Camila Romanoff, who nodded her head.

Khalid Banner shrugged, “I quite like this. It’s refreshing from what I am used to.”

“Do you think this will be a good idea?” Natasha Romanoff asked, looking at Tony and Steve.

Tony shrugged. “I think it’s going well.”

“Of course you would. Let’s just hope their first mission succeeds.”

“Let us hope they don’t kill each other when they learn they will have to live together. Is the New Avengers Compound ready?” Steve asked, turning to the rich Avenger.

Tony just smirked. He looked at the teens, seeing them interact. “This is going to be interesting.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in Part Two.


	16. the ACTUAL PUPPIES one (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally, Normani, Lauren, Camila, and Dinah are all pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas y'all!!! It's Christmas Eve, but in Hispanic, so I celebrate Christmas today. Eat lots of food and here is my gift from me to you all.
> 
> Puppy Harmony.

 

When Lucy Vives put out the ad, she never expected her home to be ran by puppies. She used to have a two bedroom apartment, after she and her ex broke up. She put out an ad, searching for a roommate. The only rule was that her roommate had to love dogs, as she had her Siberian Husky, Sam (she liked giving her pets actual names, none of that Spot, Fluffy, bullshit).

In came Shawn Mendes, looking for a home for himself and his German Shepherd, Quinn. The landlord was skeptic at first, before okaying the two dogs.

Shawn and Lucy bonded over their love for music, art and females. Lucy helped Shawn find a girlfriend in Hailee and Shawn sweet talked Nicole into dating Lucy. The two were two peas in a pod, it was only right for their dogs to get along.

Unfortunately, the canines has different feelings about each other and Quinn ended up being pregnant.

Which brought them to the present. Lucy, Shawn, Hailee and Nicole all bought a house together to raise the pups that they all fell in love with. (The benefit of having a foundation in the relationships, they weren't worried about bad break ups.)

Quinn birthed five Gerberian Shepsky puppies.

The smallest puppy, but the first to come out was little Ally. She came out looking more of a German Shepherd than Husky. Her fur had more of black color, with the tan areas under with white.

The next puppy was an almost all black puppy. Just like Ally, the next puppy was more German Shepherd. They named her Normani.

Lauren was next. The puppy was the first with dominant Husky features. The top part of her body was black, with the lower part white. Unlike the other pups that had brown eyes, Lauren's eyes were a bright green.

Camila was another husky-dominate mix. Unlike Lauren, Camila's top fur were a lighter black, almost brown.

And lastly was Dinah Jane, who was good mix of both. Her light brown fur on top, black snout and white paws.

Lucy and Shawn were in for a treat.

-

*Bark bark*

Lucy groaned.

"Go check what she wants," Nicole whined, putting her pillow over her ear.

Lucy sighed as she sat up from the bed. She yawned as she walked to the designated dog room, where Sam, Quinn and their litter were.

Walking in, she saw Ally, Normani and Dinah curled up next to Quinn. Camila was asleep on her back, tangled in blankets. And Lauren was barking at the plant in the corner.

"What's there Lo?"

The green eyed pup turned to Lucy, her tail wagging. She let out a bark and ran to her, rubbing against Lucy's leg. The girl knelt down with a laugh and started to scratch behind her ear.

Shawn and Lucy weren't going to lie. Each had their favorite pup. And the pups had their favorite. Lucy and Lauren were each other's favorites. Shawn and Camila were each other's favorites. Ally was always with her mother, and Dinah was always behind her father. Normani was an independent young female pup that needed no one, as Lucy like to say, but Normani did like to curl up with Hailee.

Lucy picked Lauren up and placed her with her sisters. The young pup bit Camila's leg and pulled her. Once Lucy saw that all the pups were curled up and asleep, she went to bed.

"Was it the plant?" Nicole asked the second she entered the room.

"It was the plant."

-

"Wake up!" Dinah whispered, pulling at Camila's ear.

The slightly older pup whined and opened her eyes.

"What?"

"The door is open, let's go explore," Dinah told the pup.

"Is Lolo an' Ally an' Mani going too?" Camila asked, using her side paws to rub her face.

"They are waiting," Dinah told the sleepy pup, signaling to the other three pups by the door.

Lauren's tail was going 100 mph, Ally was looking around, nervous. And Normani looked bored, like she had something better to do.

Camila sighed and walks towards the door.

She stood behind Normani in the line. Dinah lead everyone down the hall, through the kitchen.

Camila stopped, hoping to find food in her bowl. She got so excited when she saw some in Lauren's solid black bowl. Her yellow one with bananas was empty. (Normani's was light blue with browns, Dinah's was red with skulls, and Ally's was bright pink with little rainbows on them.) Camila started to eat from the plate.

-

Lauren looked back to see Camila eating out of bowlS she'd usually go and stop her, but she wanted to get those squirrels. She looked at Dinah, who led them to the doggy bowl.

"We should go back," Ally whispered, always looking over her shoulder.

"We'll protect you," Lauren told the puppy.

Ally looked placated, but followed after the group. Once Camila was done, she caught up to them outdoors.

Lauren's eyes scanned the yard, until they landed on the squirrels on the tree.

"Look Zack, the pipsqueak is back," the slightly bigger squirrel told his friend.

Zack laughed.

"Say it to my face," Lauren snapped, trying to sound tough.

"Look Jesse, it squeaks," Zack said, laughing.

Lauren growled and let out the biggest bark she had. Jesse and Zack stared at Lauren, eyes wide, before laughing.

"It squeaks!"

Lauren started to bark, trying to scare them, but all the bark came out was yaps.

-

Dinah shook her head. Lauren we gonna give them up. She looked over at Normani, who was sitting on a beach chair under an umbrella. She looked at Ally, who was sitting under said chair, trying to seem small. She knew Lauren was trying to fight the squirrels. And Camila was chasing her tail next to the pool.

Dinah walked up to Camila. When she saw that Camila was distracted, Dinah butted her, causing her to fall into the water.

There was a splash, the the other three puppies turned. They ran to the pool and looked at where Camila fell.

Within seconds, Camila head popped above water.

"Come in!"

The four puppies jumped in, dog paddling around the pool.

That was where Lucy and Shawn found them when they arrived from Sam and Quinn's daily walks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two available.


	17. the ACTUAL PUPPIES one (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures of Puppy Harmony.

_Shopping_

Lucy and Shawn looked at the puppies. “It’s getting close. And I think they would look cute,” Lucy said, looking at her friend.

“Should we take Sam and Quinn?” Shawn questioned, looking at Lucy.

Lucy turned to the canines. Sam and Lucy were laying on the ground. Dinah was pulling at Sam’s ear. Lauren and Camila were tussling with each other. Normani was in her doggy bed, grooming herself. And Ally was curled up next to her mother.

“We’ll take the pups. We should let Quinn and Sam have a break,” Lucy told the young man.

Shawn nodded and grabbed the collars and leashes for the puppies. When all five saw that, they all ran to Shawn, excited.

Shawn and Lucy clipped the collars on the puppies. The purple one on Normani, red for Dinah, yellow for Camila, pink for Ally and black for Lauren. When the leashes were clipped, Shawn handed Normani and Lauren’s leashes to Lucy.

In the car, Normani sat on Shawn’s lap, looking out the window like the princess she was. Camila rolling around in the car. Ally sat on the seat, being the good puppy she was. Lauren was looking out the window, barking at everything she saw. Dinah was under the seats, swiping at Lucy’s foot while the girl drove.

In the Pet Store, four of the puppies were on the lower basket of the shopping cart. Lauren was trying to fight with other dogs. Camila was trying to stand in place. Dinah was trying to escape. Ally was under the higher cart, small enough to sit under it. And Normani was on the upper cart.

Shawn was pushing the puppy cart while Lucy was pushing an empty one, which was being filled with treats. White bones for the parent canines. They finally got to the little animal clothing.

Lucy and Shawn looked through them, trying to find the perfect ones for each dog. Lucy showed the four puppies to yellow vest with light bananas. Camila’s tail started to wag and she bark until Lucy placed it in the cart. Shawn held up a purple vest with crowns on them. Normani let out two barks. Shawn smiled and called her princess. Ally got excited when she saw the pink one with hearts. Dinah trying to reach for the red one with skulls. Lauren got the plain black one when she wasn’t paying attention. (The dogs in other carts were looking at her funny. She wanted to fight them.)

Once Shawn and Lucy had everything they needed, they went to pay. They looked away from the puppies for two seconds. When they looked back, they were all gone.

-

Ally walked around the store. She didn’t want to leave the cart, but Dinah pulled her. Now her sisters were gone and she was alone. Everything was really big and scary. She passed the birdies. Lauren was barking at them.

“What are you doing?” Ally asked her younger sister.

Lauren turned to Ally. “They are mean.”

Ally tilt her head and looked up at the birds. She was about to say the bird seemed nice, when Lauren and Ally got pelted by bird seeds.

The birds started to laugh.

Lauren glared at the birds, stepping in front of Ally so the birds couldn’t see her. “Fight me!”

Ally stepped away from the birds. She walked to the bed area and saw Normani on the second shelf.

  
“Hi Mani,” Ally greeted, smiling at the puppy above her.

Normani looked down at Ally and smiled back. “Hey Als.”

“What are you doing up there?”

“I belong here,” Normani answered, her puppy chest puffed out.

Ally shrugged and walked away. She found Camila on the treat bar. The younger pup was having the time of her life.

“Don’t eat too much Mila,” Ally told the puppy, whose head popped over the edge.

Camila disappeared and then two treats dropped to the ground. Camila popped up again and grinned. “You’re welcome.”

Ally smiled her thanks and ate the two treats. She walked to the entrance, to see Dinah jumping in front of the entrance.

  
“What are you doing?” Ally asked, sitting in front of her youngest sister.

Dinah turned to Ally and said one word. “Freedom.”

The doors opened and Dinah was about to run out when her feet left the ground. Dinah pouted when Shawn placed her back in the cart.

Ally looked up when Lucy picked her up. The smallest puppy snuggled against Lucy.

“Time out, all of you,” Lucy said, shaking her head.

Ally looked at her sisters. Normani looked mad that she left her throne. Dinah looked annoyed she couldn’t escape. Camila seemed to be in a food coma. And Lauren was trying to get the seeds off her fur.

Ally looked up at Lucy. “I love you.”

Lucy smiled. “You’re so cute.”

-

_Puppy School_

Normani stared at the people standing in front of her. She stretched on the chair she was sitting on. She looked at the puppies on the ground. She huffed. She could be at home, away from these  _peasants_ , but  _no_ , she had to go to  _school_.

She looked at the human who weren’t  _her_  human try to have her sisters and other pups sit. Ally, eager to please, and Camila, wanting the treat, were the only ones listening.

Lauren wanted to fight the other puppies. (That pup wanted to fight everyone, and always lost. She was what she was, a puppy. Normani was sure the puppy was born in the wrong body and should have been a chihuahua.)

Dinah was inspecting the door. (That pup wanted to escape. Normani didn’t even think Dinah knew where she’d go. And she’d probably return.)

Ariana, the Pomeranian, Dua, the beagle, and Billie, the maltese were in the class with the five sisters. It was a female only puppy class. They were all doing their own thing.

“Sit,” the trainer told the puppies. Normani watched as Ally plopped on her butt, her tail wagging. Dinah started to run in circles. Lauren aimed her barks at the trainer.

“ _Don’t_ tell me what to do,” Lauren snapped, glaring at the human. “You’re not my Lucy!”

(Lauren only listened to Lucy, and sometimes the others, but Lucy was  _her_  human. Same with Camila and Shawn.)

Normani rolled her eyes. She turned to Camila, who had snuck away. Dinah started to jump for the door while Ariana and Dua distracted the trainer and Billie started to tussle with Lauren. Normani laid on the chair, her head on her paws. She watched as Dinah’s front paw pulled at the handle. She used her nuzzle to open the door. Normani turned to the trainer, to see him on the ground, his face pressed against the floor.

“Freedooooooom!” Dinah shouted (which was a howl to the trainers). Normani jumped off the the chair and followed the other puppies on the escape. Turning back, she saw Ally licking the trainer’s cheek. Camila was behind the desk, having gotten to the trainer’s lunch. Lauren and Dinah had escaped with Normani.

-

Dinah walked in the yard where the bigger and older dogs were. Ariana, Dua and Billie ran back, scared. Normani, Dinah and Lauren walked into the yard, head high, taking strides.

“What are you pipsqueaks doing?” A rottweiler asked, walking to the girl.

“Who are you calling pipsqueak,” Lauren snapped, glaring up at the dog in front of her, “bitch.”

The bigger, scary looking dog looked down at Lauren, who wasn’t backing down. Dinah and Normani took a step back, but also ready to protect their sister if needed.

The big dog let out a laugh. “I like you. You got spunk.”

Lauren huffed. She turned and walked away.

Normani scanned the yard. Dinah wanted to ran around the yard, wanting to play with the other dogs. Lauren was trying to fight some chipmunks on a tree. Normani decided to investigate the building.

When Lucy and Shawn arrived to pick up their puppies, they were told that Lauren, Dinah, Camila, and Normani weren’t allowed back. But that Ally was an angel and they’d love to have her back whenever.

Upon getting home, Camila ran to her bowl. Dinah went to bug her father. Lauren ran to her tree to fight it. Ally and Normani went to take their naps.

They knew the puppies were going to make their lives interesting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in Part Three.


	18. the INNOCENT one (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah, Ally, and Normani love watching Camila’s love for Lauren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Puppy/Forgetful!Lauren, Four Piece Fifth Harmony

 

_2015_

It was hard. Touring was hard. But Camila couldn’t wish for anything else.

“ _Miss movin’ on_!” she sang, looking over and grinning when she saw Lauren entranced by everything. She turned back to the audience and continued singing.

The song came to an end and Dinah decided to have a little talk with the audience while the other girls got some water. Camila walked off stage and smiled when she felt someone wrap their arms around her.

“You, you sing good Camzi. I’m, I’m happy,” she heard her girlfriend gush, a grin on her face. She turned to Lauren, who was grinning.

It had been three years since the girls had met her girlfriend, and so much had changed. Lauren had therapy to help her memory. And it was helping. Lauren had a bond with each girl, and they were all helping her with her memories.

“Do you want to sing with us someday?” Normani asked, passing by the couple.

Lauren stared at Camila with wide eyes, a hopeful look on her face. “Can I?”

Camila smiled, placing her lips against Lauren’s cheek. “We’ll work something out.”

“Th-thanks Manibear,” Lauren beamed, looking at the girl who spend a lot of nights reading to her.

Out of everyone Lauren had met, and with the exception of Camila, Normani was her favorite. But she couldn’t tell anyone that. The older girl just know how to make Lauren feel safe.

“No problem LB,” Normani said, winking at the girl.

A small cute frown appeared on Lauren’s face. “M-my name is Lauren.”

“It’s a nickname Lo,” Camila whispered, her arms around the older girl.

“Oh,” Lauren whispered, “nickname. Like, uh, like Camzi, and Manibear, and DJ, and Allycat. Nickname.”

Camila just smiled as Lauren whispered to herself. She knew it helped Lauren drill things into her head.

Touring in a girl group was not what Camila wanted to do. She always wanted to make her own music. She and the girls spoke, they all decided in five years (of their coming together), they’d talk about their future and if someone wanted to go solo, the rest would let them. (Camila knew it would be different if Lauren wasn’t with them, or if things were different.)

But Camila was eternity grateful for the other girls and how they’d helped Lauren with her disorder.

Whenever Camila wasn’t around, Normani would sing or help with Lauren’s memory. Ally would bake or teach her their songs. Dinah would watch movies or have photoshoots.

Every single Harmonizer knew of Lauren. They knew her story. And they knew of her relationships with the other girls. The four girls had many pictures on social media accounts. Many fans loved hearing about Lauren. They loved her innocent nature, and how happy the four other girls were with her in their lives. (It didn’t help that her romantic relationship with Camila helped a lot of LGBT fans.)

Camila pulled back and kissed Lauren’s lips. Dinah and Ally passed by, heading back to the stage.

“Get it Lauser!”

Lauren pulled back, a frown on her face. “M-my name’s Lauren.”

“Nickname Lo, nickname,” Dinah told her, walking away.

“Oh, yeah,” Lauren whispered, a frown on her face.

Camila smiled and shook her head, pulling her back in for a kiss. She went back on stage, her mind wrapped around her girlfriend.

-

Ally closed her eyes to take in the cheers. She opened them and looked out into the crowd, seeing the happy faces. She looked to the side, seeing Lauren being given a mic pack and a microphone. Camila was with her, talking to her. Lauren was nodding at everything she was being told.

“How is everyone doing?!” Dinah asked, mic near her mouth. A grin on her face. The crowd went wild. Ally couldn’t help but grin at the sound. “Well, we have a special surprise for you all! How many of you know our friend, Lauren Jauregui?”

The crowd went even crazier.

Ally turned to look at Lauren and Camila. The green eyed girl was in awe. Camila grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and pulled her to the stage.

“Lauren Jauregui!” Normani introduced, a grin on her face.

“Say hello Lo,” Dinah told the older girl.

Lauren stared at the crowd. Camila raised Lauren’s mic so everyone could hear her. “Th-they know me?”

Ally laughed. “Yeah Lo. They know you. Say hello.”

Lauren gave the crowd an awkward wave. “Hallo.”

The crowd gushed. Normani signaled for the music and cheered louder.

“Sing when you want. Follow us, yeah?” Camila whispered to her girlfriend.

Lauren nodded, as the song played.

“ _Give it to me, I'm worth it / Baby I'm worth it / Uh huh I'm worth it / Gimme gimme I'm worth it / Give it to me, I'm worth it / Baby I'm worth it / Uh huh I'm worth it / Gimme gimme I'm worth it_ ,” Camila sang, her eyes on her girlfriend. Lauren had a huge smile on her face. The four singers decided to scrap the actual choreo and just have fun on stage. Lauren seemed to be enjoying being on stage.

The other girls sang their parts, and when they got to the chorus, Lauren tried to sing with them.

“ _Give, uh, worth it! Baby worth it!_ ” Lauren sang, jumping around stage. Ally could see the pure love in Camila’s eyes.

Soon, the song came to an end. Lauren was breathing heavily, her eyes on the crowd. Ally watched her, seeing how the younger girl tried to act like she remembered what she was doing. She watched as Lauren turned to Camila, a small smile on her face. Camila leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, which the fans loved, and allowed Lauren to leave the stage. Although all Lauren did was sit in the corner, probably forgetting where she had to go. The stage manager allowed it, knowing that Lauren was going to be watched and nothing would happen to her.

The other girls moved on to the next song. Ally could feel the crowd was livelier than before. She could also see Camila dancing more suggestively towards her girlfriend, who was watching with wide eyes. With a shake of her head, Ally sang to the crowd.

-

“Are you doing it?” Dinah asked, her eyes wide.

Camila smiled with a nod. Dinah squealed, excited for what was going to happen. With the exception of her own parents, Camila and Lauren was the couple she looked up to. It was so pure. It was filled with love and patience. Camila and Lauren rarely fought, (but they did at times.) They were just perfect to Dinah.

“I’m going to do it. You’re gonna have to record it, so Lauren can always remember.”

“I think this may be the one thing she will never forget,” Dinah whispered, looking at her best friend.

“I’m doing this,” Camila whispered, her voice filled with love.

Dinah and Camila screamed and jumped around. Spending the day planning.

It was two days later when Camila did it. They were surrounded by their loved ones. Lauren’s eyes were wide as she looked down at Camila, who was on one knee, ring at hand.

“I love you,” Camila started, and Dinah was already sobbing. Normani rolled her eyes, holding out her phone, recording the moment. “I have loved you since I knew what love really was. I know we’ve never experienced anything else, and I don’t want to.  _You_  are it for me. You are my heart, my soul, and my whole world. No one understands me like you. With the exception of Sofi, no one makes me smile like my face is going to fall off.  _You_  are my best friend and the love of my life. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Lauren had tears falling down her face. “I w-won’t always remember this.”

“That’s why Mani is recording this. And you will. You will remember how much I love you everytime you look at that ring. I’ll always be there to remind you of how much I love you. So what do you say? Will you marry me?”

Lauren blinked a few times, before nodding. “Y-yeah.”

Camila smiled softly. “I know what I’m signing up for. And this is where I’m meant to be, by your side,” she whispered, slipping the ring on Lauren’s ring finger. She let out a surprised yelp when Lauren pulled her for a kiss.

Dinah was full on sobbing.

On social media, the girls posted the usual posts. A picture of Lauren’s ring with a caption.

Camila’s was with twenty hearts and wrote,  _She said yes._

Lauren’s was simple and to the point.  _I said yes._

Ally and Normani also shared the post with their own caption.  _Camila asked and Lauren said yes. #CamrenEngaged_

Dinah had her own, but with the same hashtag.  _I cried. So proud. #CamrenEngaged_

They got so many responses, their Instagram and twitter apps kept crashing, but none of the girl paid it any mind.

Dinah watched as Lauren and Camila cuddled, both of them staring at the ring on Lauren’s finger.

“What are you thinking about?” Ally asked, looking at Dinah.

“How lucky we are to witness how much they love each other,” the taller blond whispered, letting her head fall on Ally’s shoulder.

Normani nodded, smiling at the newly engaged couple. All three girls were excited to witness every step the couple take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued in Part Three.


	19. the POLICE one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila and Dinah’s lives as cop aren’t ever boring.

Dinah and Camila had been in the force for three years. They had seen it all. From shootings, to jumpers, to getting pets that were stuck in places. There was a rarely dull moments. It was exciting, heartwarming, heart wrenching, and any other emotion in between. The paperwork was a downside, but a necessity.

“Donuts?” Camila asked, turning to her partner.

The taller, yet younger officer rolled her eyes. She nodded her head. “Yeah, we’ll pass by a Crispy Creme or something. Just drive.”

  
Camila grinned and drove, looking around for something, anything. Just as they drove through a quiet neighborhood, a girl popped up, waving them down. Camila quickly stopped the car and both officers jumped out of the car.

“Help, my friend needs help!” the girl cried out, tensed up.

Camila and Dinah nodded, following the girl. Dinah had started to call for paramedic help in her walkie while Camila assessed the situation. She saw a blond girl on the ground, her eyes closed. A chair was on it’s side, on the ground. Camila could see the blood on the side of the girl’s head. Camila got down to her knees and used her jacket to press against the wound.

“Ambulance should be here soon,” Dinah alerted the group, nodding her head. She went outside, to lead the ambulance to them.

“How did this happen?” Camila asked, looking at the brunette in front of her.

“Ally wanted to reach for the cereal. I told her I could do it, but she wanted to be independent. She lost her balance on the chair, hit her head, and fell. I was about to call 9-1-1, but then I saw you and thought it would be faster if you called.”

Camila nodded, looking down at Ally. The girl seemed to be coming to. Camila put her hand on the girl’s shoulder, not wanting her to sit up.

The injured girl’s eyes opened. She looked at Camila.

“Wha-?”

“Don’t move. You’re hurt. I’m Officer Cabello. Do you know your name?” Camila asked, looking down at the girl.

“Allyson Hernandez,” the girl answered, her eyes looking around room. “What happened?”

“You hit your head. Help is coming, don’t worry.”

Camila stayed with Ally until the help arrived. Camila sighed when she looked at her shirt that was bloody.

“Want to head back?” Dinah asked, grinning at her friend.

“Yeah, sure.”

-

Dinah and Camila got a call about a gunman in a store. With their hands on their guns, they walked towards the building. They saw a man and a young woman talking. The young woman held her hands out.

“Don’t do this,” the woman whispered, taking a step closer to the man.

The man looked scared. He shook his head. “Get down!”

The girl saw the police and took a step back. She moved in front of a little boy, protecting him.

“Put the gun down sir,” Dinah said, her gun out and aimed at the man. Camila stood a step behind her, gun also aimed at the man. The gunman let out a grunt, his hand gripping on the gun.

“Put it down,” Dinah ordered, her finger on the trigger.

The gunman aimed the gun towards Dinah. Camila prepared to shoot. From what she could see, the man’s finger wasn’t on the trigger.

“Gun, down!” Dinah ordered.

Camila saw his finger twitch. Before he could move his finger anymore, the other girl hit him behind his head. Camila blinked, seeing a pan in her hand. The gunman dropped the gun and helped the back of his head. Camila and Dinah took the moment to hold him down and handcuff him, after moving the gun away.

“Are you hurt?” Dinah asked the girl, her eyes scanning the girl’s body.

“I’m fine.”

“Damn girl. Can I marry you?” Dinah questioned, a grin on her face.

The customer laughed. “Take me out first.”

“Can I?”

“What’s your name?”

“Officer Hansen, Dinah Jane Hansen.”

“Normani Hamilton,” the woman answered, a grin on her face. She grabbed a pen from her pocket and wrote on Dinah’s hand. Camila watched as her partner gushed over the badass woman. She rolled her eyes. The two officers dragged the gunman outside, towards their police car. Other officers rushed inside, ready to take statement and grab evidence.

“What happened?”

Dinah grinned. “I got a hot date.”

-

“What’s that?” Dinah asked, while the two were walking from the hotdog stand. Camila looked up at where Dinah was pointing and froze. She could see a figure standing at the edge. Camila had seen it enough times to know it was a jumper. She dropped her hotdog and ran to the building. Dinah was running behind her, calling for help.

Camila was out of breath by the tenth floor. Her legs felt like jelly. She burst through the door. Her eyes landed on a girl sitting on the edge. She slowly walked to her. She could hear the sobs coming out of her. It broke Camila’s heart, hearing the pain in the cries.

“Hey,” Camila whispered, not wanting to scare the girl. She knelt down next to her. She waited for a sign that she was heard, but got nothing. “I’m Camila. Can you tell me your name?”

The girl looked over. “L-Lauren,” she whispered, her voice raspy.

“Hey Lauren. Do you want to talk about it?”

Lauren looked away, shaking her head.

“Okay. Do you want to tell me about you?” No response. “Okay then. I was born in Cuba. My family moved to Miami when I was like five. I learned English from t.v.. I always wanted to be a singer, and even tried out for the X-Factor. I made it to bootcamp. It kind of created a dark cloud over my life. But then I met my best friend, and we tried out for the academy, and we became partners. We have been doing this for like three years now.”

There was a moment of silence. “I have a sister, and brother,” Lauren whispered, her eyes staring at the crowd forming under them. “I’m Cuban. I work at the McDonalds over there,” she said, pointing towards the giant, yellow ‘m’.

“Why are you here Lauren?” Camila whispered, trying to get the girl to look at her.

“It’s my fault,” Lauren whispered, her eyes looked at Camila. “They’re dead because of  _me_.”

“Lauren?”

“I killed them. It’s all my fault,” Lauren whispered, tears streaming down her face. She was shaking her head, her grip tightening. Camila’s eyes went to Dinah, who was slowly moving towards them. “I was drunk. And they had to pick me up. I was drinking and it’s all my fault. They shouldn’t have been there. It shouldn’t have been them. It should have been me.” Lauren looked at Camila, her eyes shining from the tears. “I couldn have stopped it. It should have been me.”

Camila froze. Lauren started to move, trying to jump, when Dinah reached over and pulled the girl towards her. Both of them fell back, Lauren landing on top of her. Camila quickly dropped herself over the two, while Lauren fought against them.

“No! Let me go!” she screamed and begged. “I wanna go! Let me go!”

“No Lauren, you’re going to regret it. The second your leg leaves the ledge, you’re going to regret it. You don’t want this.”

“I want this. You should have let me jump. Let me jump, please,” Lauren whispered, looking at the edge.

Camila made Lauren look at her. “What about your brother? What about your sister? Think about how she’s going to feel? How she’s going to have questions about why you did it? She’s not going to move on with her life. She’s not going to be able to get over it. She’s going to hate you. Hate you for leaving her. For not thinking of her. Just think about your siblings. They need you. They’ll always need you.”

Lauren let out a pained sound, before just stopping. She stopped fighting. She just stared at the sky. “I wanna die. I don’t want to hurt anymore.”

“I know Lauren, but it’s going to be okay.”

“Taylor already hates me. Mom and dad died because of me. It would be better if I was gone.”

“No it won’t Laure. She already lost her mother and father. She can’t lose her sister too.”

Lauren started to cry. Camila moved away and helped her up. Dinah and Camila sat with Lauren as she cried.

When the girl was out of tears, they helped her up and helped her out of the building. Upon reaching the sidewalk, the paramedics helped Lauren to the ambulance. They checked on her. Dinah turned to Camila.

“Are you okay?” Dinah asked, concerned.

Camila looked away from Lauren to look at Dinah. “Yeah. I-I think so.”

“You couldn’t have stopped it.”

Camila nodded. “I want to go home. Can we just go?”

-

Camila decided to visit Lauren a few days later. Lauren looked at Camila after small talk. Camila knew things were going to get deep, and had prepared for it. “How do you know how Taylor would feel?”

Camila closed her eyes. “I don’t talk about my sister. When she turned thirteen, she had enough of her pain. She had been bullied and never told anyone. She didn’t talk to anyone about it. If she had, we could have helped. But she didn’t. I remember visiting one day. My mom told me Sofi stayed home from school. I decided to go check on her. She took sleeping pills right after mom left for work. By the time I found her it was already too late. She was gone. My baby sister was gone because she kept everything inside She let it pile up until she couldn’t take it anymore. I hated her. I hated that she left me. I hated her because I miss her. She left us all behind. We were left to pick up the pieces. I know people kill themselves to make it easier on the ones they love. But they make it harder. My mom struggles to get up everyday. My dad barely leaves his alcohol. My family has never been the same.”

Lauren sighed. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to stop feeling.”

Camila shook her head. “You’re getting the help you need. You’re doing the one thing I wish Sofi did. You’re going to be okay.”

Lauren nodded. “Do you think it was my fault?”

Camila gave her a small smile. “No. Just like it isn’t my fault for not seeing Sofi’s pain. We can’t control happen to us, but we can control how we react to things. It isn’t your fault. It was never your fault. And once you realize that, you’ll be able to move forward.”

Lauren looked up at Camila, tears in her eyes. “Will you visit me?”

“Of course. And if you want, I can help you call your brother and sister.” Camila reached over and touched her hand.

“Thank you,” Lauren whispered, using her sleeve to wipe her tears. The two stood up. Camila hugged the slightly taller girl. Camila left the treatment center feeling lighter than ever before.


	20. the PURGE one (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the loss of her family, she’s going to get revenge. She’s going to Purge.

**6:58 PM**

She looks at the clock in front of her.

“Shouldn’t we stop her?”

“Why would we?”

“She could get hurt.”

She heard a sigh.

**6:59 PM**

She clenches her fists. She takes a deep breath. Her eyes shift to those around, seeing the concern in her friends’ faces.

“You don’t  _have_  to come with me. I can do this on my own,” she tells them, her eyes shifting back to the clock, waiting for numbers to change. It’s been what she had been waiting all year for.

The five girls sit in silence. None of them talk. The other four girls are watching the television, waiting for the time to change, none of them sure as to what to do or say. It’s tense.

Her shoulders tense up when she sees all three numbers change.

**7:00 PM**

The red numbers glare at her.

The television goes blue with the words  _Emergency Broadcast System_ above the logo appear. Alarms start ringing. The four other girls pale, waiting for the text that always appear.

“This is not a test, this is your Emergency Broadcast System. Announcing the commencement of the annual purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government. Weapons of class four and lower have been authorized for use during the purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime (including murder) will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and Emergency Medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7:00 a.m. When the purge concludes. Blessed be our new founding fathers and America. A nation reborn. May God be with you all.”

She stands up and turns to her friends. She reaches for the gun in front of her. She puts it between the waistband and her waist. “You don’t have to come with me.”

The tallest of the other four stands up. “I’m not letting you die alone.”

The shortest of the four sighs, standing up as well. “I guess I’m in too.”

The second tallest rubs her face. “Someone is gonna have to stop you guys from being idiots.”

The last girl shrugs. “I’ll help you get revenge.”

The girl sighs. She nods her head. Turning, she grabs her keys and opens her door. “Let’s go kill some guys.”

-

_The door was burst opened. She kept her hand over her mouth, watching from under the bed. The Purge was supposed to end in an hour. She just hoped it ended before anyone she loved got hurt. She heard laughter and bangs. The men that were in the house were trashing the house._

_“Look who we have here,” she heard, feeling tears fill her eyes._

_“How do you want to die?” another man asked, while two others laughed._

_She heard more footsteps. “I found another one!”_

_She whimpered. She closed her eyes, hoping the men would just leave. She heard footsteps getting closer the room she was hiding in. She opened her eyes and saw shoes in the room. She quickly closed her eyes. She heard the footsteps get closer, before they stopped. She tried very hard to keep her eyes closed. The footsteps started moving away, before disappearing. She opened her eyes, seeing nothing in front of her. She was about to exhale when she felt a grip on her ankles and a pull. She was dragged out from under the bed. There was laughter. Opening her eyes and turning onto her back, she saw a man wearing a rabbit mask looking down at her._

_“Why don’t we play a game?”_

-

**7:34 PM**

“Do you know where we are going?” the girl in the passenger seat asks, looking out the window.

The driver doesn’t reply.

People are already loitering. Trashcans are set on fire. People are running, blood running down some parts of their bodies, being chased by people wearing masks.

“Do you think we should have gotten masks too?”

“We’re not here to hurt anyone other than those men,” the girl in the back middle seat answers, rolling her eyes.

The driver’s eyes stay on the road, ignoring everything that is happening around her. She is on a mission, and she knows if she loses sight of it, she won’t do what she wants.

“I can’t believe we are actually purging. Mami and papi would so not be proud,” the girl in back of the driver says, watching the building go by.

“We can always go back,” the last girl in the back seat whispers, her hand touching the bicep of the driver.

“I do,” the driver replies, her hands gripping the steering wheel tighter.

“It’s okay if you don’t,” the girl in the passenger seat adds.

The driver ignores her. The gun feels cold on her side. She presses the gas pedal faster. Everything around her blurs from her sight. She needs everything to disappear.

-

_Laughter. She was on her knees, hands tied behind her back. A piece of cloth was tired around her eyes, keeping her from seeing who they had and who they were. She could feel the cloth soak up the tears she was shedding._

_“What game should we play?”_

_“We can play musical chairs with our knives,” another guy asked, a chirp in his voice._

_“Naw. Why don’t we give them knives and let them kill each other,” a third suggested, laughing._

_“Are you stupid? They can fight back. How about we cut them and see who bleeds the slowest. And we all pick a player.”_

_“There aren’t enough. Why don’t we just have fun with the girls, and make the men watch?”_

_She let out a whimper. She could hear crying on both sides of her._

_“Don’t be stupid. We won’t have time to kill them.”_

_“We don’t_ have _to stop at seven.”_

_“But then it makes everything less fun. We have honor.”_

_All the men laughed._

_She felt a hand on her head. Her hair was gripped and she was yanked off her feet. She let out a yelp._

_“I think I like the first one.”_

_“Are you ready to die?” she felt someone whisper in her ear. She sobbed._

-

**9:14 PM**

_Are you ready to die?_

She stops her car in front of a warehouse. She had done research the last few purges. She knows what they did, how they started the day. And they always start at the warehouse, deciding what family they are going to kill and with what weapons.

But this purge is going to be different. This time, she is going to be in charge of the games. This time, they are the ones that are going to die.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in Part Two.


	21. the TREAT YOU BETTER one (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Lauren thinks she deserved this, her friends and family are there to show her she didn’t.

Lauren stared at the ceiling. Her body was in pain. She could feel tears fill her eyes as she thought of how she got to where she was. What had she deserved to get there?

The last two days were a blur. Brad’s punches and kicks. The police. Statements. Surgeries to fix what was broken. Shawn visits.

Why didn’t she fight back?

Why did she  _let_  him hurt her?

Why was she so  _weak_  she let herself get beat?

Lauren closed her eyes, hearing his words in her ears. She could feel his grip on her arms. She could feel his anger in his voice.

“Lauren?” she heard someone whispered. She opened her eyes to see someone standing at the doorway. She pushed herself up. She winced at the pain in her ribs, but she ignored it. “Lo, I’m so sorry,” the person said, tears streaming down her face. “I didn’t want to, but he just  _wouldn’t_  stop. He wouldn’t stop and it hurt. I’m so sorry.”

“Lucy.”

Lauren’s best friend was standing there, looking broken. She had tears streaming down her face. A healing cut on the right end of her lip, and it was a faded dark color. Her left cheek had a healing scratch across it. Her right eye had a light discoloration. Lauren could see a cut on her hairline.

Lauren felt like she couldn’t breath. She looked away, not wanting to see what  _she_  caused.

“I’m sorry,” Lucy whispered, taking a small step forward.

Lauren didn’t answer. She started to cry, wishing things were different. She ignored her pain when she felt Lucy wrap her arms around her. Lauren leaned into her shoulder and cried.

“I’m so sorry,” Lauren told her, gripping Lucy’s shirt tightly. She leaned into her friend. “This is my fault. This is  _all_  my fault.”

Lucy pulled away, a frown on her face. “No. This is  _not_  your fault. This is  _his_. Brad did this. He hurt you Lauren. I just wish I kept him away.”

“That wasn’t your job,” Lauren whispered, rubbing her eyes. “I-I should have ended it. I should have left him. What did he do?”

Lucy looked away. “He kept calling me. Texting me. Asking for you. I never told him. He came to my apartment one night. He was drunk. He demanded to know where you were. I was going to close my door when he hit me. He just kept punching and kicking me until I told him where you were. He grabbed my phone, used my thumb to unlock it and searched for your address. He told me he would kill you if I told anyone. That by the time the police arrived, he’d have slit your throat and left. So I went to Keana and told her I got jumped. I-I should have fought harder.”

Lauren shook her head, pulling Lucy in for a hug. “No. You never should have been hurt.”

“I’m glad you’re alive,” Lucy told her, leaning into Lauren. “I-I don’t know what I would have done if he killed you.”

Lauren didn’t respond, feeling guilty. She felt the tears in her eyes appear. The two best friends pulled away, not saying anything. They sat there, just soaking up the other’s presence.

Shawn walked in at that moment.

“I brought lunch,” he announced in a happy tone.

Lauren and Lucy looked at him.

“Oh, I didn’t know you had a visitor. I only bought for two, I can go get one more.”

Lucy stood up, shaking her head. “No, it’s okay. I was just leaving,” she told Shawn. She turned to the other girl. “I’ll come back tomorrow.”

“Where are you staying?” Lauren asked, looking at her friend.

“I’m gonna book a hotel near here.”

“No, you can stay at my place,” Lauren told her, looking at Shawn. The tall boy reached into his pocket and took out Lauren’s apartment keys. He gave them to Lucy with a grin.

“My roommate and I have been cleaning up. It’s pretty much done,” he said, shrugging. He shot Lucy a grin. The girl walked out, and Shawn took her seat. “How are you feeling?”

“A little pain, but okay I guess. I don’t really know,” she answered truthfully.

Shawn nodded his head as he took the food out of the bag. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Lauren stared at him. She knew he was sincere about being there for her. But Lauren couldn’t tell him anything when she herself was confused.

“I-I can’t.”

Shawn smiled. “That’s fine. Do you want me to tell you about the song I wrote?”  
  


Lauren nodded, looking at the food in front of her. She could hear Shawn’s voice as he spoke about the song. Lauren liked that. She felt normal for a second. Like she hadn’t just been beaten.

She just hoped the rest of her life felt normal. But she knew it was never going to be the same.

-

“Lo?”

Lauren looked up from book she was reading to see her parents standing there. She felt tears fill her eyes.

“Mami? Papi?”

“Oh baby.” Clara rushed forward and hugged her daughter. “Baby, I’m so sorry you had to go through this.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Mike snarled, his hands in fists at his sides.

“I-I’m sorry Daddy, I couldn’t protect myself,” Lauren said looking up at her father. “I let this happen.”

Mike’s anger vanished. He rushed forward and hugged his daughter, his first born. “You  _didn’t_  let anything happen. This never should have happened. He should have protected you, not hurt you.” Lauren leaned into his shoulder and cried.

Clara ran her hand through Lauren’s hair. “We love you Lauren. We’re so proud of you.”

Lauren just leaned into her parents’ touch.

“You’re always going to be our baby,” Mike whispered, holding Lauren tight. “Whatever you need, we’ll be there.”

“Just hold me,” Lauren whispered, her voice so small.

The three sat there, the only sound being their small sounds.

-

“How long did you two together?”

“Three years.”

“How long were you together when he hit you?”

“A year and a half.”

“Why did he hit you?”

“Because I burnt dinner that day after a long day at school. We were living in an apartment together.”

“What did he do?”

“He slapped me. Called me an idiot. Apologized an hour later and took me out on a date.”

“Did he hurt you recurrently?”

“It started out as once a week. He’d slap me. After two months, it was every other day. Three months later, it was everyday.”

“You left, correct?”

“I told him I wanted a break. I was hoping a break would bring back the old Brad. But he’d send threatening message.”

“What happened a few weeks ago?”

“Brad found me. He got my address from my best friend, Lucy. He told me he hurt her. He said he would hurt Camila and Shawn. He hit me everyday. Told me I was never leaving him.”

“And the day of the arrest? What happened?”

“Brad told me he wanted lunch. So I went to buy it for him. Shawn saw me. He started to ask about Brad and if I was okay. Brad saw and got really mad. He started to hit me. Punch me. Kick me. I don’t remember a lot. I remember wanting to die though. I was hoping he’d kick my head hard enough that I wouldn’t wake up.”

Lauren stared at her hands, not wanting to see the faces of her friends and family.

“Lauren,” the lawyer whispered softly, getting the girl’s attention. She looked up. She could see Shawn behind the lawyer. His eyes were filled with tears, but he gave her a smile. Lauren smiled back and looked at her lawyer. “Do you need a minute?”

“No, I’m okay,” Lauren answered, giving a determined nod.

The lawyer gave her a small smile and turned to the judge. “Nothing else your honor.”

Brad’s lawyer cleared his throat and stepped towards her. He started to ask questions. He asked about how Brad was before. Of all the  _good_  things he had done. He asked if Lauren did anything to make him angry. If maybe she was the abusive one and Brad just wanted to defend himself.

And then he asked the question.

“Why did you stay?” Brad’s lawyer asked, looking at Lauren.

Lauren eyes filled with tears. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her. She looked at the jury, at the lawyer in front of her, at the smug Brad with a black eye and broken nose, at her mother and father, brother and sister, at Shawn, Camila, Lucy and all their friends who was smiling encouragingly.

“Ms. Jauregui, please answer the question,” the judge said, getting Lauren’s attention.

“If you were being abused, why did you stay? The lawyer asked again, looking down at Lauren.

The girl looked up at him, before looking at Brad. “Because I loved him. Because the Brad I met and fell in love with never raised his hand at me. Because I was hoping that  _that_  Brad would come back. Because I was hoping Brad would love me enough to change. I stayed because I loved him. He just didn’t love me. And I was an idiot for believe he did.”

The lawyer clenched his teeth, nodding his head. He sat down.

Shawn, Camila and Lucy were all called up before Lauren. They all talked about how Lauren was without Brad. They talked about how scared Lauren would be when he was around. Lucy talked about the night he beat her. Shawn and Camila talked about the night they burst through that door and saved Lauren.

Brad was found guilty.

“This is all your fault! You caused this! You made me do it! I wish I killed you!” Brad shouted as he was dragged away. All Lauren could do was watch him disappear.

“Lauren?” Ally whispered, placing a hand on Lauren’s shoulder. The girl flinched, trying to keep her breathing calm. She looked at the eyes of the group of people. Camila, Shawn, Lucy, Ally, Dinah, Normani, Hailee, Louis, Khalid, they were all there  _for_  her. “Are you okay?”

She opened her mouth to respond. But she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t feel anything. She was just numb. She looked back at the door Brad was dragged in.

“He’s wrong. You didn’t deserve any of this. He never should have touched you,” Normani said, getting Lauren’s attention.

She let out a breath, releasing her tears along with it. Once she started to cry, she didn’t stop.

She was free, but she didn’t feel free.

“What happens now?” Lauren asked in a small voice.

Shawn crouched down in front of her, careful not to touch her. “Now you heal. I know you are going to get passed this. You’re the strongest person I know.”

Lauren smiled at him. She looked at the people around her.

“You aren’t alone,” Lucy whispered. “You’ll never be alone. You’ll find someone who will treat you better.”

Lauren looked at Shawn, let out a small laugh. “I will.”

“And he’ll wait. He’ll always wait,” Shawn added, tilting his head a little. (He missed the look Lauren’s father gave him. That Shawn boy was going to get a good talking to when he got that boy alone.)

“We should probably get out of here,” Hailee added, smiling. “Next case is coming. We can probably go to Mila and Shawn’s place.”

“Why mine?”

“Because the pizza guy knows your place the best,” Dinah answered.

Lauren watched her friends talk to each other, tease one another as if nothing happened. She felt Taylor grab her hand. She felt her brother’s protective presence behind her. Her parents watching her with love. She was going to be okay. It was going to take some time, but she knew she’d get past it. She had people who were going to help her. And she was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued Part Four: Where Shawn and Lauren actually get together. This felt too early for anything to happen.


	22. the CHILDREN one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one of their own is sick, the girls band together to make her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Kid!Fic Eight Year Old!Camila/Normani/Dinah/Lauren/Ally (That’s the oldest to youngest too)
> 
> Not a doctor.

Karla Camila Cabello, Dinah Jane Hansen, Ally Brooke Hernandez, Normani Kordei Hamilton, and Lauren Jauregui became friends that first week in kindergarten. They all started talking when they all got timeout together.

Camila was making a mess with the glue, not listening when Mrs. Keys asked her to stop. Camila just looked at the teacher and turned the glue bottle around. Dinah Jane kept mocking the teacher. Anything she said, Dinah would just repeat in a funny voice. Ally Brooke was a surprise. The girl brought snacks the whole week, sneaking it to other students to eat, even when the teacher said that it wasn’t snack time. Normani Kordei ignored the teacher, dancing when it was quiet time. And Lauren drew on the table, saying that the paper wasn’t big enough for her imagination.

They all sat together while the other kids went out to play. Camila made a joke, in which Lauren laughed. Ally laughed shortly after. Normani and Dinah joined in on the laughter. Their friendship grew from then.

In the years that followed, teachers in the school heard of this and as much as they wanted to separate them, they knew they couldn’t. They each helped the others grow.

The girls helped Camila and Dinah stay on track. They helped Ally become braver and gave her a voice. They sat with Normani when her mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. They would inspire Lauren do enter art contests. The teachers didn’t have the heart to separate them. Because even if they caused trouble together, they made each other better.

-

_Third Grade_

  
Camila sat down at her table, grinning when she saw her best friends walk in. She was excited. She hadn’t seen them since the start of winter break. (That wouldn’t have been a problem but she went to visit family in Miami.) She missed her friends. She stood up and wrapped her arms Dinah.

“I missed you!” she said, hugging Dinah.

The taller girl hugged the small girl, giggling. “Ally! Mani!”

The other two girls ran to them, join in on the hug.

“Where’s Lolo?” Camila asked, looking at the kids that were walking in.

The other girls shrugged. “My mom said Aunt Clara said that Lo was sick,” Normani told her.

“All winter?” the oldest girl questioned, tilting her head.

The three girls nodded. Sighing, the girls sat down and talked about what they did during the break. Camila tells them about her time in Miami, Ally talks about the tacos she ate at San Antonio. The other two talked about their play dates.

The bell rang. Camila’s hand shot up. The raven haired teacher called her name.

“Where’s Lauren?”

The teacher gave her a smile. “She’s out sick.”

The girls missed Lauren, but the fact that some had left the state gave them a lot to talk about.

Lauren didn’t show up that day. Or the day after that. Lauren didn’t show up for the whole week, which worried the four girls. That Saturday, they all begged their mothers to let them visit Lauren. Sinu decided to be the one to break the news.

“Is Lauren still sick?” Camila asked her mother, looking up at her with confusion in her eyes.

Sinu nodded her head. “Yeah. Do you know how she was always tired and would get bruises?”

“Yeah, she couldn’t stay long on our Winter Party,” Ally said, frowning.

When Camila and Ally found out they were visiting the summer during the summer, the five girls decided to have their own little Christmas Party. But then Lauren started to feel tired and her body hurt at times. She stayed for a little while, but Clara ended up taking her home.

“Her mommy and daddy decided to take her to the hospital. They found out she was really sick. She’s going to miss some days too school to fight it.”

“Are they going to make her better?” Dinah asked, looking sad.

“The doctors are doing everything they can to help her.”

“What does she have?” Camila asked, looking into her mother’s eyes.

“Cancer.”

“Is she going to die?” Normani whispered, tears in her eyes.

Sinu didn’t answer. She had done research on the type. She knew that Lauren had a good chance of beating it. Most of them made it through. But there were rare cases. She didn’t want Lauren to be one of those who didn’t make it. She couldn’t promise that Lauren was going to be okay. She couldn’t promise anything.

“Can we see her to tell her we love her?” Ally asked in a small voice, rubbing her eyes.

“I think she’d like that,” Sinu told her. She lead the kids out of the house and into the car. Ally, Dinah, Normani sat in the back, all of them holding hands. Camila was sitting in the passenger seat, staring out of the window.

Sinu drove. Not one word was said. The radio was playing softly.

-

Dinah was nervous. She had remembered visiting Normani’s mommy in the hospital. She remembered how sick she looked. Dinah was scared to see Lauren like that. She still remembered the happy, energetic child.

“Hey girls,” Clara said with a small smile.

“Hi Aunt Clara,” Camila greeted, giving the woman a wave. “Can we see Lauren?”

Clara nodded her head. “She’s waiting for you girls.”

“How are you doing?” Dinah heard Sinu asked Clara.

“It’s hard. But she’s alive.”

The four girls stood in front of Lauren’s door. No one wanted to knock. All of them were scared. Ally took charge and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” they heard from the other side. Ally opened the door and all four girls walked inside.

Dinah stared at Lauren, who was laying in bed. She looked sick. Her skin was pale. She looked really skinny and had dark circles under her eyes.

“Hey Lo,” Camila greeted, walking towards the bed. “Are you okay?”

“I’m tired,” Lauren answered, giving the girl a smile.

“Do you want to watch a movie? I got my Harry Potter movies,” the girl said, sitting on Lauren’s bed.

The sick girl smiled and nodded Camila grabbed her backpack and opened it, taking out the set of movies. The other three girls sat in their usual places whenever they had a sleepover. Camila put the movie on and played it.

The movie played and no one said a word for the first hour. Dinah would look over at Lauren, who looked content having her friends. The rest of the movie played. Lauren was slowly falling asleep. Clara walked in with soup when it was over, giving the girls a smile.

“Ew,” Dinah muttered, looking at the hot liquid. It was healthy and she didn’t like healthy.

“It’s all she could eat,” Clara told her, her eyes watering. Camila and Ally woke Lauren up and promised her mother they would help her eat. Normani grabbed the spoon and fed the sick girl. Dinah stayed away, just watching.

“Are you going to get better?” Camila asked, looking at one of her best friends.

Lauren looked at her and smiled. “I think so. Doctor Lotz says I am.”

The three girls around her nodded. They played the next movie and helped Lauren eat.

“Can we sleep over?” Camila asked her mother when she checked on them.

Sinu told them it was okay. The girls, although didn’t like it, ate whatever Lauren ate so she wasn’t left out.

After dinner, another Harry Potter movie was playing. Dinah looked at Lauren, who was trying to sleep. She turned to Normani, Ally and Camila who were trying to create a fort for the five girls.

Lauren’s green eyes opened and focused on Dinah.

“Are you okay?” Dinah asked, patting Lauren’s hand.

The sick girl gave her a little nod. “I know you’re scared of me,” Lauren whispered, giving her a smile. “Mommy says I’m gonna lose my hair. If you don’t wanna be my friend anymore I won’t be mad. I’ll be a freak.”

Dinah froze. She knew the other girls stopped working and were paying attention to what was happening between the two girls. “No. I always want to be your friend. If you have to lose your hair, I can cut mine,” Dinah told her, smiling at her.

“Me too!” Ally chimed in.

“Count me in!” Normani volunteered.

Camila pouted, but then smiled. “Yeah. It’ll grow back.”

Lauren smiled. She was helped into the fort. She fell asleep quickly, while the four other girls created a plan for Lauren. They didn’t want Lauren to be alone during her chemotherapy (although one of her parents was always there).

Normani decided to go first. She sat next to Lauren, explaining what their homework was. They all wanted Lauren to stay with them, so they tutored her. They had promised to graduate in every school together. They didn’t mind repeating a grade if it meant sticking together.

“Who’s this?” a blond lady asked, walking to Lauren.

“Doctor Lotz, this is one of my best friends, Normani. Mani, this is my doctor,” Lauren introduced them, grinning.

The doctor checked on Lauren while Normani watched. Normani looked at her best friend, seeing how tired she looked.

“Wanna watch Mulan? My mom let me bring her iPad.”

Lauren nodded her head, giving her a small smile.

The movie was playing, both girls leaning into each other.

(Doctor Lotz watched them for a while. She saw how Normani treated Lauren with care, but didn’t treat her differently. She heard of the other friends, and how they had made a schedule. Doctor Lotz knew Lauren was going to get through it with her support system. She didn’t have to worry to much.)

Normani rubbed Lauren’s back as the smaller girl puked into a bucket.

“It’s okay,” Normani whispered, smiling at the younger girl. “I’m here, it’s okay.”

Camila would just make joke after joke.She spend the night before her turn writing down any and every joke she found. She had heard that laughter was the best medicine.

“Why did the chicken cross the road?”

Lauren would laugh at every punchline.

Ally brought books to read to Lauren. She researched them to see if they were entertaining enough.

“Chapter one, Pandemonium.  _You’ve got to be kidding me,_  the bouncer said, folding his arms across his massive chest.”

The girl would hang on every word, her attention never wavering.

Dinah used her allowance to buy a second handheld gaming system to play with the other girl. She had the most recent Pokemon games for both of them.

“You have a strong team. I’ll beat you one way or another.”

She’s giggle in response, her cheeks reddening just a bit.

Lauren cried when she saw how much hair she had been losing. The four other girls held her hand while her mother got rid of the remaining hair. Lauren didn’t let her friends shave their heads. She told them she liked their hair. She wanted them to keep theirs.

And then Lauren had her surgery.

The four girls spend the whole time in the waiting room. None of them had left their seats with the exception of bathroom breaks. They didn’t want to leave Lauren alone.

They all stood impatiently while Lauren’s parents spoke to the doctor. When they were allowed into Lauren’s room, they rushed towards her. They sat in the room while Lauren slept. They didn’t budge until she woke up. She had a huge smile on her face, seeing her best friends sitting there. Dinah and Camila were pushing each other, wanting to be comfortable. Ally was trying to break it off. And Normani was just watching.

Lauren let out a small, tired giggle. The four girls quickly ran to her side, although one tripped and fell on the ground.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Lauren answered, letting out a yawn.

“You can sleep. We’ll be here. We aren’t going anywhere,” Normani told her, smiling.

Lauren smiled, her eyes drooping close. “I know.”

The surgery was a success. Lauren went through more chemo just to make sure the cancer was all gone.

When Lauren’s cancer went into remission, the girls piled up their money to throw a party for the girl. They got presents and candy and cake. Lauren was smiling the whole time. She was happy and grateful.

Lauren had the best friends in the whole world and no one could convince her otherwise.

-

Lauren looked at her dress, smiling. She looked up to see her four friends also wearing dresses. “It’s been nine years,” she said, looking at the girls. “I remember when I was told I was sick and you girls were there. I was so scared. And then you all came to see me. You stuck by me. You guys helped me through all that. You made me feel  _normal_. Like I wasn’t dying. I can never repay you girls.”

Normani walked to Lauren, tears in her eyes. “That’s what friends do. We’re best friends. We’ll always stick by you.”

“We promised to be friends forever. And forever means forever,” Dinah added.

Ally smiled. “We always dreamt of this moment. And you were always a part of it.”

“Prom wouldn’t be the same without you,” Camila told her.

Lauren’s smiled at them. “I wouldn’t have done it without you, any of you.”

The five girls hugged each other. Lauren would never forget what they did for her. How they stood by her side.

There was a knock on the door. Their prom dates had arrived. They all greeted their dates, took pictures for their parents. Clara and Mike were the most emotional ones. They never knew if the cancer would return. They didn’t know if Lauren was going to make it to her prom, to graduation. They made sure not to take anything for granted and made every even special.

The girls left the house. They would never know what their futures held, but knew that as long as they were together they could get passed anything.


	23. the HOGWART FIRST YEAR one (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren's first year in Hogwarts, and all the friends she made.

 

_First Year_

Lauren Jauregui walked through the train, seeing students of all ages talking to friends. She had never felt so out of place. She continued to walk, her mind trying to wrap around the fact that she was a witch.

Her parents were regular people, no powers whatsoever, but Lauren always felt different. Things were always happening around her. Things exploded, things levitated. No one could explain anything, until the letter came. Lauren and her family found out about her magic. Her brother, who was nine, showed no signs of having magic, and was slightly bitter, and Taylor was just five. Professor Lovato showed up a few days later and took Lauren to get her school supplies. Lauren then returned with books, clothing, a wand, and an owl named Leo.

Lauren looked into a compartment with three girls, two brunettes and a dark skinned girl. Lauren closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She took a step forward.

"C-can I sit here?" the girl asked, a small frown on her face.

The dark skinned girl looked up and grinned. "Of course."

Lauren walked moved into the compartment. She looked around the small space, seeing how the other girls looked to be comfortable with each other. The green eyed girl looked around, before thinking of a way to leave because she felt so out of space.

"I'm Normani, and these are Camila and Dinah," the dark skinned girl introduced, smiling.

Lauren looked at the faces before nodding. "I'm, uh, I'm Lauren."

"Found the frogs," another voice said, walking in with an armful of snacks. She looked at Lauren, a smile appearing on her face. "Oh, hi, I'm Ally."

"L-Lauren," the green eyed girl whispered.

Ally dumped the snacks next to Camila, who looked through them. Lauren felt someone staring at her. She looked at Normani.

"You're muggleborn, aren't you?" Normani asked, a smile on her face.

"M-muggleborn?"

"Muggleborn, your parents aren't magical, right?"

Lauren nodded her head. "Y-your parents are magical?"

"I'm pureblood. Both my parents are magical. Mila here is half-blood, her mother is magical and her father is non-magical. Her mom and my dad went to Hogwarts together."

"Do you all know each other?"

"We just met Dinah and Ally, and now you," Normani answered. Lauren looked at Camila, who had a few chocolates shoved in her mouth.

"I'm pureblood," Ally told the group, a smile on her face.

"Same. My family is like the Weasleys," Dinah said, trying to take a chocolate from Camila.

"The Weasleys?"

"She means her family is big. Do you know about The Great War?" Normani asked, a frown on her face.

Lauren shook her head, a frown on her face.

"So there was this guy thing that wanted to live forever and there was this kid that was destined to kill him. And then they fought and the bad guy lost. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were the three to save the world," Normani explained, while the other four girls listened.

"Save?"

"This dude, Voldemort or Tom or something, he wanted the purebloods to rule over everyone else," Dinah responded.

"Oh," Lauren whispered, her eyes wide.

The five girls decided to change the conversation, trying to get to know each other. Camila and Dinah showed Lauren the magical treats. Lauren was skeptic about eating the chocolate frogs until she was told they were enchanted to move. The train stopped and the students were sent to boats.

Lauren was in awe of the castle. She could see that the other four girls were as well. As the groundskeeper, Hagrid through the castle. The students were all oohing and awing as they saw stairs move, ghosts walk by, and portraits talk. The students were all lead to the dining hall.

An elder looking woman walked to the new students. She smiled.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" She went on to talk about the school, but Lauren was too distracted to listen. She looked at the floating candles. At the banners. At the tables. She was just oo in awe to pay attention to anyone else.

"Karla Cabello!" she heard Headmistress McGonagall call. Lauren watched as Camila walked up the stairs and sat on the stool. The hat sat on top of her head. Lauren frowned, as she saw the hat seemed to have a conversation with the girl. It made her nervous.

"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat shouted, and a group of kids that had yellow and black cheered. Lauren watched as more kids went up and were sorted into the different houses.

"Normani Hamilton!"

Lauren watched her other new friend walk to the stool.

"Ravenclaw!"

Normani grinned and walked to the house of blue and bronze.

"Dinah Jane Hansen!"

Lauren watched her walk up with confidence.

"Gryffindor!"

Dinah raised her hand as a table cheered loudly. The girl walked to the scarlet and gold table.

"Allyson Hernandez!"

And Lauren was left alone, trying to seem small. She watched as the hat took some time with Ally. Lauren wondered what was happening. (She later found out it was a hat stall, where the Sorting Hat didn't know where to place Ally.) But soon the hat called out a house.

"Slytherin!"

Lauren watched the girl walk to the table of green and silver.

Lauren waited until she heard her name being called out. The girl took a deep breath. She wasn't nervous, knowing she was going to be placed in a house with one of the girls.

_Hmm. You seen to have traits for all four houses. I can sense bravery in you, but also nervousness. You are wise and cunning. You are very loyal to your loved ones. Where to put you?_

Lauren could feel her heartbeat against her chest. She closed her eyes, her hands getting sweaty.

_I know where you belong._

"Hufflepuff!"

Lauren let out a breath. With trembling legs, she walked to Camila and sat down next to her. Camila gave her a grin. Lauren's eyes looked through the hall. She had been excited to start this new life.

-

The first year Hufflepuffs were lead towards their dormitories. Camila was pointing things out to Lauren, before they stopped in front of a number of barrels. The Prefect tapped one of the barrels five times.

"Make sure to tap this barrel in that rhythm, or you'll get a vinegar bath," the Prefect told the first years, who all made sure to remember the barrel.

Lauren looked around the common room, it looks so welcoming. Even though they were in the basement, it seemed like there was sun shining down. She looked up to see the ceiling. She could see dandelions and rippling glass from the windows. There were plants hanging and resting around the room. She could see a few swaying. The sofas and chairs were copper with yellow and black cozy plush.

"The left are for the girls and the right are for the boys, your things have been placed in your dormitories. You have the rest of the day to explore."

Camila grabbed Lauren's hand and pulled her the sofas. "Isn't this so cool?"

Lauren nodded, unable to talk from her awe.

"How are you two liking this school?" a boy asked, walking towards Camila and Lauren.

"It's really cool." Camila answeed, looking at the boy, "what year are you in?"

"Second," he said, giving her a grin. "I'm Shawn. Shawn Mendes."

"I'm Camila Cabello and this is Lauren, uh,-"

"Jauregui," she responded, smiling at the twelve year old.

"Our friend, Ally, she was put into Slytherin, but she's the nicest person I know. How is that possible?" Camila asked, a small frown on her face.

Shawn smiled. "Slytherins aren't all evil, just like Ravenclaws aren't all bookworms. It's all about traits. Dominant traits. Slytherins are resourceful, cunning, ambitious, determined. They are great leaders. Is your friend Ally any of those?"

"I-I don't know her that well," Lauren told him, turning to Camila.

"She's a good leader. She can get us to do what she wants, get us in order. SHe's determined when she put her mind into something."

"That's why she's in that house," Shawn told them, "I have a few friends that are in that house. Like Ariana, Zayn. People would think they were Gryffs, but they got into Slytherin."

"What about Ravenclaw?" Lauren asked, frowning.

"Ravenclaws," Shawn whispered, a grin on his face, "a lot of people think they are just facts and books, but they are the most creative people I know. They are intelligent, witty, original. They have a lot of wisdom, individuality."

"That's Mani in a nutshell," Camila told the two, nodding her head.

Shawn let out a small laugh. "Now Gryffindors, they are brave, athletic, courageous, daring. They have a lot of nerve."

Camila and Lauren looked at each other, "That's Dinah."

"And lastly, Hufflepuffs. People think we're soft, but we're not. We're loyal, kind, patience, hardworking, dedicated, fair, modest."

Lauren grinned, looking at Camila. "I like this house."

"So do I," Camila responded.

Shawn nodded his head. "See that blond girl there?"  
  


Camila and Lauren looked over to see a tall blond girl standing there.

"That's Taylor Swift. People who meet her think she belongs to Slytherin, but she's a Hufflepuff. Her loyalty to her friends and the hard-work she puts in what she does beat out any other trait. Everyone has more than one house in them, but there is just one that outshines the other."

Shawn stood up. He nodded to the two girls. "I'll see you girls around. If you have any questions, just let me know.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Known Hufflepuffs - Lauren Jauregui, Camila Cabello, Shawn Mendes, Taylor Swift
> 
> Known Ravenclaws - Normani Kordei
> 
> Known Gryffindors - Dinah Jane
> 
> Known Slytherins - Ally Brooke, Zayn Malik, Ariana Grande


	24. the NEW AVENGERS one (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only person Tony wants to protect is his daughter. Natasha never knew she’d ever love anyone like she did her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avengers: Endgame comes out later today. So in honor to that, I wanted to release something. But it was a struggle. I started yesterday, but kept deleting everything I wrote. But I decided to go into more detail about the past. So I’m going to be doing two every part. We’ll start with Camren.
> 
> There is something in here that you guys may think it’s for one thing, but it’s not.
> 
> I may delete this to make a new one, cause it really sucks. But I wanted something out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

 

Tony Stark looked at the woman in front of her. He pulled his sunglasses off his face. “What are you saying?”

“I’m pregnant with  _your_  child,” the woman told him.

Tony blinked a few times. He had been so sure he was safe. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

“I”m not asking for anything, I just thought you’d like to know,” she said, standing up.

“I want to be a part of its life. I’ll pay for the hospitals and clinics,” Tony told the woman, standing up. “Just let me be a parent, please.”

The woman thought about it, before nodding. “Okay.”

-

“Mr. Stark, would you like to meet your daughter?” the doctor asked, walking towards the billionaire.

Tony shot up and followed the doctor. He looked into the nursery room, seeing so many babies in there. He’s eyes scanned the whole room, until seeing the one with  _Baby Stark_  as the name.

He looked at the baby, seeing how it was wrapped in a pink blanket. He smiled at the child.

The nurse saw him and walked to the baby, and pointed at her.  _Would you like to hold her_ , the nurse mouths. Tony nodded his head. He walked into the nursery. The nurse placed the baby into his arms.

Tony took in the image, seeing. The hair at the top of her head, how she seemed to tuck into him.

“Hey, I’m your daddy. I can’t wait to spoil you and make you happy. I promise to protect you from anyone. You are a Stark, and we are the top of the world.”

The baby didn’t respond. She just continued to sleep.

-

Seven year old Lauren was watching the television. Her father had disappeared for a few weeks and then returned with a cool thing on his chest. Lauren then watched as cool superhero appear. Her father told her he had a press conference and she should watch. Lauren had her mother make popcorn and then sat in front of the television.

“ _The truth is, I am Iron Man.”_

Lauren looked at her mother with wide eyes. She “Mom! Dad’s a superhero.”

Her mother nodded with a smile. “He is. And he’s going to keep you safe.”

-

Tony Stark walked into the Morgado residence. He had a teddy bear dressed as Iron Man in his hand. His smile disappeared from his face when he noticed the mess the house was in. He dropped the bear and looked around, finding Lauren’s mother dead on the ground.

“Lauren,” he whispered, wanting to find his daughter.

He had Friday scan for her, finding her signature in a warehouse. He rushed home to get his suit and flew to the warehouse. Inside, he had Friday scan for heat signatures, only to find one. He stormed in, only to find his daughter asleep on a bed. Her shirt was ripped open from the front. He could see a light shining through the rips.

“No,” he whispered, seeing the Arc Reactor. The doors burst open, agents rushing in. Iron Man just raised his hand and let the bullets shoot out, killing all of them. He picked his daughter up in his arms and flew away.

-

“Just press this button and I will come get you, okay?” Tony told his daughter, who was starting school.

Lauren nodded her head. She pulled at her shirt, not wanting to see a light go through.

“No one is going to hurt you, ever,” Tony told Lauren, who nodded. The girl had become shy around strangers after her kidnapping.

Lauren hugged the man. “I’m scared.”

“I know you are. It’s okay, no one is going to hurt you, okay?”

Lauren nodded, leaning into her father.

-

Fifteen year old Lauren extended her hand, watching as blue and gold armor flew to her hand. She grinned.

There were slow claps behind her. She turned to see her father standing there.

“Are you sure you want it that bulky?”

Lauren looked at her armored arm. She looked at her father. “What are you thinking?”

Tony smirked. “Nanos.”

Lauren walked to her father, and together they came up with new suits.

“You are brilliant,” Tony told his daughter.

Lauren let out a small laugh. “Don’t get all soft on me.”

Tony laughed and kissed the top of her head. “You are my pride and joy. I know you are going to keep our legacy alive.”

Lauren nodded her head.

-

_Snap._

Lauren couldn’t breath. All she could do was stare. Standing there, with the gauntlet on his hand. He had done it. He had used to the stones.

Lauren couldn’t breathe.

\- - -

Natasha Romanoff never thought she’d have a child to call her own. She looked at the picture of her target. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the building. She kept to the walls and corners as she walked through the building.

Her hands were gripping her guns. She heard footsteps heading towards her. She looked around, pinpointing a door. Quickly and quietly, she opened it and snuck inside.

Natasha looked around the room, her eyes falling a young girl staring at her. The brunette girl was just staring at her, curiosity in her eyes. Natasha brought her hand up to put her index finger over her mouth.

The girl frowned, but let nodded. She turned back to the mirror and started to do plies.

Natasha watched her practice, her mind going back to when she was in that position.

“What’s your name?” Natasha asked, her mind on the girl.

“Camila,” the girl answered, staring at her reflection.

“How old are you?”

“Nine.”

Natasha ran her hand through her hair.

“ _Target down,_ ” she heard Barton say

Natasha turned to the girl. She didn’t feel right leaving her there. She knew she couldn’t the red room get rid of the chance of children from her.

Natasha took a step towards the girl, one thing in mind.

She was going to take her.

-

“Ice cream?” Camila asked, a small frown on her face.

Natasha smiled at the girl, holding up a cone.

Camila reached for it and bit it. Her eyes widened, a huge smile appearing on her face.

Natasha watched as the little girl ate the ice cream cone, joy in her eyes. The papers had been finished, as far as anyone knew, Camila was  _her_  daughter and no one could tell her otherwise.

“Can I have another one?”

Natasha grinned, nodding her head. She left Camila sitting there, and got her another cone. Looking back, she saw Camila sitting there looking in awe by everything around her.

-

Eleven year old Camila groaned as her back hit the ground. She looked up at Natasha, who was smirking. “What went wrong?”

Camila huffed. “I got distracted.”

“Lets try again,” Natasha said again. She extended her hand out and helped Camila up. She took a fighting stance. Natasha threw a kick at Camila, the younger girl ducked.

The two fought, the experienced fighter got the upperhand.

“You’re learning.”

“Can we play with guns now?”

Natasha let out a laugh. She nodded her head. She watched as Camila grabbed a gun, loaded it. Natasha helped Camila’s stance. Camila shot at the target a few feet away.

-

Natasha looked at eleven year old Camila and twelve year old Shawn, before turning to Clint. “They’ll take over for us in the future, aren’t they?”

Clint nodded his head. “Yeah. Have you thought about what would happen if anything happens?”

Natasha frowned, looking at Clint.

“If something were to happen to you, do you have any plans for Camila?”

“Would you take her? You’re like a brother, I know you’d be able to care for her.”

Clint smiled. “I’d be honored. I know Laura and Shawn love her.”

Natasha turned to Camila. “I never thought I’d love anyone like I love her.”

Camila turned to Natasha and grinned at her.

-

“Mama,” twelve year old Camila called out, rushing forward to hug her adoptive mother.

Natasha’s eyes widened, never having heard the young girl call her that.

“Hey Mila, how was your day?”

“It was great. I missed you. How was your mission? Did you get the bad guy?”

Natasha smiled, before telling the girl all the details she was able to. She still had to keep it PG.

“You called me mom.”

Camila shrugged. “You are my mom. I’m really happy you took me from the Red Room.”

  
Natasha hugged the little girl. “I’m so glad I found you. I love you Camila.”

“I love you mom.”

-

Fifteen year old Camila looked at the bag in her mother’s hand. “What is that?”

“I think it’s time.”

Camila’s eyes widened. She slowly opened the bag, revealing a black outfit with a red spider.

“Mom.”

“Red Widow is now in service. I was a little younger than you when I started to go to missions.”

Camila’s finger ran over the red spider.

“This is what you’ve been training for.”

“Is Shawn going to missions?”

Natasha let out a laugh. “No. Aunt Laura won’t let it happen. But he’s been getting better with his training. When he gets older. Until then, it’s you and me.”

“I am okay with that,” Camila answered. “No one will be able to hide from the Widows.”

Natasha let out a laugh, hugging the young girl.


End file.
